Halfbreed
by RintinDestiny
Summary: Ten years ago the Decepticons took over the earth now the human race is at their mercy. The young Kia was lucky to survive her ordeal through the past ten years but now tensions are rising with the Cons and Kia had many unanswered questions. What is the mystery behind the girl's murky past and what does it have to do with a bot long thought dead?
1. Chapter 1: Kia

Halfbreed:

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm starting a new story on Transformers! I just saw the 3rd movie and thought it was awsome so tell me what you think. This actually takes place AFTER the second movie but BEFORE the third one. It's my first time writing the whole sotry in first person so R&R please I would loved to get feedback! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> Kia

I stood silently in the deserted alley. The black hoodie covered my face and subdued the blue glow coming from my left eye. (I'll explain that later on for now just listen.) In the depths of my right pocket I clutched the small metal cube that was the whole reason for coming out tonight. Webs of fog obscured from my shins down, it's misty fingers leaving drops of moisture on the fabric of my dark blue jeans.

Then in the distance there was the clomp of footsteps and out of the dark came another hooded figure. Finally out of the fog came a short figure in a red jacket. Amber eyes peered out from behind scraggily blonde hair. The boy's black jeans were ripped and dirty and his combat boots were obviously to big for his feet. That was the usual for most humans nowadays.

"So..." the boy said as he came closer, "...do you have the part?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, "Maybe, did you bring the dough?".

The boy frowned but brought out from his pocket his right hand with five black payment cards. I sighed at the sight of his hand, all five of his fingers were made of metal. He must have had a run in with that Decepticon doctor. The metal digits were rusty, dented, and scuffed to no end. But I ignored my rising empathy for the kid, this was just business nothing more.

After a moment I turned and fully faced him and removed the cube from my pocket, while holding out my left hand for the payment. At the same time the blonde boy quickly took back his metal hand and then whipped out a black hand gun and pointed it at my face. Anger and fear sparking through his face as he did so.

"Really?" I said, raising my hands in surrender, " are we gunna do this the hard way?" I had to hide the laughter in my voice.

"I _need _that part, okay, and I am NOT getting screwed!" the boy's voice was steady but his gun hand shook slightly.

I analized the situation, it was obviouse that he had only brought the gun to scare me off. Just by the fear that I saw and the way he was holding the weapon I could tell that he had never used it before. Why was it that the newbies always thought I was gonna pull a fast one.

"NOW TRON!" I yelled, surprising the kid with my voice.

There was a moment of silence but then from below the fog exploded a small sliver shape that barreled into the blonde boy's face. Sometimes the newbies were right.

"AHHHH!" he yelled and fired the gun.

There was a sharp ping as the bullet hit something metal. But I ignored it and laughed as my little friends terrifyed the crap out of the boy.

As he was distracted I swiped the payment cards out of his metal fingers and quickly counted. A hundred, perfect amount.

"Alright Tron, come on," I gave a quick whistle and the small metal Cybertronian lept from the boy's face and scuttled over to where I was standing, then perched on my shoulder like some odd parrot with glowing red optics.

"You'll pay for that! Halfbreed!" he howled and then half turned to leave.

The boy stood with a huff and glared daggers at me, his amber eyes sparkling with rage. But the effect as lost with the grease smudges all over his face from Tron.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I said with a smirk and the boy stopped running.

I tossed the small cube towards him and the boy caught it mid-air with a shocked look. Like I said, _sometimes _the newbies were right but not all the time.

In a flash I was then running down the other side of the alley and disappered around the corner. I was jubilent, I hadn't made a score with that much cash for a long time. Now that I added the money I had saved it all added to three hundred and fifteen.

"Hey...Kia did you see the look on that bum's face? It was priceless!" the little robot on my shoulder laughed, his optics sparking with glee.

"Yes Tron, you do your job well everytime. You always do," I said back rolling my eyes, "how's about we get ourselves so fuel?"

The bot almost fell off my shoulder with happiness, "Regular or Diesel?" he questioned.

"Definetly Diesel," I said as I felt a goofy grin spread on my face.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh..." I sat back and burped, satisfyed like I hadn't been in a few weeks.<p>

A meal of watery stew and flat soda didn't seem like much but nowadays it seemed like a feast.

Tron agreed with a burp of his own and then put down the small container of oil that he had been chugging from. Then he proceeded to like the goo from his tiny metal fingers.

In this day and age most people didn't get to eat like that, they either had to steal; which was punishable by death, beg; which was usually ended with a mugging, or you had to scrounge up whatever you could find in the trash; and that was usually scrap metal.

The most profitable way to get nourishment was either to work for the Decepticons, which was the most common case. But the pay was awful compared to the work you did or you could sell mechanical parts for cash to whoever hould buy them. That was also illegal without a signed permit, which I did _not _have.

After another moment of resting I looked down at my battered watch, it was almost nine o'clock. Curfew was in five minutes.

_'Still have a minute to look for any more merchandise before I have to head back though,' _I reasoned to myself and stood, picking Tron up with me.

I placed him back on my shoulder and checked that my hood was still firmly on top of my head and then head down between two large, abandoned buildings in the city that used to be Washington D.C. Now it was a shell of it's former self, it had been ever since those Decepticons had taken over. It had been ten years since those damn robots had come rampaging.

It had just started like any other day, June 13th 2013. The day that the Cons, as they are less formally know, attacked Earth. They came with a force of over a hundred bots pluse hundreds more of their smaller minions. They started by attacking every marjor city in the world; Tokyo, London, Moscow, Bejing, Washington D.C, New York City, L.A, El Djazair (capital of Algeria), even Sydney Australia. The human race fought hard but they were out powered and unprepared for the invasion that the Decepticons had brought. Even with the added help of the Autobots, who were to few, nothing could prepare the world for what was coming.

Within a week most Africa Cities fell along with most of South America, then Australia, the UK, and Japan fell, three weeks in China, Russia, and the USA lost the battle, and finally the rest of the world saw the lost cause and surrendered, hoping to lessen the final blow of the aliens.

It ended with all the world's major leaders being killed publically and Megatron declaring himself lord over Earth and to show his 'massive' power he proceeded to enslave hundreds of humans to build what he called a second Cybertron smack dab in the middle of the Sahara Desert. The remaining Autobots that had survived fled into underground hiding, who could blame them. Megatron had put a million, in human money, dollar price on anyone who reported an Autobot.

It's now October 15th, 2023. Now everyday is a struggle for most people just to get enough food to live. Everyday people were killed either by starvation or robots. Those who were able to make a living were either killed out of spite or capture for doing something illegal in order to get their money.

I consider myself lucky. Lucky to have lived through the whole ordeal as an eight year old, to now make enough money to get food, and to have a place I can call home. But back to reality.

Finally after walking for a while my bot buddy and I came to a large, dumpster sized,bin that held tons of metal scrap.

"Alright Tron, let's give it a minute and then we have to book it home 'kay," I instructed.

The little cybertronian nodded and then lept up and with a whoop dived into the metal filled bin. I myslef grabbed onto the lip of the container and then with a heaved lifted myself up and sat at the edge. After the minute of siphoning through the scrap my self had collected a handful of clean, usable nuts and bolts, two sound modulators, and a clump of copper wire. Tron had come up with only a small microchip and a unbroken optic bulb. It was a small haul but a haul non the less.

Suddenly there was a high pitched siren that sounded across the city, it's long eerie peal irritating my ears and causing Tron to was now in motion, anyone caught outside now was to be arrested and interrogated. That ment me.

I jumped down to the concrete ground, grabbing Tron, our haul, and stuffing them both into my pockets. Then I bolted down the alleyway between two buildings. Immediatly the street lights started flicknig off, leaving and inky blackness behind as the siren faded and died.

"CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!" i muttered as I dashed through the streets, keeping an ear out for any patrols.

I ducked through every short cut, side street, and secret passage that knew. All the while Tron was trying to clamber his way up my hoodie and then crawled inside the depths of my hood, cowering behind my right ear.

Finally I made it to the main street, the last thing that separated myself from the small warehouse that I called home. There was only one problem, a large metal cat partroled the street, him red optics looking for naything to attack.

"Whadda we do Kia!" Tron whispered into my hear, I could feel his shaking against my neck.

I thought for a moment, going through different senerios, plans, and their percent chance for workings. Finally I spotted the man hole on the other side of the street, hidden by the shadow of the building. The I glanced down and saw the same right next to my foot.

"I have a plan,".

* * *

><p>A few districts away in an much larger, abandoned warehouse sat a lone Cybertronian. His red and blue paint faded and worn from the many battles he had weathered. He sat there, his mind going over and over his many failures, to the humans, his fellow Autobots, and to himself.<p>

The bot's face was partly hidden in shadow but you could see the glow of his bright blue optic, but where the other one was supposed to be was just a ghastly black hole of shredded wire and broken metal parts. The payment for one of his many sins.

There was a sudden _tap,tap,tap _on the large metal door of the warehouse. Without an answer the door slid open with a small squeak. There stood a slightly smaller bot, his yellow paint almost gold in the moon light.

"What do you want?" the larger Cybertronian asked, his deep voice dripping with shame and defeat.

"Just checkin..on an ol' friend," the other bot's broken voice sounded staticy, as if coming from a radio.

"I am no friend to any Autobot. Just a disgrace," the red and blue bot replied, turning his face away.

With a sad moanthe yellow robot turned to leave, his endevor coming to an end but he paused in mid step. There was the sound of a panning radio and then a song came on, it's words echoing around the empty building.

_"I look ahead to all the plans that we made, and the dreams that we had. I'm in a world that tries to take them away, oh but I'm taking them back," _for a moment there was silence as the yellow bot skipped ahead in the song then, _"...my friend this life we live, it's nto what we have. It's what we believe!"_.

Then with that he left, closing the door behind him with a hollow boom.

"If only I could believe that," the large bot closed his one eyes and then was yet again lost in her memories. The past hurting him even more then the present.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I own nothing related to Transformers or to 3 Doors Down, and I'm only saying this once. **

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEEEEEAAASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sewer Escape

Halfbreed:

**Rin: Hey here's chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

**Tron: Hey am in the story more?**

**Rin: Hey! How'd you get in...Bumblebee!**

**Bee: Hides behind hands, starts playing Too Late to Apologize)**

**Rin:...great now I have to put up with your antics...well enjoy and review PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> Sewer Escape

"This is disgusting!" Tron complained as I desended into the manhole.

"It's either this or turn into Con chow, or do you have any brilliant ideas?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the stench coming from the dark, foul, sewer.

"Yeah, actually I do. Find a nice cosey dumpster, spend the night, and _then _go home instead of becoming a late night snack for a sewer gator.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, he was never going to learn, "There is no such thing as sewer gators, that's a myth. Besides where's the fun and adventure in hiding," and without further ado I dropped down with a splash into the belly of D.C.

Almost immediatly I regretted it though as I recovered the manhole, sending me and my companion into pitch black.

"Great! Good going mech head, what's your plan now?" Tron grumbled again, his optics just two small red dots.

"I'm thinking, just chill," I hissed, taking a tentative step forward.

There was a disgusting squelch and my foot slipped out from under me. Send both of us down into the gross sewer muck.

"UHHHHH! IDIOT! WHY DO YOU..." the little bot started to scream but I clamped a hand over his voice box.

"SHHHHH!" I whispered, "you stupid! The patrol might hear you,".

The bot didn't reply but his optics shone brighter in anger, piercing small ruby rays of light illuminating my face.

"Now...wait there's an idea..." I inspected Tron for another moment, a brilliant idea forming in my head. (Not to brag).

I slowly let go of Tron's face and then stood, wiping the grim from my butt and arms. Then I consentrated and focused my energy on one thing. From beneath my hood my left optic brightened, casting icy blue light into the sewer five feet ahead of me.

I guess right now would be the time to explain a few things. I'll start with the basics; who, what, how, and why.

My name is Kiandra Beth Philips. I'm eighteen, have black hair, and my eyes are...well that leads to the _what _part. I'm mostly human, mostly being the key word. The right side of my face is normal, a chocolate brown eye and a few freckles sprinkled over the bridge of my nose. The left is a different story though.

The left side of my face, starting just to the left of my nose is a frankenstein mix of skin and metal. It extends down from my hair line down to my collar bone, and from just past my nose to encompass my ear. Yes, my face is mechanical along with my eye, which is an ice blue optic.

As for they how and why, I really don't have an answer. It's been like this ever since I can't remember. Yes that's right I can't remember, even when I try, who or what did this to me. Well actually I can remember only one thing, a blurry image of a large metal face and one large blue optic hovering over me. Besides that I can't remember anything except waking up a week later under the care of my dad. And that was ten years ago.

He had explained that a horrible accident had occured and had transformed me this way. In that same accident my mom had died with my older brother. To add to that my dad had told me that while I had been unconsious, the war against the Decepticons had been lost. Alot to lay on an eight year old huh?

A year later my dad was killed for sneaking around at night stealing food, that is why the curfew was installed by Megatron. So that humans and bots alike were held on a tighter leash and so that Decepticons had a reason to enslave more people. That left me, a nine year old, to fend for myself in a world that would kill me with no questions asked.

It probably would have too if Tron hadn't come along. The little robot had found me half starved in an alley way. He himself was in a scrap, his right limb had been torn off by a patrol, and his voice modulator was going haywire. So it was almost a trade, he helped me find food and shelter. (Being only about foot tall helped with that) and I helped him repair himself.

Tron was also the one to introduce me to the trade of illegal part dealing. It was a recent thing when I got into it, mostly just people trading mechanical parts for food. But it soon gained steam and turned into the dangerouse job it is now.

Especially since more and more people have fallen into the claws of The Doctor. His most common experiment was to cut off people's limbs, fingers, and other extremities off and try to replace them with metal ones. So the surge in people needing metal to fix themselves had grows almost daily. I, myslef, am almost certain that's what happened to me but I'm still not exactly sure.

"Hey..." Tron whispered, scampering up my leg and back onto my shoulder, breaking my train of thought.

"Heyheyheyhey! Do you hear that?"

"What! You little scaredy bot?" I grinned and rolled my eyes.

There was just the sound of the rushing sewer water and...wait were those footsteps.

"What was it exactly you said about sewer crocs being...m...myths?" Tron squeaked in sudden terror, pointing behind me with a shaking finger.

I whipped around as a sudden monsterous erupted behind me, making my mech ear whine with feedback. I felt both my eyes go wide in shock. Standing there behind me was a huge beast. It had the head of gigantic metal crocodile attached to what looked like a mix of an armored tank and a giant lizard body.

Huge metal plates protected it's sides and belly, while sharp spikes shot out from it's back, tail, and back of it's legs. Giant yellow optics glared down at me like I was some delisouse potatoe chip as a slimy, plated toung shot out and tasted the air.

"Oh sh...", My cuss was cut off by another ear splitting roar.

"Run!" Tron screamed and without hesitation I turned and fled down the sewer, slipping and sliding like I had friggin Megatron on my tail.

* * *

><p>Above ground a few miles away a large, marble building stood, half of it's great pillars crumbled or cracked. The others were stained with either black, oily smoke, or splats of oil and tar. Surrounding the building several humans lugged metal blocks towards another, larger building that was almost complete in costruction.<p>

Suddenly many of them cowered as a triangular shaped, black jet roared out of the sky. It transformed in a half spin and then landed with a large rumble on the pale marble steps that led up to what used to be the Lincoln Memorial.

Slowly he opened a makeshift door that led to a large black seat made out of crushed stone and twisted metal. Seated on it was a large silver Cybertronian with a large chunk taken out of his head.

"Lord Megatron," the black Decepticon murmered, dipping into a bow.

Megatron's dark amber optics flicked over his minion in disgust, then he growled, "What Starscream?".

"I have just come to report on the Energon deposits that were discovered in this p...pitiful human city. Much has been mined and all of it is being shipped back as you wished," he straighted slightly into a stooped position, wringing his clawed hands.

"Excellent, I see that everything went according to plan..." the lead Con gave a wicked smile, but it soon faded as Starscream hesitated.

"W...well, m...master there was a s...slight set b...b...back," he took a few steps back as Megatron glared at him, "a few...days ag...ago a small band of r..reb...rebels destroyed..." he needed not go any further with his explanation as Megatron stood.

"You worthless piece of tin! I thought you had sloved the problem of those _rebels_..." he spat the word, "and had extracted the location of their leader!"

Starscream didn't respond but just took another step back, his shaking hands wringing faster then before.

"L...lord...I've t...t...tried and served you w...well, h...have I n...not?" the Con made a mistake of saying that.

Megatron roared furiously and back handed him making his do a half spin and then fall to the ground trembling.

For a full minute there was an icy silence, well except for a slight boom of Megatron's paceing steps. Then he paused and an evil smile crossed his face, twisting his already mangled features. Then he snapped his metal claws and a small robotic head peeped out from behind the throne.

"Doctor, i believe that it's time to give out _experiement _a test run," just at the tone in his voice, Starscream shuttered and began crawling backwards on his cervos.

The tiny litte robot scuttled out from behind the stone chair, on his back was a large beaker that held an eletric blue liquid. Inside that liquid were tend of small, slimy, metal, leeches. Each one had small beedy green optics and small suckers on their insectile faces.

"To answer your question my minion, yes you have been the most...useful of the Decepticons but never the most loyal. But with these Starscream, you shal be come the _perfect _servant," Megatron grabbed the horrified Con by the back of his head.

With desperate fingers Starscream scrabbled at his captor's cervo but to no avail. With a clang he was thrown to the floor and then Megatron kept him in place with one of his giant metal feet.

The tiny Doctor crawled over with the beaker still on his back. Perching on top of the terrified Starscream's face he reached a spindly finger into the jar and with drew the foot long metal leech, wriggling and dripping with the blue liquid.

He jabbered quietly in Cybertronian and then cackled evily, "HEREWEGO!" and then lowered the thing toward's the Con's face.

"NO! N...NOOOO!"

Megatron lifted his foot off the now still Decepticon and walked back to his throne. He had been waiting for a chance to get a test subject for this new means of controlling his robotic slaves. And that energon that Starscream had found would come in nicely, easily enough to manifacture hundreds more Infiltrators.

* * *

><p>"CRAP WE'RE SCREWED!" I bellowed, pumping my arms faster, I could almost feel the mechanical croc's breath.<p>

"You _THINK!_" Tron yelled back his optics sparking in fear.

"Not...the...time...for...I told..you...so's!" I panted back, a stitch starting up at my side.

Up a head the sound of rushing water alerted me to something up ahead but it was still to dakr to make out what quite yet. But I didn't have to wait long. Soon the beam from my left optic illuminated a web of metal bars that blocked my way.

_'Sewer grate!' _I thought hopelessly, coming up to the mesh and banging my fist against it.

"SLAG!" the Cybertronian at my shoulder shouted, tears could be heard in his voice.

Beyonf the rusted metal i could see the murky water began to boil and froth as it picked up speed and then disappear in a roar that indicated a waterfall.

"Damn!" I banged a fist against the blockage again, adreline coursing through me.

"Kia, our problem is catching up to us!"

I turned with my back against the metal mesh, the giant crocodile was looking down at us with blazing optics.

It cocked it's head to the left and then to the right, as if deciding whether it was really worth the stomach ache to eat us. It licked the air in front of my face, making me flinch.

_'I need a weapon!' _my eyes flashed around the sewer tunnel desprately until they landed apon the crooked end of a metal rod that protruded from the mucky water.

I grasped the end and heaved up, revealing the other half of the bar to be covered in hunks of solidifyed gunk and mud.

Then I hefted it over my right should like a batter at a baseball game. Yeah, a baseball game of death.

"Come and get some you walking purse!" I growled loud enough for it to echo down the sewer.

The croc gave an angry roar and opened it's mouth wide enough so it spanned the entire height of the tunnel, then it lunged. I swung the metal bar as hard as I could and prayed that it hit it's mark.

There was a large clang along with a blazing pain that shot up from my right wrist, bringing tears to my eye and making my vision swim. I was paralyzed in pain for a moment in a red haze.

The croc bellowed as well, apprently I had shattered it's left optic and caved part of it's head. IT swung it's massive skull and smashed against the sewer walls, making chunks of concrete fall down. The robo reptile kept swinging it's head until it whacked against the sewer roof and then collapsed with a grunt, it had smashed itself unconsiouse.

But I at this point didn't care. I had barely noticed the crashes and bangs becasue of the bolts of pain that shot up from my hand, driving me to my knees.

"Kia! Are you alright?" Tron exclaimed peering into my hoodie at my face.

"What the hell do you think!" I hissed through clentched teeth, hating everything at that moment.

After another few minutes the pain turned into a constant throb that echoed my heartbeat. Finally I was able to clear my head and recognize my surrounding again.

"Come on...we should get somewhere safe," Tron whispered gently, patting my right cheek.

I nodded and clutching my aching wrist to my chest I stood, even more gunk dripping off my dark jeans. I took a deep breath and looked around slowly, wiping the tears off my cheek. Truding over to the wall I saw the rustly rungs of a ladder that led up to the surface, to home.

With my left hand I gripped the first rung and slowly climbed up, trying my hardest not to move my broken wrist. Rung by rung I finally made my way up to the manhole cover and, with the help of my little friend, shifted it aside.

I looked around blearily and recognised the warehouse district that i lived. My own home was just a few blocks down the alley.

_'I'm home free!' _I thought and pulled myself out of the dark pit of the sewer. But I didn't know how wrong I was, actually I was on a one way ticket to my death sentence.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero

Halfbreed:

**Rin: Hey here's chapter 3! **

**Tron: Why must you always leave off chapters with dark sayings at the end**

**Bumblebee: (plays death march)**

**Rin: -_- Because in this particular story there are darker tones at the beginning**

**Tron: I'm not dark though!**

**Rin: Yeah, you're the comic relief, or just the sarcastic one. Anyway enjoy and please review! **

**p.s- (There are multiple POVs JSYK)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Hero

Slowly I crawled out of the sewer hole, not even bothering to recover it. Then I stood grimiceing as another bolt of pain went up my arm. I recognised the street on hich my warehouse was, it was only a few blocks down or so.

"Uhh...maybe you were right about staying put Tron," I muttered and took a shakey step forward.

The robot gave a small laugh but didn't press the suject, that I was thankful for. Cause I _so _wasn't in the mood for I-told-you-so. Unfortunetly I made slow progress, my water logged clothes, my fuzzy consentration, and throbbing wrist distracted me causing me to make wrong turns and to backtrack.

Clomp...clomp.

"What was..." I mumbled stopping at the familar sound.

Clomp...clomp...clomp.

Tron froze on my shoulder he optics flicking back and forth, his tiny cervos gripping my sweatshirt.

"Behind you," a voice said quietly, making me jump.

I turned to see that same blonde boy that i had made a deal with earlier that evening, you know that one you held a gun to my face.

"A bit late for a stroll don't you think?" he said slowly, a smirk crossing his face.

"Could say the same for you, besides I ran into some trouble," I growled, knowing an ambush when I saw one.

"Funny, I'd say you're still in it," the boy stepped aside to reveal a large Decepticon beast.

It's glittering orange optics set into a bearish face, long serrated canines hung down it's chin. It's massive shoulders whirring as it walked forward.

"You see," the boy continued with a laugh, " Megatron doesn't like you breaking his rules. But I assume I must thank you, if not for that part you sold me I couldn't have fixed my friend here,".

Then before my eye's the boy's appearence pixelated into hundreds of tony squares and then flipped to reveal the metal beneath. Within seconds where the boy had stood was now a thin decepticon, it's metal teeth bared in a sneer.

"Tron..." I breathed, taking a terrified step backwards.

"Y...yes," he stuttered back.

I took another step backwards as the two Cons came towards us, malice edging every movement.

"...run..."

* * *

><p>The yellow bot slowly crept back into the large warehouse, his large feet making as little noise as possible.<p>

"Bumblebee!" a voice called out sharply, making the yellow bot jump.

He turned to see a similar sized, navy blue cybertronian coming towards him. A dark look crossing over his face.

"Rachet strictly ordered that we weren't supposed to go out, or atleast not at night," he hissed, crossing his cervos.

Bumblebee gave a sigh, then in the background the jingle to an old toy store played, _"I'ma big kid now!" _

"We all my be adults Bee, but we can't run the risk of being caught. Not now of all times," another slightly large bot, Ratchet, came into the room.

The yellow cybertronian looked downcast, a sad moan escaping from him.

"We, know it's tough Bee. But if one of us is caught it puts all the others in peril. Every Autobot left on this world wants to fight, but there's a time and a place for it," Ratchet said simpathetically.

Bumblebee nodded half-heartedly and then went to the far corner of the warehouse and sat down, gears and metal groaning.

_'Why do we have to hide like some cowards? I understand that we're still weakened but everyday Megatron gets stronger and stronger, we don't have much time...'_ he thought, he optics lost deep in memories.

* * *

><p><em>Tron's POV<em>

_'Got to find help! Got to save Kia!' _the small Cybertronian skirted around another corner, his motor pumping.

Past giant buildings, scrap heaps, human work camps, and piles of rubbish. Tron ran looking for someone, anyone or thing that would be willing to help. But it was still early morning, 3am at the latest. Nothing up at this hour would be something worth looking for.

"I only have one last choice," he muttered, ducking underneath a dumpster as the red optics of a patrol appeared, "I have to find Autobots,".

Those two Decepticons had said that MEgatron wanted to see Kia, she'd never last a second against that tyrant. And Tron knew that by himself he'd never last more than a few days. They both needed each other.

As for the Autobots, it was a slim hope as far as the rumors that were flying about were concerned. For year now the legendary Autobots were thought to be dead, or atleast captured in the pits of Megatron's prison. Which was even worse than death. But despite those, a few rumors were flying about that a small band had made it and were surviving somewhere under the Decepticon's sensors. And they were the ones that Tron needed.

They were his last hope.

* * *

><p><em>Kia's POV<em>

I blinked rapidly, trying not to pass out. Both from pain and utter fatigue. At the moment I was riding in the back of a big black SUV, the Decepticon Blackjack in disguise. My pain came from my cuffed wrist, the metal cuff digging into my wrist which moved the broken bone with every pothole and bump.

But so far I was proud of myself, I hadn't cried or yelled out yet. I refused to be weak in front of the Decepticons. After another five minutes the SUV pulled up to what used to be the Lincoln Memorial. Underneath me the leather seats bucked and I was thrown out the open door and onto the sidewalk.

The memorial had been altered severly though, the main building had been added onto big time. Now it was about three times taller then it used to be and had hundreds of smaller building leading off of it. All od it constructed by inslaved humans, all of whom were long dead.

I rolled trying not to land of my wrist, instead i landed on my back, whacking my head and knocking the breath out of me so I couldn't breath for a moment.

"Get up you piece of slag!" Blackjack grumbled, transforming into his robot form.

I lay still on the ground struggling to take in a breath and to sit up. With a growl the black Decepticon growled and picked me up by the hood of my sweatshirt, like a cat picking up a rat. He brought me up the huge stairs and past the tall marble pillars, blackened and smeared with grim so they were almost black. Every so often I did black out, parts of the rough journey blank spots in my memory.

Finally we came to the back of the memorial, a huge dark throne room. At the very back wall was a seat made out of twisted metal mixed with the already present seat where Ol' honest Abe used to sit. Now the lone figure of Megatron stood there, his amber optics the only things moving.

Blackjack quickly bowed and then went to the back of the room, eager to get out of the angry Decepticon's sight. I glanced quickly up at my captor but then looked away as his gaze washed over me. Despite the hate I had for him fear was more over powering then the fuery that was inside me. It made my ears pound and my arms shake.

"So, I hear that one of the many roaches that scurry about this pitiful rock has been very...disobediant," he growled, fingering the arm of his throne.

I didn't answer, my mouth had gone very dry and I couln't concentrate on anywords. Only one thought was going through my mind, _'I'm gunna die!'._

That didn't seem to please Megatron to much though, he stood angrily and came to stand directly in front of me. His giant head looming over me. Sitting down my head only came up to about the top of his foot, I felt like an ant in the way of a seven year old about to squash me.

"All you humans are the same, _worthless_! Bugs that never obey their masters and do only what their tiny minds can comprehend,".

That erked me. I had no master, (except if there was a God) but no human or robbot master that was. I made my own descions, and I was about to make one I really regretted.

"Oh _that _roach, yep that musta been me," I decided sarcasem would be the best way to go, and I looked up defiantly.

There was a rumble of evil laughter from above me and I gritted me teeth in anger.

"You're bold for such a young fleshing, but we can't have renegades running about, now can we?" he bent closer, inspecting me and then flipped my hood back to reveal my face.

He blinked in surprise, seeing my half robotic face. My optic casting a faint glow in his ragged metal face.

"Well...technically you could, but that would just make you suck even more than you already do as a tyrant," I snapped back.

Okay yes that was a stupid move, but I was running on adrenline and fear so cut me a little slack okay. But still it was a majot mistake either way, I can't deny that.

Megatron grumbled and stood up to his full height and gave an awful growl. He swiped at me in rage, his metal claws just brushing my right side, tearing through my clothes and making a burst of pain explode in my chest. This time more powerful then the one in my wrist. That's when I finally blacked out.

_An hour later:_

I woke up feeling awful, like someone had stuffed my head with fluff and then decided to go headbutting into walls with it. I looked around, blinking rapidly and saw that my situation had gone from awful to just down right misrable. I was in a huge cage. Crated like some common dog.

Not like I wasn't thankful to be alive after messing with Megatron, but I could hoped for a better outcome. I tried to sit up but immediatly regretted it. My whole right side flared with pain, from my chest down to about my waist bloomed with agony. Each breath I took threatened to make it worse, making breathing in it's self hard.

A small growled right then though grabbed my attention and through a pair of metal bars of the cage I focused and a pair of glaring red optics. Those optics belonged to a large, robotic, cat.

"Dear Lord," I muttered, "please don't let it be dinner time!"

* * *

><p>"Little pest how'd you get in here!" the large navy blue bot yelled aiming his cannons at a cowering Tron.<p>

"WAIT! Waiwaiwait a second, I came looking for help. You're an Autobot right?" he blurted out holding up his cervos in surrender.

The Cybertronian glared at him suspiciously but lowered his cannons slightly, his gree optics sparkling with anger, "The Autobots were disbanded year ago, everyone knows that,".

"But you've got to help me! My friend was captured and I can't rescue her alone!" Tron shouted.

The blue bot shook his head and half turned to leave, "Then she's no longer alive by now,".

"But she's part bot!"

This stopped him momentarily but the Cybertronian continued forward, going down through a hatch in the warehouse floor. Within seconds Tron was alone.

He was frozen to the spot with despare, even the bots that he assumed would help didn't even try. Nobody else would want to help a puny bot like him, and there was no chance at all of him rescueing Kia by himself. Slowly he turned and strarted to leave the warehouse, feeling totally helpless.

_Beep beep!_

The loud honk startled Tron, making him land on his rear axels. Slowly a yellow and black Cybertronian stepped infront of the little bot.

Looking up in confusion Tron cocked his head, "Are...are you an Autobot?"

There was a chip of confirmation and the bot transformed into a dented and dirty yellow camero. The passenger door opened and the radio whirred into life, "There will come a time when you might have to decide who lives and dies out there,".

'You want to help me?" Tron said in awe.

There was another cheerful chirp and Tron took that as a yes, and that was all the bot needed to know. He climbed inside the camero, the door shut with a bang, and the yellow car sped away.

Along the way the radio swapped again to a song, "I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero! I need a hero to save my life, just in tiiime. A hero will save me just in time!"


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping the Prison

Halfbreed:

Chapter 4: Escaping the Prison

"ENOUGH!" a gruff voice commanded and the big metal cat stepped away from my cage, rather reluctantly though giving me one last look.

"Do not touch the prisoner, guard it..." Blackjack instructed the cat and then walked off.

I slid myself backwards so that I was up against the other side of the cage. It was certin to me now that I was in MEgatron's prison, said to be worse then death itself. All around me were similar cages, both occupied and empty, coils of chain, shackels large enough to hold a Cybertronian, and other deadly tools that I'd prefer not to know what they were for.

Again I felt fear bubbling inside of me, a cold pit in my stomach and a heavy weight in my chest. I closed my eyes, trying to take some deep breathes but it was to paniful. But even that couldn't block out the awful moan that seemed to rise from the cells of the prison. The pain in my side blooming to life once again, throbbing in unison with my wrist. I then felt a worried, curiosity rise up in me.

_'How bad are my injuries?'_

At first I was reluctant to look for fear of what I might see but the pain urged me to check it out. Pulling up my left sleeve I looked down at my wrist and gave a moan. The joint was at an odd angle and the pale skin was a ugly bruised mix of purples and yellows.

I gritted my teeth and then pulled off my dirty, ripped, sweat shirt, leaving me in my torn black tank top. Dreading what I'd see I slowly pulled my shirt up so that my rib cage was exposed. I gave another groan, this was even worse then my wrist. My entire right side was a blotchy bruised mess. Here and there layers of my skin had been rubbed away by Megatron's claws. The unbroken skin was sore and gave off a good amount of heat. Clearly a few ribs were broken.

_'I have to get out somehow, or atleast I have to try,'_ I thought.

Easier said then done, I groaned as I sat up straighter. I gently pulled my sweat shirt back on and got into a kneeling position.

The cat turned to look at me but stayed at it's post. It's red optics narrowing.

"This'll complicate things," I muttered.

But since when was escaping a giant underground prison ever easy?

* * *

><p>The yellow camero screeched around a corner, smoke rolling off it's tires as it came to a halt at the end of a wide alley.<p>

"Up ahead, there's the prison," Tron murmed, his cervos shaking slightly.

There was a quick low moan that came from the car and it turned off it's head lights.

The car stopped and let Tron out onto a dark, dingy alley. Then transformed back into it's bipedal mode. Up ahead were two guards to the entrance to the prison. One was a Decepticon, the other was a large mechanical bird that scanned the area over with two red, beams from it's optics.

"I hope you know what you signed up for," the little bot whimpered, doubts forming in his head at everything that could go wrong from this point on.

The larger Cybertronian's only responce was him cocking his cannon and his face shield coming down over his face with a sharp click.

* * *

><p>"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" I said obnoxiously, snapping my fingers.<p>

The mini-con gave a short growl but stayed at his post, guarding the door way in front of my cage.

"Come on...mister pussy cat, you aren't a scardy cat are you?" I teased.

The cat's ears flattened in anger and he shifted his footing but stayed where he was.

"Alright..." then I took a deep breath.

"Come on you giant walking, metal, mouse trap! Come and get some you pussy cat!" I rattled the bars of my cage making my side twinge.

That was the last straw, the cat whipped around and snarled, it's spiked tail lashing back and forth with furey glaring in it's red optics.

"What?" I said innocently, "you don't like me teasing you, well deal with it!" I said and then flashed him a very rude gesture.

He snarled and lunged at my cage, he pounced and lashed with his claws at the bars of my cage. Within minutes all that was left of the front of the cage were bits of sharp, twisted metal. Now all I had to do was deal with the Decepticon that wanted to rip my head off.

* * *

><p>Tron watched in amazment as the yellow Autobot defeated his last enemy, tossing the now lifeless husk of metal to the ground. His face shield popped up and he nodded at the mini-bot and then turned to the huge doorway that led into the prison.<p>

The bot shook himself and followed the mech through the entrance. It was difficult to see at first because of the lack of light and slight whisps of smoke that floated through the air. A universal moan echoed from the place, making Tron shiver.

Cautiousely both he and the metal bot edged their way further into the Hell hole their movements becoming tenser and more jerky. Suddenly there was a scream that echoed down the hall making Tron jump nearly three feet into the air and cause the Autobot to nearly fired his cannon.

Up ahead there was the sound of clanging metal on metal and scuffling.

_'I'd know that voice anywhere!' _the mini-bot thought and started forward.

"Come on, that has to be her, we have to find the source of that scream!" he squeaked to the yellow robot.

The mech nodded and slid his face shield back down his face and hoisted his weapon higher. They briskly bolted down the hall and then turned left down a pitch black hall way. There was another scream, slightly louder this time and this made them go even faster.

_'Hang on Kia, just a little longer!'_

* * *

><p>I screamed for the third time and rolled to the side, doging another swipe of the metal cat's razor claws. There was a small tink as the tip of his talon nicked the side of the metal part of my face. I stood as quickly as I could, causing small spots to swirl across my vision.<p>

I blindly started forward, blinking away the moisture in my eyes and bolted randomly down a hall. Hissing through my teeth as my side flared in pain and my wrist slapped against my side uselessly. Everytime a side hallway came up I took it trying to confuse the Decepticon behind me.

My only source of light was my blue optic that only revealed the next few feet of hallway in front of me. But the prison seemed endless, nothing was seamless gray concrete broken by the rare steel door or metal panel. Ever present was the sound of the cat's steel paws behind me.

Soon my breath was coming in gasps and I felt very lightheaded. I desperatly looked for anywhere I could hide, a door way, a room, or even some pipe or duct. I bolted around another corner nearly loosing my balance as the loose earth under my feet skidded.

I glanced down the hall in front of me and by some miracle I saw the outline of a human sized door. With one last burst of energy I made it to my safe haven and through myself into a small closet. Inside it was pitch black and I stumbled around, tripping over boxes and other unknown things.

As silently as possible I sat down in the corner next to a large box that seemed to be filled with metal scrap. I took several shallow breathes trying to silence my heavy breathing and reduce the pain in my side and for a moment the only sound was of my breathing. But...then there was a huffing breath outside and the sound of claws scrabbling at the metal door.

I covered my mouth and tried to hold my shaking limbs still as possible. Every second felt like an eternity as the Con in front of the door paced back and forth obviously looking for any sign I was inside. I felt my heart beat jump up into my throat and a cold pit form in my stomach making me feel sick.

Finally after an eternity the pas of the cat's paws started up again and started to fade down the hall until finally they disappeared.

I noticed that I had been holding my breath and let it out in a whoosh, sending a cloud of dust shooting out in front of me. I let my head fall back onto the wall behind me with a thunk and sent a prayer to who ever was watching over me. Whether it be a angel, God, or in my case probably a demon.

"NO!"

I had to bite my toung to keep from yelling outin fright. Megatron's voice sounded as if it was directly in front of my hiding spot.

His growling voice rose and fell as he swore in english and what I assumed was Cybertronian swears as well, "We can NOT loose her, I kept her alive for a reason!" he grumbled.

"My Lord, if I may, I know of many other humans that survived the experiments of the Doctor. Would not one of them suffice?" the whiny voice I recognised as Blackjack.

"She is insignifigant compared to the masses of others that swarm this planet and.." he was silence as Megatron let loose a murderous growl.

"No, you half sparked fool! She was _not _an experiment that is the point, **_he_ **must have done this too the girl and only she would be able to lead me to **_him_**," my immediate horror started to subside and I got enough of control over myself so that I could allow myself a little curiosity.

_'Who is **him**? Why will I lead the Con's to **him**? What did he mean that I wasn't the Doctor's experiment?'_

There was a muttered apology from Blackjack as their footsteps continued to pace back and forth in front of my hiding spot. Somewhere above their heads there was a hollow boom that left a dead silence behind it. I swear you could ahve heard a pin drop from a mile away.

This was the kinda silence that presses on your ears and that made you go insane if you were exxposed to it too long.

**BOOOOOM!**

The ground that I sat on shook with the imapact of the hit as bits of cement and dust rained down on top of me. Something huge had just crashed down into the hallway outside. I stiffly stood up, not sure what I would find outside but obviously it was enough chaos to keep the two Decepticon's outside busy enough for me to escape.

Perhaps maybe a bit too much chaos.

I opened the door a crack and saw that the entire ceiling had collapsed because two large mechs were battling it out directly in front of me. The noise was incredible and I coughed as the dusty air hit my face.

One yellow bot was currently in the process of shooting another, larger black bot in the head with a well aimed cannon shot. While Megatron and Blackjack looked on with rage. Within seconds a dead Decepticon was at my feet and I looked up with astonishment at the yellow bot that rose above me.

"KIA!" a small voice cried out and I looked down to see Tron running towards me, his optics blinking rapidly.

"Is this your doing?" I yelled back.

He nodded and clambered up on my shoulder. I immediatly ducked down further down the hallway as MEgatron gave a vicious snarl and launched himself at the yellow bot. The two of them met in a thunderous clang of metal. The other robot ducked away clearly trying to keep his distance from the Decepticon leader.

He looked back at me and my companion and Tron gave him an urgent wave. The yellow mech nodded with a chirp and with a half swing back at Megatron he transformed into a yellow camero. The car screeched over to Tron and I and it's passenger door swung open. I jumped inside and the door slammed shut just as my feet made it in.

With a lurch the vehical took off forward, swerving around chunks of debris and the attacks of Megatron and Blackjack. I gripped the seat so hard that my fingers hurt and I saw my knuckles goes white. My side and wrist throbbed at a rapid rate along with my fluttering heart.

_'If Megatron doesn't kill me, I'll die of a heart attack instead!' _I thought as the camero swung around another bend, just avoiding a laser blast from the Cons. For the next minute the car careened around the prison, knocking over more mini-con guards and prisoners alike. Until finally we came up to a flight of stair that were big enough for Cybertronians to get down.

But instead of slowing down like I thought he would the camero/bot sped up. Within seconds I understood what he was planning.

"NO FRIGGIN' WAY!" I screamed in a most lady like manner.

But actually yes friggin' way because the car reved it's engine louder making my ears roar. I screamed again as the front tires hit the first stair with an awful jolt and I flew forward in my seat. I felt my forehead whack against the dashboard of the car with a sickening thud. Then blacked out.

And the kids is why you should always wear your seat belts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey sorry for not updating in awhile. School sucks! But I hopes you liked! PLEASE REVIEW, THEY GIVE ME SO MUCH MORE ENCOURAGMENT!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Haven

Halfbreed:

**Rin: Hey sorry for not updating in awhile but here's chapter 5 I hope you like it.**

**Tron: Hey it took you long enough!**

**Rin: Shut it! It's busy this time of year!**

**Bee: (plays Noel, Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls)**

**Rin: Exactly Bee thanks! Happy Holidays everyone and please enjoy! Review porfavor :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span> The Haven

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that yet again I felt like crap. My head pounded, my side burned, my wrist ached, and I felt like someone was poking my eye balls with red hot needles. Second I noticed that I was lying on some sort of table and thirdly I noticed that some thing nearby was moving.

Slowly I opened my eyes into a bright light that momentarily blinded me. After my eyes had adjusted I saw the ceiling of what looked like a large warehouse, or that's what I assumed. _'At least I'm not in Mega-geek's prison' _I thought to myself.

There was a sudden crash of breaking glass and a string of muttered cusses. I turned my head stiffly to my left and saw a the back of a dirty blonde person with shoulder length hair and wearing a white lab coat.

"Damn! Why do I always drop those?" the person was obviously female.

"Dunno, why do you drop them?" I asked sarcastically, my voice feeling raw from screaming before.

The blonde jumped and there was another crash of glass. She whipped around crunching the sharp, glittering shards underneath her combat boots. She looked about twenty years old, possible a little younger like nineteen. She had dirty blonde hair that reminded me of hay and deep brown eyes.

"You're awake!" the girl said happily a smile crossing her face.

She came over and helped me sit up on the medical table I was on. I looked down and saw that my sweatshirt and tank top were gone and everything from my neck down to my hips was wrapped tightly in snowly white bandages. I winced as I tested my range of motion and my chest twinged. I also examined the splint that was tightly wrapped around my right wrist.

"How are you feeling? You got beat up pretty badly," the girl asked me looking at my face with a confused look.

I realized that she was staring at my half metal face. But I ignored it and responded, "I feel like I got run over by a truck and then stuffed into a car compactor, but other than that I feel just peachy,".

The girl gave another small smile as my jest and then held out her hand, "I'm Annabelle, Annabelle Lennox but you can just call me Ann,".

I shook Ann's hand with my left one and told her my name.

There was a kocking bang that seemed to come from below and I looked around wildly thinking that some one was attacking. I twisted around to search behind me and actually slipped off backwards off the medical table.

Ann rushed over and put my arm over her shoulders and hoisted me back onto the table, "It's okay just a friend coming up from below," she chided and then through me a new sweatshirt now that my other one was missing.

"Here," she said walking over to a huge trap door was the only other thing in the room besides that medical table and rolling rack that held glass viles and beakers.

"Alright Rachet I'm coming!" she yelled.

_'Ratchet? What's a Ratchet?' _I thought to myself shrugging on the sweatshirt.

Annabelle pushed a large button that was next to the door and it popped open with a hiss. I stared as three huge bots climbed up out of the door and stood up in the warehouse making me feel very small.

The first one that came out was a silver, yellow, and red bot with blue optics. He was the larger of teh three bots and imediatly came over to where I was sitting. The second was a bright yellow and black striped bot that I recognised as being my rescuer. I noticed that his left optic had been smashed. The last bot was dark navy blue with black stripe and bright green optics. He inspected me with an air of curiosity but also a underlying sence of suspision.

The first of the bots finally reached me, knelt down and looked me full in the face.

"Hello, my name is Ratchet are you quite alright you've been recharging for three days?" the bot's deep voice radiating calm but it was also filled with curiosity.

I blinked in surprise, "Uhhh recharging?"

"It means asleep or in this case unconsiouse," Ann explained coming up next to Ratchet.

"Oh...yes I'm okay I guess but if I may ask, where am I?"

Ratchet glanced around nervously as if someone was peeking into the warehouse.

"I believe that, that question is best answered where security is more, well, secure please follow me and then we may talk," the bot sraightened to his full height and then turned back to the trap door in the floor.

I let myself down onto the floor and Ann offered me a shoulder but I waved it away, "No I can make it," I muttered.

"Don't be stupid you've just woken up after being knocked unconsious of course you're going to need help!" the blonde huffed but I was already walking away. I took a few shakey steps but then my head spun and I felt like I was in a blurr. I took another step forward but the felt my self stumble and fall forward.

I closed my eyes and waited for my stupidity to literally hit me on the face when I was jerked to a halt by my sweat shirt. I peeked open my eyes and saw the concrete floor a mere few centimeters away from my face. I slowly felt myself bing hoisted into the air and I was face to face with the dark navy blue bot.

"You need to listen better," he said in a quiet voice.

"Hehe..." was my only responce as the bot placed me onto his massive shoulder.

"Ann can I give you a boost?" he offered as well holding a hand to the blonde girl.

"No Cain I need to clean up this mess but I'll be down in sec okay," Annabelle looked relieved that I hadn't hurt myself and waved a hand at the shattered glass on the floor.

The blue bot nodded and then decended into the trap door closely followed by the bright yellow cybertronian. As the door closed over out heads I saw that we had landed in a long, dim tunnel. The walls were bare concrete that was covered int spots of moss, mushrooms, and other little plants that has small glowing bulbs at the ends. Cain started walking forward and I grabbed hold of a piece of his shouler that jutted upwards like a blade.

We walked in silence for a moment when finally the three of us came to a large metal door that had a robot sized key pad inlaid into the side. Cain input a quick series of symbols that I recognised as the language of the Cybertronians adn the door opened with a whoosh.

Inside I looked upwards in amazment, the room that the door comsealed was gigantic. It was atleast two miles wide and was several stories tall. It must have spanned several warehouses in this district. All around humans walked about doing various tasks, organizing ammo, pushing carts of supplies from one part of teh room to the other, and talking with one of the three..."Autobots," I breathed realizing what I was seeing.

This was no small gathering of renegade bots, these were the last remaining Autobots and the allied humans.

I stared in awe at the gigantic bots, for years I had been told and believed that the Autobots had all but died out. They were stories to tell children. But no, right here in front of me there were a total of five bots including Ratchet, Cain, and the yellow robot that had saved me. As soon as we walked in most of the head, both human and robotic, turned our way and locked onto me.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I avoided and eye, or optic contact for that matter, with anyone or thing. Finally I looked over and saw Ratchet standing over towards the back of the crowd talking to a brunett man and then they both turned and looked over at me.

Cain walked through the crowd ignoring the stares and made his way towards Ratchet. We were there within a few moments.

"Ahh good I see you've met Cain and Bumblebee please excuse the stares we haven't had any new comers in quite a long while," Ratchet said.

"So do you have a name Miss?" the brunett man asked as Cain lowered me onto the floor, he eyes running over my face quickly halting at my left optic.

"I'm Kiandra Philips but you can just call me Kia," I said, "and you?".

The man laughed a nice smile creasing his face, "I am Samuel Witwicky, Sam for short," he shook my unbroken hand.

"So now that we have that out of the way can I ask where I am now? How I got here and...wait a minute where's Tron?" I said in a panic.

I remembered seeing my little friend when I was getting rescued but what happened to him after I had be knocked unconsious?

"That mini bot? Oh he's fine just helping one of our resarchers with his computer. That bot has a nack for computers," Sam explained.

I nodded relieved and Ratchet looked at me and began to answer my questions, "This is what we here call the Haven. It is a large underground facility that was created by Sam, myself, and the other remaining Autobots as a sfaehouse for fleeing humans and allying Cybertronians," he explained.

"So you are Autobots," I gave a wondered glance behind me at Bumblebee and Cain.

"Yes...the last ones unfortunetly as you ould imagine it is very difficult to recruit these days since most humans don't believe we exsist any more and most bots are those blasted Decepticons," Ratchet spat out the last word with a sneer.

"Recruit? You mean you're still fighting?" I asked surprised.

Sam nodded, "Yes but not out in the open like we used to. Nowadays we sabatoge energy supplies to the Cons, rescue innocent humans from slavery, and perhaps everyone once in a while take out a few bots but most of it is underground work,".

"That is so _cool_!" I smiled, this made both the bots and Sam laugh.

After the minute of laughter died a voice called out and Annabelle came through the doors earning a few waves and yelled out hellos.

"So how's out patient?" she asked up at Ratchet.

"Very well I should say," he answered back.

I gave a small laugh but regretted it as my side twinged again making me wince.

"I know it may be hard with Sam here and his face an all but I'd keep the laughter to a minimum," Ann said smirking at the digruntled look on Samuel's face.

"Hey I'm beautiful okay, don't you..."

"Can't take a joke can you?" she interrupted.

This led to one snide comment after another, and another...and another. Soon both Ann and Sam were bickering bakc and forth totally forgetting where they were.

"I think..." i said slowly trying to hold my giggles, "that I could get used to this place,".


	6. Chapter 6: I Am No More

Halfbreed:

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all had a great holiday season! I know I was super busy and my computer had a few problems but everythings okay now! So enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span> I Am No More

Megatron observed as Starscream defeated his last opponent. The changes that had occured in the Decepticon were almost inconseiveable. The small leech, a Snatcher as it was now called, was the thing to thank for this change. The Con leader sneered as he went over again their complicated mechanics and how something so small could destoy their host within moments.

They worked by wriggling their tiny bodies into the inner workings of a mech and latched onto their main control panels. Then they sent tiny eletrical pulses into the host's spinal cables paralyzing them but at the same time the tiny terrors used their own tiny, brilliant minds to take control of the host. They are totally obedient, totally submissive, and the leeches upgrade the host's reflexes, motor functions, and intelligents almost by seventy percent. They made the perfect soldiers.

Starscream had been the first test subject and he had just finished his last test run. He had defeated three prisoners that had been sentenced to death by Megatron almost a week ago and now the sentence was complete. Their mangled remains were scattered across the floor, their sparks long since gone out.

The zombifyed Decepticon came towards Megatron and went down onto one knee, "Master," he said in a straight monotone.

"Very good Starscream, you are finished today," the Con said and then turned back to his throne as his minion turned and went out the pair of doors.

His plans for this world were almost completed, his new Cybertron in the Middle East was almost finished, the new energon reserves were still well stocked, and now he had a way to make an almost unlimited army. Soon any Cybertronian would bend to his will. The entire world will.

For many minutes he stood there invisioning his perfect world free of those bug like humans and full of his totally obedient slaves.

"My lord," a voice came from behind himbreaking into his vision and he turned with a snarl.

Stooped behind him was a crimson painted bot with black racing stripes. His greed optics flared as Megatron looked him over.

"What is it Able!" he grumbled taking a step towards the bot.

Able didn't flinch away but stood straighter, "Megatron, our spies have found the hiding spot of the Autobots and their allies. Already our soldiers circle from above and around the perimeter,".

Megatron was silent for a moment and then a fiendish grin crossed his mechanical face seeing now that his vision was now even closer to being a reality.

"Excellent! We shall attack immediatly," to this the red Cybertronian bowed and then turned to leaved when Megatron stopped him.

"And while you're at it bring Starscream with you,".

* * *

><p>Bumblebee looked around him before he fully climbed out of the trap door in the floor of the warehouse. He had snuck out while all the other Autobots and Sam were talking to Kia. Her story really was interesting, too interesting to let fade away in the confines of the Haven.<p>

The yellow bot closed the door behind him as quietly as his huge cervos would allow and he turned to go to the giant warehouse doors.

"Going somewhere Bee?"

This made the Autobot jump creating a slight boom as his feet landed back on the ground. He whipped around saw that Annabelle had followed him out from the trap door. Here dark eyes were glaring at him from behind her blonde hair. He gave a laugh like chirp but this didn't change the girl's stony face.

"I've noticed that you've been sneaking out every so often but that was only every-so-often and at night so I assumed that you just wanted to get out. But now it's the middle of the day and we just had a new visitor come in," she stepped up out of the trap door and came towards Bumblebee.

"Now that begs the question Bee, what _are _you doing?"

The yellow bot got what she was getting at but shook his head vigorously in revulsion making his busted eyes swing back and forth. He would never betray his fellow Autobots! Never!

His radio whirred and a broken voice said, "Just taking care of an...zzzttt...ol' friend,".

Ann raised an eyebrow, "And who might this friend be?"

Bee thought for a moment he couldn't really say the name. There was only one choice left he would have to show her.

He held out a cervo to the girl and she eyed him warily but stepped onto it non the less. Bumblebee went out from the warehouse and ducked down a small alley. He and the girl walked in silence for ten minutes as they made their way through the warehouse district. Once they had to hide as a Decepticon jet flew over head but it passed them without notice. Soon they had made it to a large warehouse on the outskirts of the district.

Bee put Ann back on the ground and pushed open the warehouse door and as soon as they made it inside shut it. It took a moment for the girl's eyes to adjust to the dimness of the building but she gasped at the sight in front of her once they did.

There was a huge blue and red bot sitting in the corner of the warehouse. It's one optic closed as if it were asleep but it made no sigh that it was alive. She was afraid to approach but Bumblebee went foreward without any qualms. He gently placed a cervo on the bot's shoulder and gave it a shake.

For a moment nothing happened but then the bot's one optic opened and he straightened up.

"Bumblebee?" Ann nearly jumped at his deep voice.

Apparently the blue and red cybertronian noticed and he looked her direction and she saw his other optic was nothing but a ghastly hole of stripped wires and crushed metal.

"Why did you bring her?" the bot didn't sound angry at all even though Ann felt like he ought to be, he sounded just...defeated.

"He wanted to prove to me he wasn't betraying the Haven," she piped up.

Bumblebee shrugged but gave a happy buzz.

The huge Cybertronian shook his great head though, "You should not have,".

The sadness in his deep voice almost made Annabelle's eyes tear up but she blinked then away and walked a few steps forward. She needed to know who this was. _'He obviously isn't Decepticon but he can't be an Autobot can he?'_

"I'm Annabelle Lennox, who might you be?" she introduced herself and then asked cautiously.

The great robot looked back at her, tilted his head slightly and sat forward, "Lennox? Are you related to Lt. Coloniel William Lennox?"

Annabelle nodded, "I'm his daughter,".

The bot nodded and then replyed, "I am Optimus,".

Ann stiffened as she recognised the name. Her father had told her stories of the old wars that they had actually won and how the old leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, was an amazing leader and fighter.

"You mean you are _the _Optimus, Optimus Prime? You are the leader of the Autobots!" she blurted out

Optimus sat back and closed his optic and Bee let out a low moan. The room seemed to dropped twenty degrees and Ann felt suddenly ashamed but for what she did not know.

The girl gave a nervous look, "Did...did I say something...wrong?"

Bumblebee was about to come forward when Optimus opened his optic and stopped him with a wave of his hand, "I _used _to be the leader but I am no longer fit for that role. I am no more,".

"But why? My father told me you were amazing against the Decepticons years ago what happened from then until now that changed that?"

Optimus looked at her but did not answer and Bee came forward and offered her a hand. It was obviously time to go. She gave one last sad look over to Prime but he had sat back and closed his optic again.

_**BOOOM! **_

The sudden explosion shook the ground and made dust come down from the ceiling. Ann bolted outside and looked up above the roofs of the buildings. Not even half a mile away the remnants of a huge smoke cloud swirled through the air and fresh streams of smoke started filitering through the air, blocking the sun and setting everything into dim twilight.

_'NO! The Haven!' _she gasped and looked over at Bee who looked up with the same look of horror.

"What has happened?" Optimus asked from inside his voice ringing around the empty warehouse.

Ann ran back into the building, visions of the Haven in flames, bots dead, her dad...

"You have to help! Everyone, my dad, the remaining Autobots they're all in trouble!" she said tears starting in her eyes.

Optimus stared at her blankly, not knowing what to do. Bumblebee looked from one to the other wishing with all hs might taht he could talk without having to use his radio.

Annabelle looked desperatly at the huge red and blue Cybertronian in shock as he remained sitting and just staring.

"They're your _FRIENDS_!" she yelled not caring if someone heard her.

Optimus blinked at this but turned away, "I can not! I've already injured and killed so many with my actions. I know you cannot afford to have that happen again,".

Ann felt the tears run down her face and she turned with Bumblebee by her side, "You're wrong Optimus you're nonactions right now are what have doomed us,".

And to this Optimus looked up and watched as Bee and Ann drove off in the bot's yellow camaro form to go and see what was left of the Haven. The internal battle within the Cybertronian raged back and forthmaking him put his head in his hands. Only thing that was clear was that he'd have to make a decision and neither choice was easy.


	7. Chapter 7: Prime

Halfbreed:

**A/N: Hey I'm on a roll with these updates :) Here's chapter 7 I hope you like it. Pweease review! It's what keeps me going!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span> Prime

"It seems that your wrist is indeed broken and that you cracked three of your ribs," Ratchet explained analyzing me with his optics.

"I had assumed...," I mumbled not really listening but more preoccupied with all the curious stares that I got.

I was sitting on another medical table in my sweatshirt and jeans as Sam, Cain, and two soldiers that had come over to see who the new comer was were staring at me with wide, curious, eyes.

I was used to people giving me seconds glances because of my face but the all out staring was starting to creep me out just a little bit. You could have cut the tension with a spoon as the medic bot finished and stepped back with the others. For a long minute there was an awkward silence and I tried my best to not look people in the eye but I couldn't take it.

"Alright I'm guessing you have some questions...so go ahead and ask 'em," I sighed and sat up straighter and crossed my arms over my chest.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and didn't seem to want to be the ones to ask...atleast until Sam piped up.

"So umm...to put it bluntly what the Hell happened to your face?".

"Sam!" Ratchet said warningly poking the man with a finger.

"What? She said I could ask!" he said back defensively.

"No Ratchet, it's okay I've been asking myself that same question for years," and at this I laughed.

This lightened the mood drasically and I could see everyone exhal their pent up breathes. Soon I answered some questions about my pat to the two soldiers that had come over, their names were Will Lennox (Ann's dad apparently) and Robert Epps. And after getting past their military like outisde they seemed like nice guys. After another few minutes of questions there was break in the conversation and Sam spoke again.

"So do you know what happened?" this time he asked more politly.

I shook my head, "No I'm afraid I don't. Last this I remember is a giant eye looking down at me and then I woke up a few days later but I always assumed that is was the Decepticon doctor that did it,".

Sam looked almost a little disappointed but Ratchet came forward, "No I do not believe that this is the work of that doctor, it's too...seemless I guess you could say not as grusome or haphazard as his experiments usually are,".

"Seemless?" I said shocked for a moment feeling the smooth metal that melded into my flesh with only a small ridge of scared skin that separated it.

"Yes it's quite remarkable...almost like..."

_**BOOOM!**_

The explosion interrrupted the medical bot halfway through his sentence. From above glass rained down along with hunks of concrete that crashed down. The lights above our heads flickered and died then from above came the sounds of gun fire along with the tangy, burned smell of gun smoke. All around people screamed and rushed towards the exit as at the far end of the gigantic room two bots jumped down with their weapons drawn.

"DECEPTICONS!" Rachet boomed making all the Autobots around him reveal their weapons and turn to face their enemies.

I swore and ducked underneath the table I was sitting on and that was when all Hell broke loose. The humans rushed around, some yelling orders while pulling out AK47s while others rushed forward to the exit in a frenzied panic. Again from above more huge crashes sounded and I felt a piece of glass bounce up and cut my cheek, the warm feeling of blood ran down my face but I ignored it.

Suddenly from behind I felt something grab my ankle and yank me out from underneath the table. I screamed bloody murder as I felt myself rushing upwards towards the face of one butt ugly Decepticon. His red optics glared over me and I could feel hot, oil scented, wind on my face. He growled something in Cybertronian and then his tiny gear-like pupils constricted as he focused on something behind me.

There was a _whoosh _as a small rocket came out of nowhere, it missed me by a few inches but hit the Decepticon right in his shoulder. Although it did next to diddly squat except make him even more pissed off then he already was. I looked down (or would it be up from my position?) and saw that another soldier had fired that rocket.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I bellowed so loud that my voice cracked.

But he didn't havce time answer as I felt my the hand around my ankle release and I plummeted head first towards the ground. I tried to scream again but my throat was so raw nothing came out. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to become possibly the world largest pancake.

Something large connected with my side making me lurch to a stop and brusing my already damaged ribs. But I shot open my eyes and saw that Cain had grabbed me around my middle. He hoisted me up and deposited me onto his massive shoulder next to his head.

"Hang on!" he bellowed making my ears ring.

I took his advice though and gripped a metal plate directly in front of me so hard that my fingers turned white and braced me legs underneath me. The navy blue bot the doged to the side as the same Decepticon growled and came forward shooting blasts of energy with a vengeful look in his optics.

I was amazed at how agile Cain was, being a large metal robot and all that, he ducked and wove about the wreckage of what used to be the Haven and finally was able to take down the Con with a well aimed shot to the head blowing bits of metal and circutry to the sky.

"Cain!" a voice called out over the dull roar of the battle.

The Cybertronian turned and saw that Ratchet was battling several mini con cats, ripping them apart as if they were made of paper.

"What is it?" he called back swiping a mini con aside himself.

"You need to go with...rrggh...Sideswipe and Wheeljack, take the remaining hu..arrhh...humans to saftey!" he said as he fended off the next wave of mini cons that attacked.

"What! No you'll be the only one left!" he argued back ducking another shot from a nearby Con.

"GO NOW! That's and order!" Ratchet yelled.

Cain gave a pained groan, I myself didn't want to abandon Ratchet to battle alone but I know I couldn't do anything by myself. But reluctantly the blue bot doged away towards the exit along with two other bots that I assumed were Sideswipe and Wheeljack.

I hung on for dear life as I was jerked forward as Cain ran towards the exit jumping and ducking as shots were fired and missed him either by a few centimeters or pinging off his armor and almost hitting me. Suddenly Cain skidded to slow himself and he scooped something off the ground deposited Sam next to me on his shoulder.

"Holy crap!" he yelled his eyes wide in fear and surprise.

My oonly responce was a nod as I was too preoccupied by not getting thrown off.

Finally we had made it to the exit. By now most of the humans had made it through and into the warehouse above, unfortunetly though not all of them had made it. Several burned bodies lay on the wreckage scattered around the enterance and I had to concentrate on not throwing up as we passed them. Cain's hand came up nad picked Sam and I up and then carefully deposited us on the ground at the feet of the two other bots and with several other humans that the Autobots had rescued.

"I need to go back and help Ratchet, you'll be able to escape from here right?" he said and turned.

I gave a small nod of approval as he fully turned and left but I had no idea that we were far from out of the thick of it, I was just gald for the moment to _not _be in a fight. The remaining soldiers shouted for us to gather around and to move forward and up into the warehouse tunnel. Just then there was another crash from above and a deep voice growled at us all as some were shot backwards by some energon cannon blasts. Megatron had arrived.

"You lowly worms thought that you all could evade me?" he came forward and his red optics landed on me seeming to pin me in place with fright.

"There you are...little scum thought you'd lost me 'eh," he rumbled and then started forward with his claws reaching for me.

The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion, like God had hit the slow-mo button on his universal remote. The human soldiers brought out puny looking handguns and fired useless bullets at him while he swatted a few of them away like flies, meanwhile I stumbled backwards until my ankle hit something behind me and I fell backwards into a hunk f concrete making my side flare with pain. Then there was a yellow blur that came out of nowhere and hit Megatron in the stomach with a blast that made him stumble back.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I heard someone yell and I saw Sam aving his arms in the air.

The yellow bot roared over in his camero mode and scooped Sam and several surviving humans into it's seats but as he turned to try and rescue me I realized that he'd be too late. Megatron already had gotton his balance back and was charging right at me a snarl etched into his face.

I squeezed my eye closed and felt a tear slip through and down my grimy cheek. I screamed again as anotehr huge crash came from above and glass rained down again. I rolled to the side as something gigantic landed right in front of me.

_'What is a piece of ceiling? Another Decepticon?' _I thought sheilding my face with my arms.

There was a moment of calm and then I heard something I'd never thought I hear in my life...ever.

Megatron's flabberghasted voice was deathly quiet, "_You_! You've decided to come out of hiding,".

I looked up and my jaw dropped, standing directly in front of me was a huge bot that was just as big as the Decepticon leader. His armor had faded blue and red flames on it and his gigantic cervos were clentched into fists. He didn't reply to Megatron's question but just started circling around to try and get to his new opponent.

The Con leader quickly tried to hide his shock behind a sneer and he copied his enemy's movments so that soon they were circling around each other.

"Not diplomatic come back today Prime?" he gloated.

Still the bot, (Prime was it?) said nothing but just glared at Megtron. Without warning they jumped at each other with an explosive clash of metal on metal. The Decepticon snarled as they exchanged blows to each other. Each more destructive than the last. I rolled to the side ignoring the pain in my chest and arm as a huge robtic foot landed where I had just been.

_'I need to get out of here before I get killed!' _I thought and ducked underneath a out stretched slab of crete that was propped up like a lean-to.

There was a roar of pain from one of the mechs, (which one I wasn't sure), followed shortly by a massive boom as someone fell to the ground. I peeked out cautiously and saw to my horror that Prime had been pinned facedown to the ground and Megatron had his huge foot planted directly on his back.

"Ha you're even more pathetic then you used to be Prime huh...no herioc speeches to day? Nothing?" he cackled pushing Prime's head into the rubble with his clawed cervo.

The red and blue bot struggled but couldn't move the Con's foot from off of him. He groaned and heaved until there was the shrieking sound of bending metal but he was stuck. I covered my mouth in fear as MEgtron went to deliver a fatal blow.

"I guess I won't need that girl now that's you've decided to come yourself!"

There was a sudden shooshing sound and a small blast came from Megatron's side throwing him off balance. Prime took the chance and pushed upward throwing off his attacker. I looked over and saw that Bumblebee had shot the Decepticon right in the side.

Megatron gave a growl of displeasure as he back off and observed the situation. Two of his bots had fallen, their remains lifeless apon the ground while the rest of his forces were being held as bay by the remaining bots and soldiers.

His optics flickered over everyone in the now destroyed Haven and he backed up into the exit tunnel, "You haven't won at all Autobots! You haven't even scratched the surface of my forces and next time there will be _NO _survivors!" and with that the Con transformed into a giant jet plane and took off destroying the tunnel in the process.

His followers took his lead and either escaped the same way or up out through the remaining ceiling. Within a few moments they were gone. A small cheer went up from the soldiers but mostly everyone was staring at the big blue and red bot...Prime.

"So you've come back Optimus?" everyone turned to look at Sam who had stepped forward.

Blood ran from a cut on his forehead and from his lip but besides that he looked unharmed. Optimus turned and knelt in front of the man and looked at his closely.

"Time had been good to you Samuel Witwicky,".

"Sorry but I can't seem to say the same to you Optimus," Sam replied no humor in his voice despite the jest.

I gasped as I saw that the bot had only one optic his left optic was missing. He stood back up and looked aroun feeling slightly odd I guessed that everyone was staring up at him.

There was the crunch of stone underfoot and I turned to see Cain approaching his eyes on Optimus but he seemed dreadfully preoccupied.

"Cain! Do you know..." I started to ask but he held up a cervo and looked over the crowd.

There was a moment of dreading silence where everyone looked over at him.

"What's wrong Cain?"

The blue bot hung his head and then said in a low monotone, "They've taken him...they've taken Ratchet,".


	8. Chapter 8: Respite

Halfbreed:

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 8! Did I leave you hanging in the last chapter? Good! And yes I'm sorry my friends that Ratchet was taken but no i cannot tell what has happened to him or if he's dead, you're all just going to have to wait! And I apologize about the late update so this chapter is longer than the rest. Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span> Respite

"What do you mean that they've taken Ratchet?" I said staring up in shock at Cain.

The navy blue bot shook his head sadness pouring off of him, "The Decepticons overwhelmed him while we were escaping and when Megatron fled they took him with them,".

Everyone looked at him with mixed reactions, most of them sad while others looked scared, worried, or just plain dumbstruck. I looked around at their faces and my eyes met Sams. At that moment I realised that we were both thinking the same thing, the same crazy, stupid thing. But was it _too _dangerous? To reckless and soon after this attack? But no...we all had to whether or not it was the smart thing to do, it was the _right _thing to do.

"Well we're going to go rescue him right!" I said Sam nodding his approval.

This was met with another long silence and no body said a word or moved to agree. I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me as the minutes ticked and on still no one did anything. The silence stretched on and on until it seemed like the room was going to burst.

"What!" I looked around accusingly, finally breaking the silence, "Are you're all going to just let him be torchered and killed by those damn Cons? Do you all have no life left in you at all? No honor? Not even the decency to _try_!" I clentched my fists and I saw almost everyone dip their heads in shame, everyone except...

"Kia, we all want to go rescue Ratchet, truly we do but look at us...we need to get somewhere safe first and regroup be fore we can even consider a rescue mission," Ann stepped forward and said sadly.

I blinked at her and considered her words, everthing inside of me tried to reject what she was saying, wanting to immediatly go and help out my new found friend but her words rang true. It wouldn't do anything good for Ratchet if a ragtag group of beat up bots and soldiers went and tried to free him right then and there. Ratchet would have to wait whether I liked it or not.

In a last ditch effort to push my idea I looked up at Cain. The blue bot shook his head sadly though I could tell that he longed to rescue Ratchet himself.

"What they say it true," he answered and I nodded as well.

After that everyone's attention went back to Optimus Prime. He stood there quietly gazing around at all the people but avoiding the optics of the bots.

"So Optimus why? Why now to come back?" Lennox stepped forward and asked.

Not in an accusing tone or in anyway that would indicate that the Cybertronian was in trouble but he looked down in an ashamed way.

"I came to assist you," he said back after a moment.

Will looked at him a moment longer, looking as if he wanted to say something more but instead he turned to address the people standing around.

"Come on, those Cons will be back soon and I don't want to be around when they do! Let's pack as much as we can salvage and move!".

Everyone moved at once, each remaining person going to go do something different. Some started collecting any remaining food and supplies that had survived the attack, while others searched for anyone who was among the rubble that had survived.

I walked over to Ann to try and help her move a man with an injured leg over to an open space where other wounded were collecting.

At first I was focused on my task and trying not to drop the man as pain lanced up my side but after we sat the man down and stood I noticed the tear tracks that had cut through the dust that coated Annabelle's face. She was about to turn to go back to look for more injured when I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ann...are you alright?"

She looked at me and then hastily wiped her eyes, "Ye...yeah I'm fine just go something in my eye...dust,".

I may not have been a people person but I can tell when someone lies, and Ann lied exceptionally badly too.

"Ann please, what..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"I said I'm fine! Please Kia..." she seemed taken aback at the harshness in her voice because she blinked rapidly and then said, "I'm sorry Kia, sorry I snapped just right now...it's not a good time,".

I took my hand off her shoulder and nodded hoping later she'd be willing to tell me.

"Anyway, you should stay here you're bleeding again and you still haven't fully healed," Ann's eyes flicked to the bandages that were visible beyond the zipper of my sweat shirt.

I was about to object that I really was fine when it twinged so painfully again that I saw blackness rim my vision for a moment.

"Oh...dammit fine!" I grumbled and sat down on a block a cement and put my head in my hands and closed my eyes until the dizzyness went away.

Annabelle patted my head and then walked off back into the sea of bustling people. After about five minutes I was able to sit up without fear of passing out again and observed the other injured that were around me. Some had been lucky enough to escape with just a dislocated finger to shoulder while others had entire limbs broken or destroyed. Some just gritted their teeth when the pain came while other moaned out loud and clentched their teeth.

I scowled, had this entire attack been about me? Had the Decepticons come for me, had they followed me and Bumblebee here? Or was I just a side prize while they destroyed their enemy's hide out?

_'And how had they found out about the Haven?' _I thought to myself.

The place wasn't the easiest thing in the world to find, but was it obviouse enough for the Cons to find? Well apparently yes. The thing that concern me the most was if it was my fault. Did _I _bring this danger apon every innocent person and bot here?

The thought made me feel cold inside and I wanted to run away and hide.

_'Is this how traitors feel?' _

"KIA!"

The squeaky voice broke into my dark thoughts and I looked up in surprise, "Tron?"

The small mini-bot came out from underneath a metal girder and sprang at me his cervos gripping my arm as if it were about to disappear.

"Tron!" I pulled my friend into a hug and ingnored his weak protests.

Finally I let him go and he stood infront of me with his red optics glowing with happiness.

"I thought you were dead!" he said.

I looked at him for a moment longer and then I broke into laughter. A moment later both of us were laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Re...really? You should know it takes more than that to kill me," I giggled back trying to stop my laughter cause it was making my ribs hurt again.

He giggled back, "Tru...true very true,".

After our initial laughter died down we were able to ask questions back and forth about what had happened to us before the Decepticon's attack. For almost half an hour we went back and forth about our 'adventures' if that is what you could them.

"Is this where the injured are taken?" an abrupt deep voice interrupted my conversation with Tron and I looked up to see that the new bot, Optimus, was standing above me holding a woman who's head was covered in dried blood.

"Oh...uhhh...yeah sure," a answered hastily.

_'Smooth Kia, real smooth,'._

I shook my head and help lay the unconsious woman up against a piece of metal. With Tron's help I tore off a strip of cloth from the sleeve of my sweat shirt and used it to try and clean off some of the blood that covered the woman's face. All of it seemed to have come from a nasty bash on the side of her head. Slowly but surely her face was more reconisable but still she remained unconsious. Finally I was able to remove as much of the blood as possible I crouched down and tried to see if there was anymore I could do to help.

"Will she be alright?"

Tron and I jumped at the deep voice and turned around quickly to see that Optimus still hadn't left yet.

"Please don't do that again!" I growled.

I hated getting scared it always put me in a bad mood afterwards and I was always to paranoid after. Optimus gazed at me with a slightly shocked look on his mechanical face and his optics locked onto the metal part of mine. Being slightly flustered I met his gaze and stared at the gaping hole where his left optic used to be. We stayed like this for some time until finally I grew uncomfortable enough to look away. Tron nervously tapped the tips of his metal fingers together as the silence stretched on and on.

"I apologize for frightening you," the blue and red Cybertronian said finally, his eyes still not leaving my face.

I nodded and stood up from crouching in front of the woman and then fully turned to face Optimus.

"It's okay, I just hate getting scared and, to answer your other question, as far as I can tell that woman should be alright as soon as she wakes up,".

The bot nodded in what I guessed was an understanding way. There I looked around at all the people again man were already starting to pack together the supplies and move them all together in the far corner of the gigantic room.

"May I ask you a question young one?" Optimus walked up so he was parallel with where I was standing.

"Uhhh...sure, shoot" I answered having a hunch at what he was going to aske me about.

"Shoot? Shoot what may I ask?"

I snorted as I tried to hide the burst of laughter that had tried to escape, "No I didn't mean...it's a term in the human language that means...means go ahead,".

I took a deep breath and tried to wipe the small smile taht was tugging at my lips with limited success but Optimus seemed unfazed by my laughter.

"How is it that you came to have such interesting...features?" he asked seeming to try to put in delicate terms.

I looked up at him, my hunch was right.

"I truely have no idea, I don't remember anything except a bright blue light and then I woke up days later," I answered back.

Optimus nodded seeming troubled by something then I asked back, "Why do you wnat to know?".

This made the bot look up and alarm seemed to race through him. but it truely was very hard to tell with the missing optic.

"Kia!"

The sound of my name being called pulled my attention away from Optimus and I saw Will Lennox running towards me followed by Cain and Bumblebee.

"Yes?"

"Did you used to live anywhere nearby?"

The question surprised me, why did he want to know?

"Uh I'm not sure but I think..."

"Yes she did it is only a few blocks down from here, in another ware house," Tron answered for me.

I nodded to him gratefully and then looked back to Lennox.

"Would it be big enough to hold supplies and few bots?" he asked again.

I considered the question and understood where he was going with it. He neede a place to help store the collected supplies while they found a place to evacuate the Haven people. I tried to remember the dimentions of my warehouse and I nodded.

"Yes it should be big enough,".

This seemed to please Lennox immensly because he gave a relieved smile, "Great, do you think you could lead Cain, Bumblebee, and Optimus there so that we can move some of the ammo there?"

"Colonial Lennox? Me?" Optimus asked seeming surprised.

"Yes Optimus, you said you wanted to help and this job takes some big help. You're the biggest we have at the moment,".

There was a pause and the big bot nodded, "Agreed,".

I smirked this was going to be interesting, "It should be fine Lennox but how are we going to transport a butt load of ammo along with three car sized robots to a ware house that is several blocks away. _Without _getting spotted?"

Lennox looked me stright in the eyes and boldy replied, "I am still working on that part of the plan,".


	9. Chapter 9: Preparing

Halfbreed:

**Hey here's chapter 9! I hope you like it! Enjoy, and please review :D Thanks - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span> Preparing

"I told you I don't need a fraggen guardian!" I yelled frustrated at the situation.

Cain, Bumblebee, Lennox, Epps, Tron, and I stood to the side arguing over whar Lennox had just proposed. He was insisting that Cain would be my Autobot guardian while on our way to the warehouse.

"He'll have enough problems watching for, and fighting Decepticons without having to watch my back," I siad back crossing my arms subbornly.

"Kia, you're still injured and aren't going to be able to fend for yourself if a Con comes charging out, you don't have two heads," Lennox pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while Epps smirked behind his back.

"What about Tron then? He and I have know each other longer than I've known Cain. He's been watching my back for years!"

Suddenly Cain stepped forward and knelt down so close that his face was just inches from my own and I took a step back, slightly frightened since I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Look kid, I'm not doing myself any favors for volunteering to do this. But you need to except the fact that if Megatron comes charging out at you that little scrap will do next to nothing. For once in your life except that you can't do everything on your own and that you _are _vulnerable," he grumbled his green optics narrowing.

At first I wasn't sure if I was mad at being called vulnerable or just humbled. At the moment I was going with angry.

"You may have provided for yourself for most of your life but now you don't have to. So just suck it up and deal with that fact," Cain finished and stood up from kneeling down.

I thought through what he had said, ignoring Tron's indignant mutterings about being called a scrap. Slowly, and grudgingly I saw that what the bot had said was true. If Megatron, or any Con really, decided to attack me I wouldn't last more than a minute. Finally I sighed and looked up to Lennox and then looked at Cain.

"You know that it's going to be Hell trying to keep me safe right?"

The bot gave a small smile, "I wouldn't expect anything less,".

* * *

><p>Optimus finished stacking the last crate on top of the other two. But his attention was not on his work but on the girl Kia he had met only a few hours before hand.<p>

"She's still alive..." he said to himself resting a cervo on the crates.

_'What if she is to find out what I've done? Will she..no...could she forgive me?' _he though sadly and didn't notice the man coming up behind him.

"Optimus!" Lennox called up.

The big bot looked down suddenly and strightened up.

"Are you all set to go?" the man asked

"Yes,".

Will nodded and lead him over to where Bumblebee, Cain, and Kia were waiting by three dufflebags, and two small crates.

"Alright, so the plan is as follows. Cain you will take Kia, obviously, and the dufflebags of unloaded weapons. Bee will take the crate of food, and medical supplies and Optimus you'll take the ammo," he said, "you'll have a few more hours of daylight left, so hop to it!"

Right then Bumblebee transformed into the fifth generation, yellow, Camaro. Optimus, rather slowly at first, shifted and then turned into a faded red and blue Peterbilt semi with faded flames on the hood, and finally Cain bent down and trasformed into a navy blue Dodge Charger with black racing stripes.

"Whoa!" Kia exclaimed and peered into the passenger window.

"Cain will lead the way down to the warehouse, we only have a little bit of time so let's go!" Lennox ordered and everyone prepared.

* * *

><p>Megatron looked down at the prisoner that knelt before him, his cervos chains down to the marble floor. The only other occupant of the room was a lone Decepticon guard that stood statue still by the large pair of doors. Slowly the Autobot stirred seemingly out of unconsiousness and he looked up at the Decepticon leader, anger sparking in his blue optics.<p>

"You're getting old Megatron, not killing your prisoners as quickly as usual," he muttered giving his bonds an experimental tug but they held firm.

"You talk about age to me Ratchet, when you were a medic even before even our war," Megatron grumbled back standing up off his throne and stood directly in front of the Autobot.

"Then why don't you just finish an old pile of scrap like myself off, or are you too old even to do that?" he goaded earning him a snarl from Megatron.

The Decepticon leader paced back and forth keeping his optics locked onto the Autobot who stared defiantly back with his ice blue ones.

"Tell me, medic...where are the rebels going to hide? Who shall lead them now that you are gone?" he finally demanded.

"You really think you can intimidate me into betraying my companions? You're not only old Megatron but going senial as well," Ratchet gave a humorless laugh as the Con growled and seemed like he was ready to punch a hole through his chest.

He approached Rachet so that his face a few inches from the medics, his red optics burning into the bot's face almost as if he was attempting to burn two holes into him.

"You there!" he suddenly ordered to the Con guard, making him jump, "go get Starscream and Able...NOW!".

"Hmmm...not even willing to finish me himself, you are loosing your touch Megatron. So sad really, how was it you were able to even take this planet," Ratchet mumbled loud enough for him to hear earning him another glare and growl but Megatron returned to pacing around in front of his throne.

Minutes ticked by in silence until finally the two doors at the end of the room opened as Able and Starscream entered. Able seemed slightly nervous that he had been summoned by his master while Starscream was as impassive as ever.

"Starscream take the medic down to the lab, the Doctor and I will be with him in a few cycles, Able stay for a moment," Megatron ordered halting his pacing.

At the name of the Doctor Ratchet's optics widened and he sneered as Starscream broke his chains from the floor and half dragged him across the room, fighting and grumbling to no avail. It was only until they had left that silence enveloped the room again.

Able stood there staring at the floor as Megatron stared him down, silent anger radiating off the Con like heat.

"Lord Meg..."

**BANG!**

Before the bot even had a chance to finish Megatron hit him to the side of the head sending him crashing to the floor .

"How is it Optimus Prime is still alive! I was told by _you _that he went offline directly after the war!" he bellowed making Able cower on the floor making him look even more pitiful then he had before.

"M..master, I had no idea that Prime was...was still alive! If I had I w...would have surely told you," he tried backing up but was hit again making Able go flying into the back wall, cracking the stone.

"Would you have told me Able? You may be more reliable than Starscream had been but not more loyal,".

"Master I'd never lie to..."

"NEVER LIE TO ME!" Megatron roared punching Able once again.

Then he gave an evil, humorless, laugh that would have scared the scrap out of anything.

"Able you killed and lied to your own kin to get to where you are now, that is what makes you a Decepticon. Unlike your cowardly brother, you have earned your stripes and in doing so made yourself a repuation as a _liar,_" then Megatron straightened up.

"Perhaps you've noticed how..._obediant_...Starscream, Blackjack, and several other Decepticons have been lately,".

Able gave a nod and sat up slightly.

"Maybe you would like to join them in their obediance?" the Con leader snapped his talons and from behind the throne the Doctor emerged once more holding a squirming metal worm.

"Quite interesting aren't they, Snatchers," Megatron said quietly as the tiny bot deposited the worm into his cervo.

Able backed up quickly as his leader approached and dangled the horrid thing in his face, dripping some liquid onto his cest plate.

"But Lord..M...Megatron, I'd be m..much more useful as a solider...not a slave...p..please..." he stuttered as the worm's mouth clicked menacingly and it's bright optics shone with uncanny intelligence.

"Eh? Really Able, give me one reason not to, just one and we'll see about this worm _not _being your new master," Megatron growled.

"I..." Able's thoughts raced trying to find something, anything to redeem him from the jaws of the snatcher.

"What will it be?"

Able looked up finally and tried to answer confidently, "I'll...I'll make sure the my brother, and...and Prime go offline permanently,".

"And if you fail?" Megatron took back the snatcher slightly.

"I won't,"

"But if you do, what will happen," Megatron's eyes glowed for a moment.

"Then...then I'll take the Snatcher,".


	10. Chapter 10: Brother's Brawl

Halfbreed:  
><strong>Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it especially since this is my 10th chapter! YAY a milestone. I hope you all enjoy it and keep those reviews coming. Thanks -Rin<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:<span> Brother's Brawl

I sighed and leaned back in the leather passenger seat of the navy blue Charger. The inside of the car was spotlessly clean, neat, and high tech. The seats were bonded, black, leather that were soft and comfortable to sit in. The center console had a color dashboard display and bright-hued readouts on the driver information display. It also had an eight inch touch screen for the radio, AC, and GPS. I tempted to start randomly pushing buttons on the steering wheel to see what they did but I knew Cain would kill me. So I restrained myself.

"Are we there yet?" Tron squeaked from behind me in the back seat and I laughed.

"You gear head we haven't even left the Haven yet, Lennox is giving some last minute instructions," I poked his chest plate and he gave an impatient sigh.

"Relax there scrappy, we'll be out of here in a few minutes," Cain's voice emminated from the car's radio making me jump in surprise.

The window rolled down by itself as Will Lennox walked up and stuck his head in through the window.

"Alright, it should take an hour at most to get to the warehouse and unload all the supplies. Cain you'll contact me as soon as you get there or if anything goes wrong," he explained turning his head to face the radio.

"Right," he answered and I nodded.

Lennox brought his head out from the window and started to walk away as he seemed to think of something, "Oh and Kia...".

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"Please...don't be reckless,".

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Why on earth would you ever say that?".

Lennox rolled his eyes back and then pounded a fist on the Charger's roof, "Arlight let's head out!"

Engines roared into life and exhaust scented the air as all the Autobots started up. Cain headed out first through a second entrance to the Haven that I didn't know about. It was a metal ramp that led up out onto an old abandoned alley. When we reached the street it was cast with dusky shadows from the setting sun, the day had gone by rather quickly since the whole being-attacked-by-Decepticons thing. The car paused as we made it onto the street and then slowly rolled along at a slow pace followed by Bumblebee and Optimus.

At first I felt up tight and slightly nervous about Cons coming out of nowhere. But as the minutes crept by and we made very slow progress I started to feel slightly impatient.

"You know we could go just a teensy bit faster Cain, we'll never make it in an hour at this rate," I muttered putting my feet up on the dashboard.

"We'll make it, just hold on," he answered back, sounding slightly annoyed as we rounded a corner into another alley.

"But you're a car, aren't you supposed to go fast?"

"I'm supposed to be Charger, not a Ferrari. This mission calls for stealth not muscle," he answered back, taking the corner at a snail's pace.

I grumbled and turned in my seat to look out the back window at out companions.

"Stealth...really? You know you have a Canary yellow Camaro and flamed painted semi following you right?" I said sarcastically earning me an angry rev of the engine.

"I told you you'd regret being my guardian,".

"I am not regretting that I'm regretting not duck taping your mouth closed before we left," Cain answered back and then was silent.

I stuck my tongue out at him, whether or not he could see was unknown but I felt like I got my point across. Unbenownced to me Tron was silently having a fit of laughter in the back of the car until finally a chuckly made it from his vocal processors.

"What!" I whipped around and glared at him, my robotic eye flaring ice blue but it had no effect what so ever on my friend.

"You argue like an old married couple! HAHAHA!" Tron chuckled wiping a drop of grease from his optic.

'Ewww!' I thought to myself and half heartedly swiped at Tron, making him jump back.

I continued to grumble at the mini bot until our little exchange was suddenly interrupted by a crackle of static over the radio and a frenzy of chirps, buzzes, and moans came from it.

"What is it Bumblebee?" I heard Cain ask halting out procession for a moment.

There was a another drabble of whirs and beeps that I took as the bot's warning to something. There was silence in the car as our friend chirped on until he finished with a learing moan.

"Kia you're about to get your wish. We're about to go really fast," Cain said and before I had time to buckle myself in there was a screech of tires as the navy blue Charger shot forward and wheeled around another corner.

I yelled as we barely missed a pair of dumpsters, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!".

Cain didn't speak for several minutes and I was about to ask again when his voice finally broke over the radio again sounding collected but nervous.

"Bumblebee picked up four Decepticon energon signatures coming in our way and coming fast. They are most likely coming to finish what they started. We must loose them before we get to your warehouse," Cain rushed, as he did a full power slide across an intersection and back into a small alley.

I fumbled with the seat belt to my right and was able to click it into place. Then I looked back over my shoulder to see what had become of the yellow Camaro and Optimus. Bee was only a few yards behind us and Optimus was a little further back because of his bulkier form. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down my heartbeat. Already I had, had two closer than needed encounters with Decepticons and already I was getting really sick and tired of them.

"Cain incoming!" I heard Optimus's deep voice over the radio this time as a hight pitched whooshing sound could be heard above us.

I looked out the window and saw a big F-22 jet go speeding overhead and I felt my stomach grow cold. Cain screetched to a halt as the jet dive bombed us and transformed mid air and a black and silver Decepticon landed before us.

"Kia get out!"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Do it, NOW!"  
>I unbuckled the seat belt, grabbed Tron, and then threw myself out of the car and onto the ground, rolling slightly and then coming up in a crouch. Cain transformer immediatly throwing the duffle bags that had been in his truck over by where I was.<p>

"Starscream!" he growled clentching his cervos into fist and raising them, preparing to fight.

I scrambled out of the way and dragged one of the bags away as Bumblebee and Optimus arrived both transforming as well. There was the revving of another engine and three more cars came from around the corner. One was the black SUV that I recognised as Blackjack, a large army vehical that I didn't recognise, and the last was a dark maroon Doge charger with black racing stripes.

They all transformed directly behind Starscream and they all brought out weapons. I watched in horrifyed awe as the smaller red one approached.

"Surrender and you're deaths will be swift Autobots, you are out numbered and out classed. If you do not I will personally make your deaths as painful as possible,".

"And why should we believe you slag hearted, spark brained, scrap piled excuse for a bot!" Cain rumbled across to him, his voice taking on a darkness that scared the crap out of even me as I watched.

"I have the power to inflict as much torcher as I see fit...you should know that eh...brother...," red bot sneered and waved a cervo.

The blue bot didn't have time to react as Starscream lept the gap between the two bots and tackled Cain to the ground in a thunderous crash of metal and stone.

"And what of you Optimus Prime, do you really think that your return will change anything?" the red Con shouted back over to bot as if nothing had happened.

The huge blue and red bot frowned but his only responce was his face shield coming together with a clang and he raised an arm that transformed into a blade.

"So be it," the Decepticon muttered and fired his weapon.

I ducked as bits of stone and metal rained down on me and I felt my robotic ear whine with feedback at the huge crashes and screaming as metal hit metal. Cain was battling Starscream, Bumblebee had engaged the Decepticon that had transformed from the army car, and Optimus was exchanging blows with Blackjack, and the red bot.

"Kia we have to get out of here before we become holes in the ground!" Tron exclaimed to me ducking as an explosion detonated right in front of us.

"What about them? We can't just leave!" I said back to him watching in horror as one of Cain's metal plates was ripped off of him and he gave a yell of pain.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't fight a Con by yourself!" he squeaked back to me his red optics large in fear.

I frowned and then glanced at the duffle bag that I was leaning against. I unzipped the bag and rummaged around inside of it and pulled out an AK47 from it's depth.

"I may not be able to do it, but I can sure as Hell try!" I growled and then stood up but bent double to duck behind a trash barrel. I inspected the weapon in my hands, it's weight unfamilar in my hands.

I put my finger on the trigger and put the butt of the gun just under my shoulder, next to my armpit.

"Oh dear Lord help me!" I muttered and pressed the trigger.

Nothing happened and I groaned as I realized that the weapon wasn't loaded.

Just then there was another roar of pain and I saw the Con, Blackjack, fall to the ground, with a tremendous crash. A giant hole blasted through his chest, energon spilling out onto the street. Bumblebee stood over him and gave him one last shot that silenced the Decepticon for good. Then the Autobot turned and fired some shots at Starscream who was still attacking Cain.

That's when I saw the crate nearby that Optimus had been carrying before hand, the ammo that Lennox had talked about. I glanced down at my gun and groaned in dread at what I was going to have to do. I took a deep breath and then bolted across the alley nearly getting my head taken off by a swing of a Decepticon cervo.

I ducked and wove around the fighting, finally sliding to a stop behind the crate that contained the ammo. With a heave I unlatched two of the locks that kept the lid on and I threw it open. Looking desperatly around I saw some small boxes marked 47 rounds and ripped open the cover. With unsure fingers I loaded the gun with the rounds and clicked it shut.

"Fleshling you are mine!" a roar sounded behind me and I saw that Starscream was barreling towards me with his optics glowing flaming red.

I reacted without thinking and pulled the trigger of the gun in my hands. The shots hit the bot in the shoulder and head but only impeded his advance and made him extremely mad. The force of the fired shots made the gun pound backwards into my side and forced me to the ground.

"MINE!"

I scrambled backward trying to get uo but I was too slow and the Con was right on top of me. Just as he reached down to grab me I raised a hand (as if it were going to stop a ton of steel) and closed my eyes.  
>There was a splitting, burning pain in my right, outstretched hand and at the same time a blinding white flash. I screamed and hugged the hand to my chest, I felt hot, sticky blood running from the wound on it and my still broken wrist burned as well. Starscream roared in pain as well and retreated a small, hot, glowing hole left in his face from the hit.<p>

For the next few minutes I stayed in a fetal position staining my shirt red with fresh blood and whimpering to myself as the battle started to dwindle down. Optimus was able to hold the army car and had severly injured the red bot that had ganged up with him. He pulled Starscream back and punched him right in the chest sending him stumbling backwards with an angry growl.

"Decepticons fall back!" the red Con yelled out backing away slowly as a very angry looking Cain approached him with glowing energy cannons and a deadly look on his face.

Starscream hesitated looking from the bot to Optimus and back but then grudgingly backed away and transformed into his jet form.

"Able you coward! Not even willing to fight for your own side!" Cain growled at the red bot who snarled back in responce.

"We'll meet again soon my brother, you can count on that!".

And with that the red bot, Able, transformed back into the red Charger and, followed by the army car, sped off after his jet companion.

"Kia are you alright?" Tron ran over and put his face right up to mine.

I shook my head and held out my hand for him to see, the movement sending fresh streams of blood over the burned skin and splatted onto the ground.

"Cain we're going to need a medic! A human one," Tron squeaked up at the blue bot who had come over along with Optimus.

"I've already contacted Lennox and he's sending some soldiers over, they'll be here in a minute," he responded and knelt down, touching my shoulder with a large finger.  
>"Can you sit up?"<p>

I grimiced but did so looking around blearily, trying not to look at my ruined hand. I didn't think that I'd be able to stomach it if I saw it. Just like Cain had said a small silver car arrived carrying three people. Epps, Sam, and Annabelle.

"What are you doing here? Lennox said that he'd send soldiers?" Optimus asked walking over as the silver car transformed into Wheeljack.

"Cain said you needed a medic, I'm the closest thing we've got to that and Sam insisted on coming to check on Bee so here we are. There's no used arguing," she muttered at disapproving look on Cain's face as he approached.

I looked up as Ann knelt down next to tittering as she looked at my face, "I thought my dad said not to be reckless,".  
>She gently grabbed my arm and extended it so it sat in her lap. She poked a finger at my wrist and I gave a hiss as the bones throbbed.<p>

"Still broken..."

"No duh!" I muttered, trying not to moan as I saw the carnage done to my hand.

The flesh directly in the middle of my palm was a blackened and burned hole as if someone had stuck a red hot poker into it and left it there. Dried blood formed around it and caked the underside of my arm. My fingers were also burned but not to such a degree, they were an angry red color and stung horribly but were still recognizable. Annabelle took a medical pack from a back pack she had with her and started wrapping white gauze around my hand, the fabric stinging my hand so that I jerked it back.

"Stop it! We need to get this bandaged for travel and I'll clean it as soon as we get to the safepoint, then you can complain all you want," she said forcefully making me stop.

I looked at her hard brown eyes and said bit of her dad as I looked, "Fine,".

I held my arm as still as possible as she finshed wrapping the bandages around the wound and then made a sling from the extra material.

"Are we all set?" Epps asked as I stood with some help from Ann.

"Yeah, we need to hurry to the warehouse before Starscream and his cronies come back," Ann answered back.

I looked over and saw that Wheeljack was checking Cain over, focusing where his shoulder plate had been ripped off.

"I'm fine really, we just need to get going. You can do a full diagnostic when we arrive," he pushed the scientist's hand away and stood up.

He walked over to where I was and went down onto one knee, "You're making it very hard to guard you properly,".  
>I gave a small laugh but stopped and gave a grimice, "I told you I would,".<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Medics and Monsters

Halfbreed:

**Here's chapter 11 I hope you enjoy and sorry for the hold up in the updates! Being homeschooled doesn't really let you take a vacation hehe...but the plot bunnies ran off on their vacation so I had to track them down. Thanks for dealing with my laziness and please review! -Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11:<span> Medics and Monsters

"You're lucky to be alive," Ann commented as she prodded my ribs making me grimace and clentch my fists, "encountering Starscream and all,".

My only responce was to give a slight nod, I didn't feel any pride in what ever had happened. I hadn't done anything to be proud of.

"You're ribs seem to still healing alright though but you're wrist isn't so lucky. I think that you've fractured it lower down and that burn..." she said, letting the sentence fade.

Our group had made it to my warehouse home without anymore Decepticon encounters but we were still in bad shape. Bumblebee had his optic busted along with several dings and dents. Cain had one of his shoulder plates ripped off and he was leaking energon onto the cement floor. Optimus had similar dents along with a busted piston in his leg and I had the obvious broken ribs, wrist, and now a blackened hand.

Annabelle took my hand gently and started unwrapping the bandages that surrounded it. I gulped as the last layer was removed and I saw the gruesome that had been left there. A large scoop of flesh, about a quarter of an inch deep, had been carved out of my palm and still oozed a little blood and some gross clear puss.

The center, the deepest part of the injury, was a nasty dark red color with blackened edged that pulsed with pain along with every beat of my heart. The skin closer to the surface was a slightly lighter red color but didn't have such...uh crispy looking edges and stung more than anything.

Annabelle let go of my hand after examining it and bent back to grab her medical bag. She took out a bottle of clear liquid that smelled like a hospital when she opened it, a bag of cotton swaps, more clean guaze, and...

"SCISSORS!" I exclaimed moving my hand closer to myself.

"I have to remove the dead skin to clean the still live area, it won't hurt to cut it. It's dead," Ann explained giving the scissors an experimental snap.

I eyed her warily but allowed her to grab my hand again. Slowy she snipped away the skin and I turned away quickly, feeling my stomach start to churn. I never was good at medical stituations. Mechanics I could do, there was no blood, or gore. Just metal, oil, and some grease.

"Alright," she said finally putting the horrid scissors away and holding up a cotton swap, "this is going to hurt. So I suggest you get something to grip or bite,".

I groaned and looked around for something to hold onto. I saw a screw driver sitting on the the crate next to me and I grabbed it.

"Alright, ready?"

"No..." I muttered but nodded.

Ann dipped the swap into the icky smelling bottle and then gently dabbed it around the edges of my wound. It took all I could to not howl in pain and I stabbed the screw driver into the wooden crate's lid. The metal spoke dug down a good inch or so before it stopped and I gripped it until my knuckles popped.

The cleaning agent, or whatever it was burned the exposed flesh of my hand making me want to clentch it up and wash it out. But I tried my best to not move my hand until Ann was finished. Finally what seemed like an eternity she finished and slowly wrapped fresh bandages around it and then tightly splinted my wrist again.

"There it's all set, just don't do anything that will disrupt it again," Ann said as she put her supplies away.

I moved my fingers around and then stood up, "Where did you learn to be a doctor?".

Ann hesitated but then turned back to me, "From Ratchet, he may have been a Cybertronian medic but he learned quite a bit about treating humans so when he became my guardian at the beginning of the war he taught me what he knew," she explained sadness radiating from her voice.

I finally understood. That's why she had been crying after Cain told us that Ratchet had been captured, he had been her, guardian, teacher, and best friend; it would have been like if I had lost Tron or Cain. And suddenly a wave of empathy rose up in me.

We were silent for a moment and I could tell that Annabelle was trying not to cry this time.

"Ann could I get your opinion on this?" Wheeljack called over making us both look over.

"What's wrong?" she asked after we had walked over.

"I can't seem to find the source of this leak on Cain here, and I'm more of an inventor or scientist, not a medic. So perhaps you would know more about this than I would," he said his optics wide with worry.

Ann inspected where some blue liquid was dripping rapidly from the side of Cain's arm and even brought out a small flash light to try and look up in between two pieces of steel.

"I...I can't seem to see where it's coming from either Wheeljack, but we need to stop the leak before you loose too much energy," she said clicking the flashlight off and frowned, "unfortunetly though I'm not that familar with bot's mechanics, that was mainly...mainly Ratchet's thing,".

"But how are you going to fix it if you can't see it?" Sam asked and Cain's optics narrowed to green slits.

"You don't have to,".

Everyone turned to look at Tron in surprise, myself included. The tiny bot just sat calmly on one of the crate his red optics flicking over to me. Everyone's eyes soon followed suit and soon everyone one was staring at me.

"Kia you remember after you fixed me and we had been together for about a year or so that I had a similar problem? My left cervo started leaking and it wouldn't stop," he asked me.

"Uh...yeah I guess so, it was part of your main pipline that had been crushed. You really think that's what's wrong?" I said back unsure of where the bot was going with this.

"Yeah I think that's exactly what's wrong, you could fix him easily," Tron answered back.  
>"You can fix bots?" Sam said brightly the man sitting up straighter.<br>"Really Kia! How?" Epps asked, I had almost forgotten he was there.

"To a point, I am part mechanical myself so I've made it part of my business to know how to repair minor things. But I don't think I'm a medic, I'm not even sure how you guys work. The biggest thing I've fixed it Tron's busted arm and his optic once when he got into a fight," I said self consiously.

"Well you're the closest thing we've got, so what's the worst thing that could happen?" Cain asked back.

"Your arm could fall off cause I screwed up or you could loose too much energon and go offline," I said back.

No one said anything and I rolled my eyes, groaned and walked over to where all of my old stock of sellible parts that I had collected over the years. All of my old stuff had been pushed into the corner away from where the bots stuff was. It wasn't much, just an old ripped cot with a blanket thrown over it, one extra change of clothes, and a cooler filled with all the parts. In my spare time I used to clean, take apart, and put back together all the parts and in doing so learned how they worked.

But I wasn't sure if I'd be able to fix a full Cybertronian, they were alot more complicated than a mini-bot.  
>Shifting through the parts I brought out a small hand held welder, a spare bit of tubing, and a pair of heavy duty pilers. I didn't even know what I was doing, I just got what I thought I'd need.<p>

"Ah Hell what am I doing..." I muttered, "alright let's get this over with before I regret anything," I said to everyone watching and walked up to Cain.

He extended his arm and rested it on another crate, I could tell that it was hard for him to even do that, and taking a deep breath I deposited my supplies onto the crate and then examined the leaking limb.

"Ann can I borrow that flashlight of yours?" I extended my left hand.

She placed it in my palm and I clicked it on, then I grabbed the pilers and peered into the crack between two pieces of metal where the energon was dripping out the fastest.

'There!' I thought to myself as I saw the origin point of the energon but I couldn't see the tube itself.  
>"Cain can you widen the metal plates here so I can get the pliers in there?" I asked and I could see the bot almost gulp with apprehension.<p>

'Sheesh for someone who can fight off Cons he's an awful baby when is comes to wounds,' I was about to say but thought better of it.

"Uh of course," he finally answered.

The plates widened about an inch but no more and I sighed, "Okay here goes...well everything,".

It took a full fifteen minutes and alot of sweat but I cut off the damaged tubing and welded in the replacment, all the while being watched by everyone. I could almost feel their gazes burning into the back of my head. But finally I sat back with a huff, my hands smudged with grease, energon, and my own sweat.

"There..how do you feel?" I asked to my guardian as he stood up and flexed his arm back and forth.

"It feels...good like it did before the battle," he gave a smirk, "you're a better mechanic than you let on,".

I grinned, happy with my success...happy that I was able to do something helpful.

"Alright who's next?"

* * *

><p>Rachet groaned as pain racked his circuts once more from the machine he was hooked up to. It had been several cycles since his capture and most of those hours had been spent here in Megatron's lab.<p>

"Had enough yet medic?" the Con asked his voice emanating mock concern.

The Autobot remained silent his optics glaring back at Megatron with definance and hatred.

"I see then...well I am not surprised that you won't crack under electroshock. But there is something I would be willing to try," he growled and a went over to a large metal counter piled high with robot sized beakers, vials, and test tubes filled with dangerous looking liquids and gases.

"You see that for the past few days I have been working on a new way to control my troops. You may recongnise the idea from the Doctor's brilliant mind. This, Ratchet, is a Snatcher," Megatron turned with yet another wriggling, metal, worm clutched in his talons.

Ratchet's optics widened slightly at the sight and he gave a disgusted noise. He pulled again at the bonds that held his cervos and legs down but their metal was unyielding.

"And do you by chance know what their one and only function is? Medic?"

Megatron approached and held the worm directly above the Autobot's face so that it dripped blue liquid onto Ratchet's face plate.

"It's a parasitic leech, judging by how it's mouth gears are positioned," he spat out at the Decepticon.

"You are correct,".

"So that is why your lacky over there, Starscream," the medic nodded over to where the Con was standing statue still, "has behaved himself. And hasn't contradicted you once, a pitiful way to claim a planet Megatron. You're a half afted coward you are!" Ratchet growled.

"Coward you say?" Megatron grumbled but gave a evil smirk, "I should say traitors are the worst cowards Ratchet...but then again let's find out. For you are about to become one,".

* * *

><p>I wiped my forehead again as a drip of sweat ran down into my organic eye making it sting. It had been about an hour since my success in fixing Cain's arm and right now I was just finishing fixing Bumblebee's smashed optic. He had been lucky enough for me to find a replacment that was about the same as the one he had lost.<p>

"There," I said screwing the last bolt in and the light bulb flickered to life.

_**"Oh happy day! OH HAPPY DAY!"**_his radio whirred as I climbed down from his shoulder.

"You're welcome," I laughed wiping my hands on my now grimy pants.

I stretched my arms above me head, careful not to strain my injured one and looked at the rays of dusky sunlight that filtered through the holes in the ceiling of the warehouse. The day was starting to draw to an end...a very long day.

Only one bot remained to be repaired, Optimus who was getting examined by Wheeljack already. I walked over just as the smaller silver bot finished talking.

"That busted piston of yours should be easy to fix but that eye of yours...it's an old wound and a bad one at that. But we'll find you something soon," he tried to end on a cheerful note but the big bot didn't seem to notice.

As I came up the two bots and Wheeljack looked at me happily, "Ah good the medic arrives!"

"I already told you, I'm no medic. But tell me what's wrong and I'll see what I can do," I said raising an eyebrow.

"The ol' bot's busted a piston in his left leg, and that eye of his otta be fixed," he said to me.

"Where in your leg?" I asked to Optimus.

He shifted uncomfortably but pointed to where his foot connected to his leg. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye but went over to inspect it. Looking down at the three pistons that connected the leg with the huge foot I saw that one had been bent at an odd angle making it impossible for the cylinders within the piston to move.

"Should be simple enough to bend back into place but I'm not going to be able to do it, get Bee and he should be able to help you," I said back to Wheeljack and straightened up.

"Will do," and then he ran back to get the now repaired Bee.

They braced Optimus's leg and then with three hard shuves positioned the piston back into place.

"Great!" I said and inspected the part up close.

"How about you get up and test it?"

Optimus nodded and stood up as tall as he could without whacking his head on the roof of the warehouse, so he had to kinda of stoop down. But after a step ot two the only problem was that the piston squealed slightly, nothing a little oil couldn't fix.

Wheeljack and Bumblebee left to got and check on the supplies and to make sure it was all accounted for with Sam and Ann while Cain recooperated from the lose of energon. I silently oiled Optimus's leg so that it wouldn't squeak anymore and once I was finshed sat down and flopped back onto my back.

"There you go, now the only problem left is your eye. Need to get that fixed before our next fight," I said not really expecting an answer since the Autobot hadn't talked much since the battle before hand.

For a moment I closed my eyes.

"I do not wish to have one," he rumbled softly.

My eyes shot open so fast that my mechanical one actually glitched for a moment.

"What? Why!" I ask sitting up and turning to face Optimus.

The bot looked at me...what was it? Regrettfully? Shamfully? 'Why was he so sad and depressed!' I thought to myself and I frowned.

"Because," Optimus started to say slowly, "it is the payment for a mistake I made many years ago,".

"What mistake could be so wrong as to permanently maim yourself?" I demanded crossing my arms stubbornly.

"It is the fair exchange, for I myself have permanently disfigured someone," he said back now no longer looking at me.

"You couldn't have done it on purpose! Was it an accident?"

Optimus hesitated again but then nodded, "Yes, I did not want to do it,".

"Then why punish yourself?"

"What I did is unforgivable, a monsterous thing. I destroyed something innocent. It doesn't deserve to be forgiven because I am a monster," he answered and this shut me up for a moment.

'If it was an accident then why was it unforgivable? Nothing can be that evil if it is done unwillingly,' I thought, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Finally I thought of something to respond with, "If the thing that you hurt is so self centered as to not forgive you than it deserves to be called a monster,".

This startled the bot into looking straight at me and it shocked me how much intensity was in his one optic.

"I have never sought forgivness,".

"Why? Everyone should atleast be given the chance to be forgiven," I asked again, feeling like I was getting close to the center of this problem.

'Is this how phyciatrists feel?'

The Autobot hesitated again and looked over at the bots and humans that were still looking over the supplies. I could tell he was worried that they were going to over hear.

"Go on Optimus," I said trying to sound encouraging while curiosity bubbled within me at what he was going to do.

"I have never sought forgivness because...until recently I thought the person I hurt was offline. But just recently I have seen that..._she_ is still alive,".

My curiosity fizzled and left a cold pit in my stomach as different senarios went through my head, all of them leading to the same conclusion.

"Then...who is she Optimus, is she here?" I asked quietly dreading the answer suddenly.

There was a creak as the large bot gave a single, solom nod.

"Is it...is it...me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiven

Halfbreed:

**Hey I'm glad people liked the cliffhanger! Sorry to anybody who was confused with me re-updating some of my other chapters, I had to fix a problem and it was way back a few chapters but it's all fixed now :D I hope you like it. I've been waiting forever to write this chapter! Thanks and please review! - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12:<span> Forgiven

_Flash back- 10 years earlier:_  
><em>(June 13th 2013 5:45pm)<em>

_"PRIME!" the monsterous voice called out, echoing across the destroyed city of Washington D.C._

_The form of Megatron was perched on the rook of the captial building, the stone cracking under the weight of the gigantic robot. Then from out of the smoke came another large shape, a tall blue and red Cybertronian his right arm transformed into a blade. _

_"Megatron! You shall fall this day!" he called up to the Decepticon as his face shield closed with a clang._

_"One SHALL fall today Prime but it will not be me, your pitiful troops are ravaged and broken. The human race has given up, so why fight for a lost cause," Megatron gloated._

_Optimus Prime said nothing but just raised his weapon and charged forward with a bellow. The Decepticon leader jumped from the building's roof and in mid twist transformed into an alien jet that fired straight for the Autobot. Optimus dodged out of the way just in time and grabbed onto one of the jet's wings making it slow. In rage Megatron transformed back into his bipedal mode and delt several devistating blows to to his opponent's head. _

_The Autobot fought back hacking at Megatron's torso and also dealing several strikes that made the energon start flowing. Fiercely the battle raged on and on for almost an hour the two giants fought. Slowly the sky, already darkened by smoke, started to dim with the setting sun. But the fight was starting to go badly as the minutes ticked by and the darkness thickened. Megtron fought with underhanded moves and this cost Optimus greatly. So much so that he started to back off, ducking around the half destroyed buildings. _

_"This it for the remaining Autobots, back up is needed! Please respond!" Prime opened a com link to any avalible bots in the area. _

_"Optimus, I copy and am on my way," the voice of Ratchet came back through the com._

_But before the bot had time to think of a new plan with his comrad on his way something exploded into the house directly to Optimus's right sending chunks of concrete and metal flying through the air. There were several pings as the debris shot off of Optimus's armor._

_"Are you retreating Optimus? You Autobots are all the same, COWARDS!" Megtron roared as he approached._

_Optimus frowned and transformed his blade arm into a cannon and fired several rounds at the Con. But this did nothing to stop him and now the Autobot's position was in jeopardy. Megatron charged forward with a roar and full on tackled Optimus sending them both to the ground in a tremendous crash of metal. The ground shook as if an earth quake had hit and the asphalt under them crumbled to dust._

_"You're as weak as your predecessors, and you shall be destroyed just like them! ALL AUTOBOTS SHALL PERISH!"_

_Optimus struggled to get Megtron's foot off of his chest plates but he wouldn't move. The Decepticon transformed his arm into a gun and lowered it so it's barrel was directly in the Autobot's face._

_"Good-bye Optimus Prime," and Megatron gave a triumphant evil smile._

_But before anything could be done several rounds of ammunition collided into Megatron's head making back up and growl in pain._

_"Ratchet?" Prime called out, pushing Megatron away and getting up slowly but he didn't see his companion._

_Instead he saw a human man with a large gun ducking behind a half collapsed wall, his eyes wide in fear but determination etched into every line of his face. His hair was black and caked with dust and he had several cuts on his bare arms_

_"Why you bug!" Megatron growled and was about to fire his weapon on the man when something small flew out from another building towards the man, yelling something._

_"KIANDRA GET BACK IN THERE!" the man shouted but it was no use Megatron had already spotted the small child and an evil smirk covered his face._

_The child was only about halfway across the street when the Decepticon fired. The building directly behind her exploded sending her flying forward as another two screams pierced the air. Two more people had been caught inside the now collapsing building._

_"MEGATRON!" Optimus roared in anger and fired another round at the Decepticon who took a step back. _

_Just then more fired came from his right as the yellow medic Ratchet jumped out from his own hiding place. Megatron knew he was now out numbered and started a hasty retreat towards the center of the city with Ratchet in hot persuit. Within moments silence enveloped the street and Optimus switched his arm back to normal, then he went over to where the man sat holding the limp form of a small girl._

_It was a gruesome sight. The small child's face was splattered with blood from where a shard of metal had flown from the explosion and had penatrated her left eye. The rest of her was covered in dirt and dust from the shattered concrete._  
><em>Optimus wasn't sure what to do at the moment and he just stood solomly as the father spoke softly to his daughter who was whimpering in pain, for several minutes this continued.<em>

_"Optimus?" a voice came from behind him and he turned to see Ratchet returning from his chase._

_"Megatron escaped, but he is preparing for another attack on the southern most part of the city, this is our last chance to stop him before he is victorious. I have already alerted Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Dino," the medic reported, urgencey in shone in his optics._

_"What of Ironhide, has he succeeded with his escourt of the human's leader?"_

_Ratchet's face fell with sadness and Optimus understood, his weapon's specialist had gone offline. _

_"Wait! You're a medic right? P..please help me!" the man called out suddenly surprising Ratchet and Optimus._

_That's when the medic bot saw the child lying bloody next to her parent. _

_"I...will be not help to you, she is too small and to weak. I am truely sorry," Ratchet replied. _

_The man's face twisted with frustration and he punched the ground, skinning his knuckles and making his own blood mix with his daughter's on his hands._

_"Is there nothing we could do?" Optimus asked as Ratchet started to turn earning him a shocked look._

_"This man saved my life, we owe him atleast to try. We are not cruel like the Decepticons," he said as the medic remained silent._

_"There is one chance..but it could be devastating to our cause Optimus. If you do this it could detain or even stop our efforts. Is it really worth the life of a single human?" Ratchet warned his optic narrowing._

_Just then a com link opened up and the desperate voice of Sideswipe almost defened their audio sensors._

_"Optimus! Arrrggh...we are being destroyed out here! There was a surprise attack...zzrrttt...Dino's gone offline. If we don't retreat now it will be the end of us!"_

_"Go Sideswipe retreat to saftey and meet us at the rendevous point," Optimus said slowly._

_The Autobots were being defeated._

_"Optimus...do you stilll?"_

_The bot nodded and Rachet sighed sadly, "Use the Matrix, it's power should be able to heal her but it must have something to replace her optic with,"._

_The Autobot knelt down next to the father, "I only wish we could have saved the human race as well,"._

_The man nodded a tear track on his face as he looked up, "It's not your fault, those damn Cons deserve nothing but Hell for this. But why all of a sudden...are you deciding to help me?"_

_The man looked from one bot to the other and saw how somber their expressions were._

_"We've lost haven't we? The Cons have won,"._

_Rachet slowly nodded as Optimus took out the Matrix, it's blue glow washing over the two humans. _

_"Da...dee..what's happ..nin" the small girl croaked out but was shushed by her father._

_"It's alright you're going to be alright, just stay still," he stroaked her hair and looked up at the Autobot just as the blue glow strengthened and started pulsing. It grew so bright that the man had to close his eyes. _

_The little girl's groggy mind couldn't comprehend what was going on but suddenly a great pain flared in her left eye and she yelled out. And just as she started to loose consiousness she was able to make out one great blue optic staring down at her then everything went black._

_End Flashback:_

Kia sat in silence for a full ten minutes. Just sitting there next to Optimus's foot and staring into space. Finally she knew what had happened to her those ten years ago but she never thought it would be so...shocking. Eventually she exteneded her legs from chest and stretched her arms out.

"So that's what happened...I always wondered," I said quietly.

Optimus was still and silent almost like someone awaiting a punishment.

"Are you afraid of what I think of you?" I asked up at him.

He remained silent.

I shook my head, "I'm not angry at you ya know actually I'm grateful,".

This got his attention and Optimus looked at me, seeming very surprised by the out come of our chat.

"You save my life and gave me and my father anothre year together before Megatron took him away. If anyone should be blamed for this it should be that piece of slag. Thank you Optimus Prime, for saving my life. I own you alot,".

"Can you forgive me for doing this to you?" he ask and bent down so his face was close to mine.

"There is nothing to forgive, I don't blame you for anything," I smiled.

Amazingly the bot gave a single puff of what almost sounded like a chuckle and this made me smile even more. And suddenly I myself started to giggle, then chuckle...soon I was laughing so hard that my rubs hurt and everyone turned to see what had gotten into me. I lay down on the floor trying to take deep breathes as my giggles subsided.

"What are you laughing about?" Sam asked raising an eye brow as he walked over.

I covered my mouth as another burst of laughter threatened to come out but finally I was able to get over it and answered, "Well nothing was actually funny, but I think Optimus and I have alot to tell you guys,".

"Oh really and what is it that you'd need to tell us?" Ann asked.

"What the Hell _actually_ happened to my face,".


	13. Chapter 13: Holo Inside

Halfbreed:

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter, sorry for the delay though, this chapter went through many revisions but it's finally here. Chaper 13! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! And I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13:<span> Holo Inside

"So that's what happened..." Ann murmered quietly as I finished explaining wha Optimus had just told me.

Sam, Epps, and the other three bot all were standing around where I sat on the floor nex to Prime's large metal foot staring at me with mixed reactions. The story had taken the better part of an hour to explain and the warehouse was lit by several lanterns that were scattered around atop crates, shelves, and near where people had set up their sleeping areas.

Most of the bot's faces suggested that they were deep in thought while Epps was frowning while looking back and forth between myself and Optimus. Ann and Sam had almost the same slightly dumbstruck look on their faces. Tron meanwhile seemed to be having some odd glitch.

"How is it that the Matrix was able to fix you though? You're not a Cybertronian," Epps said slowly.

I opened my mouth to answer but found that I didn't have one and I looked questioningly at Optimus. The big bot though for a moment and then answered, "I believe that since I used a mechanical optic to replace the one that she lost and since the human nervous system uses electrical signals I believe that it was able to hardwire the optic directly to her nervous system,".

This seemed to make sense to me and Epps seemed relatively convinced and soon everyone fell silent once more. The silence stretched slowly only broken by a slight cough.

"So..." Sam finally said awkwardly and I rolled my eyes, even though he was thirty year old he still acted like a high schooler.

"So what? What are we going to do know?" I asked looking back over to Epps as I stood up.

"What do you mean? We have our orders, stay here until a new location can be found for the Haven and stay undeteced by the Cons," the soldier responded.

I frowned, "But what about Ratchet? When are we going to organize a rescue team, when are we going to get into action against the Decepticons?".

Bumblebee gave a supportive chirp, Tron came out of his glitch and clambered onto my shoulder, and Cain agreed with a nod.

"Lennox told us to stay here...as for Ratchet well, not to be the pesimist of the group but by now he's probably sitting as scrap. Megatron would never let a captured Autobot live, there's slim to no chance that he's made it by now," Epps rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and refused to meet anyone's gaze as his statement was met with glares and a icy silence.

"You can't mean that we're leaving him for dead!" Cain rumbled his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Ratchet wouldn't have wanted us to risk our limited supplies and even more limited man power to try to rescue a corpse," he argued back frustration showing on his face.

"How would you know?" Ann spat suddenly he dark eyes sparking.

Everyone looked at her in surprise as he stepped forward and got into the soldier's face.

"How in the _HELL _do you know that he's dead? For all we know he could be being torchered for informaion or rotting on some damn cell while we sit here twiddling our thumbs and waiting for orders, when we could be SAVING HIM!" I looked at Tron out of the corner of my eye and we nodded in unison.

"Yeah can't we just try? I mean he would've tried to if any of us were captured. I can't be the medic forever, I'm not experienced enough and we can't afford to live without one," I said back frowning.

Epps sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wish we could try but we can't risk the few remaining bots we have to try to rescue him with the chance that there may be no good outcome. And we, the humans that is, are all still recuperating from the recent attack and would be more a of a hinderence than a help. You need to understand that it's just not worth it..."

Ann shook her head though tears starting to stream down her cheeks and her hands were clentched into fists at her sides.

"Jack...what about you?" Cain muttered to the silver inventor.

He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably and looked from face to face, "I really do want to rescue Ratchet...but if he really is gone it would just put more bots in danger,".

Cain gave a slight growl and Bee gave a sad moan as Wheeljack looked away slightly ashamed.

"Optimus..."

I could tell the blue bot was trying to keep the edge out of his voice and I looked hopefully to the large blue and red Autobot hoping that we'd have more support.

He considered the question carfully and his face twisted oddly around his busted optic. But his next words made my heart grow cold and I could tell it was hard for him to utter them.

"I do not believe that Ratchet would want us to risk our lives to save him, even if he is alive he would want us to continue fighting. I...I do not want to abandon one of our own but he is a brave Autobot and would put others before himself. Ann...I understand your anger and pain to abandon him is the last thing I wish to do to Ratchet but it could impair our war efforts to try and save him."

Annabelle stood there glaring at the floor, her arms shaking from clentching her fists so hard. A single tear dripped from her face and plopped onto the floor, darkening a small circle on the concrete. All at once she seemed to loose her former anger and slowly knelt down to the floor, unclentched hands now hugged herself. More small dark spots splattered onto the floor.

Everyone was silent as I knelt down next to her and put my bandaged arm around her shoulders. I could tell that everyone, even Epps, felt extremely awful about leaving a comrade behind and I understood that but so many thoughts and emotions were streaming through my head I didn't know what to feel at the moment.

I was angry that I couldn't do anything on my own and couldn't help, sympathetic towards Ann's sadness and anger, and confused at the conflicting denial and understanding that we couldn't rescue Ratchet. Finally I decided that at the moment I did feel sad but mostly determined. Determined that no matter what, at some point we would rescue the medic.

"Come on Ann, we all need to get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." I coaxed and helped the blonde girl stand, feeling slightly odd reassuring someone older than I was.

Her face was blotchy from crying and her eyes distant as if thinking about something but she allowed me to lead her to my bed and convinced her to sleep there and I would take her sleeping bag.

At this point the rest of our group had dispersed as well, Epps and Sam going off to the very back of the warehouse, paralle from my sleeping area to where their own sleeping bags were. Bumblebee and Wheeljack went over to where Optimus and all three bots transformed into their vehical forms to recharge. Cain sat somewhat away from the others, near the front of the ware house and transformed himself beside the supply crates and bags.

I took now my sleeping bag, followed by Tron a few feet away from where Ann was laying down on my bed bringing over a water bottle, a lantern, and a metal pipe that I usually kept next to my bed for protection. Slowly each of the lanterns went out casting the warehouse into an inky blackness where shapes seemed to loom out of the darkness.

I sat on the thick sleeping bag with my knees tucked up to my chest with my arms and head resting on top of my knees.

_'Why is it I have to be so...useless? I feel like I'm a helpless little girl...' _I thought to myself and frowned.

"Kia? You alright?" Tron poked my leg with metal finger, his optics two red pinpricks in the darkness.

I looked down at him and tried to give a convincing smile, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. How I can help more."

"I'll all be alright soon, we'll get Ratchet back." he reassured .

"I know Tron everything always works out." I said back and resumed staring into the darkness in front of me.

The mini-bot nodded and then trotted back over to where he usually slept up on a shelf above where I kept my extra mechanical parts.

For awhile I continued just to think and stare until my side started to twinge and I finally stretched out my cramped limbs. I then flopped back onto the sleeping back and closed my eyes. Try as I might though sleep wouldn't seem to come. All the events of the day just kept replaying through my head and my brain refused to shut off.

I slipped into the sleeping bag and squinted my eyes closed but I never fully fell asleep. I drifted in and out of the twilight between before sleep but I was always aware of my surroundinfgs. That's when I heard a noise, the tink of something metal being moved in front of me.

My eyes shot open, my mech one casting a slight glow on the inside of the sleeping bag. At first I thought that perhaps maybe Ann or one of the guys had gotten up to get something.

_'But wait, they all are sleeping down in the back of the warehouse. That noise is coming from the front of the warehouse. They would've had to pass me and I didn't hear anything!' _

I slowly rolled over in the sleeping bag and peeked over the top, scanning back and forth for any sign of movement. That's when I saw a single human figure slipping past the supply crates towards the _warehouse_ doors. Sneaking my arm out I grabbed the metal pipe that may next to me and slithered out of the sleeping bag so that I was up in a crouch.

Ever so slowly I moved silently through the darkness, cautiously towards the figure who was now fiddling with the lock on the inside of the doors. I was now only a few feet away from the person now as the lock fell to the floor with a _ping _and the doors cracked open.

I pushed my legs forward and rushed at the person and just as they turned to see who was sneaking up behind them I swung the metal pipe and there was a thud as the pipe met the figure's head and he hit the floor.

There was a deep grunt of pain that told me the opponent was a guy. Immediatly I had a knee to his chest and thrust the pipe the long way underneath his chin. He gave a muffled yell and struggled to get the pipe away from his neck.

"Who the HELL are you!" I hissed making my mechanical eyes flare bright blue.

In the bakground I could hear someone else coming towards us, I prayed it was Epps so that he could help me kick the crap out of whoever this was.

"KIA? It's...me!" a voice said hoarsly.

"Who's _me_? And how do you know my name?" I growled pushing a little harder on my pipe making the guy cough.

Just then one of his legs kicked out making one of the warehouse doors widen and moonlight spilled onto out little scuffle. Now I could make out his face. The guy seemed to be in his late twenties, had scraggily black hair, and bright green eyes the reflected the moonlight in a rather creepy way. He wore a navy blue sports jacket over a white t-shirt, and black jeans.

"It's...ack...me! C..Cain!" he choked out.

I blinked several times in succession just as Epps and Sam came running towards us each of them carrying a loaded AK-47. They still looked half asleep so I hoped that we wouldn't need the weapons.

"Kia! What in the Hell is going on?" Sam demanded looking at me accusingly.

And I couldn't really blame him, I mean it's the middle of the night and here I am strangling some random guy.

"This joker says he's Cain!" I grumbled, still convinced it was trick.

Epps and Sam both looked down at the now slighly blue guy's face and Epps sighed.

"It's alright Kia, let 'im up."

I looked at the soldier as if he was crazy but he raised an eye brow and I slowly got up off the guy's chest and removed my weapon from his throat.

Slowly the dude got up and dusted off his jeans, "For a supposedly injured girl you sure as hell don't fight like it." he rubbed his now reddening neck.

"How in the world can you be Cain? _He's _a giant robot, _you're _a human?" I demanded narrowing my eyes.

"It's called a holoform, it's like a holgram except it is, to an extent, more solid. It can pick things up and move things." 'Cain' said and as I listened I started to recognise his voice, though it sounded less mechanical and slighly higher pitched.

"Most Cybertronians adopted a holoform when they came to Earth but they use them sparingly since they use a good amount of energy to maintain, especially at distances." Sam explained as he supressed a yawn.

"And that begs the question Cain what were you doing?" Epps narrowed hiss eyes and crossed his arms.

The holoform scowled and didn't answer, though it did almost cause me to laugh as I tried to imagine Cain's robot form doing the same.

"Cain!"

"I was...scouting..." he muttered back.

"You mean sneaking, you were going out to see if you could find Ratchet weren't you?"

"So what!" he hissed back his green eyes narrowing to emerald slits.

"It would be quick and simple for me to slip in and out without being noticed."

"And what if a Con had followed you? Holoforms may be able to disappear easy enough but having a Decepticon even in the area is bad; what you were planning was foolish and idiotic!" Epps growled back poking a finger at Cain.

I flashed a look to Sam and he returned it with a roll of his eyes, then he stepped forward between the fuming pair.

"Cain...you need to think straight. Right now you are needed as, number one a guardian to Kia. Number two, as a soldier defending the Haven, and three as a fellow bot to the Autobots. If you had led a Con here, whether it was intentional or not, it could have hurt or killed us all." Sam said calmly.

"But what about being a fellow bot to Ratchet?" he argued back clentching his fists.

Sam looked him straight in the eyes and I could see sympathy flash across his face.

"I don't know if Ratchet is still alive or not but I promise you that if he is we _WILL _get him back no matter what! You have my word Cain..."

For several moments all three men looked at each other when finally Cain's holoform nodded everyone, including myself, relaxed.

"Alright then, how about we all actually hit the sack then. I'm exhausted." Epps said and as if to emphasize his point he yawned making me laugh.

He and Sam gave the holoform one last look, "I promise I won't sneak off, I'll power down in just a second. You have my word." Cain smirked and they slowly went back to their sleeping bags.

The holoform and I stood there for a minute or so, myself just feeling awkward when I decided to sit down on the floor. Cain did the same.

"Sorry about the whole choking you with a pipe thing..." I gave a nervous laugh but Cain just waved it away.

"No you had the right idea, I would've done the same thing if I were you."

I gave a single huff of laughter and looked up at the halfmoon that glowed up in the sky.

"You must really miss him huh?" I asked quietly not looking at Cain.

"What?"

"Ratchet...you miss him don't you?"

Cain's face hardened slightly but his voice was calm and free of any anger.

"Yes I do. He was the first friend I had when I joined the Autobots."

"You say that as if weren't one." I said back and was met with silence.

Cain?"

He took a deep breath and then turn to look straight at me, "That's because at one point I wasn't one. Many years ago I was a Con." he said in a dead monotone.

My eyes widened slightly and I felt dozens of questions pop into my head. But my mouth didn't seem to work and all I felt was shock.

"It was two years before Megatron took over that my older brother and I crashed to this planet after wandering through space trying to find any remaining Cybertronians. A few days later Starscream found us and brought us to Megatron and we were convinced to join the Decepticon cause." he began to explain.

"You're brother? You mean that bot this afternoon...he's..."

Cain's holoform nodded and gave a humorless smirk, "Yes, that was Abel. He and I used to be brothers."

I frowned, "Can you stop being kin?"

"Not energon wise, in that way we'll always be linked but in my spark we are no longer brothers. You see about a year an a half later after going with the Cons I noticed Abel started to change. He started inflicting pain on oters for no reason, just for pleasure. He went on rampages that left many humans injured or killed. And one day he even tried to offline me..." he spat out the last part.

"What about you though? Why did you join the Cons in the first place?" I asked my mind racing.

"Back on Cybertron my family never truely picked sides during the war. But Abel always seemed sympathetic towards the Cons, believing their lies to purify Cybertron's core. So in my ignorance I honored my elder brother's desicion and went along. But I never truely joined as he did. I found exterminating an entire race, world domination, and killing fellow bots revulting!" he assured me.

"And I'm guessing ol' Megsy didn't take to kindly to that huh?" I asked already knowing the answer though.

Cain nodded grimly, "One day Abel and I were brought before him and he ordered him to exterminate me or he would never become a full Con. And you know what...the little fragger didn't even hesitate."

I sighed and looked back up at the moon, there was more to Cain then I had previously thought. I had grown up always really hating mechs because all really knew was the Decepticon cruelty but now I was getting a picture of how they were just as complex as any human, perhaps even more.

"I had an older brother as well, he was thriteen when he was killed when Megatron attacked me, you actually remind me a bit of him. He was always protective of our family. Always dreamed of joining the Navy." I said as the sudden thought struck me and Cain gave a huff of laughter.

There was another moment of silence when I asked, "How is it you escaped?"

The holoform was about to answer when footsteps and a deeper voice interrupted, "The Autobots started to lay seige on them distracting Megatron long enough."

I jumped and turned to see another man standing behind us. He looked to be in his late fourties early fifties and had dark hair with silver at his temples that matched that in his mustache. He wore battered jeans, brown work boots, and a blue vest over a red shirt. His eyes were bright blue and the left one had a long scar that stretched from his eyebrow down over his eye until it stopped half way down his cheek.

"Optimus?" I cocked my head trying to figure if this was another holoform or not and he nodded.

"Yes, it's me. I heard the commotion and wanted to know what had happened." he answered back.

"I caught Cain trying to sneak out after Ratchet." I explained leaving out the whole me attacking him part.

Optimus's holoform gave a sad nod, "I understand, he was a good friend to many bots."

"If not a grouch to all the rest." Cain smirked.

Optimus gave a small half smile, "He was rather prone to...getting carried away but who can come between a medic and patient?"

"Or his wrench?" at Cain's added making me laugh.

For a little while the three of us just sat there talking and just looking out the warehouse doors when I suddenly yawned widely and stretched.

"I believe that the squishy is getting tired."

I gave Cain and odd look, "Squishy?"

"Yes. Squishy, organic, human, meat..they all mean the same thing just on..well less endearing terms depeanding." he smiled.

"Then yes, the squishy is very tired. I should atleast get a few hours of sleep for tomorrow." I said standing and brushing off my pants.

"Oh yes," Cain's holoform said earning another smile for Optimus, "because we all know being stuck inside a warehouse all day can be _so _strenuous!"


	14. Chapter 14: Snatched Away

Halfbreed:

**Hey here's chapter 14! I hope you all enjoy it and please give me some feed back I'm feeling a tad lost on how I'm doing with this. Happy Resurection Sunday everyone! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14:<span> Snatched Away

I groaned as I woke up to the sound of metal clinking around and bright sunlight streaming through the warehouse windows. Somwhere I heard talking but I was more annoyed with the tinking noise. I squinted open my eyes to see a rather frazzled looking man, with eletric blue eyes, peering at me from behind thin, square, glasses while his hands dug through the cooler full of extra mechanical parts.

"Whoa!" I yelped jumping up and falling over as my legs got caught in my sleeping bag.

"Kia it's okay! Don't panic I can explain!" the guy said holding his hands up in a defensive position.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes, cursing as I scratched my hand on my metal one, and the last traces of sleepiness started to fade. I studied the still babbling person in front of me and started to fit the appearence to the personality.

He had reddish brown hair that stuck up in odd angles as if he were permanently being shocked by electricity. A white lab coat covered a black shirt and green cargo pants that jingled with spare nuts and bolts; he also wore white sneakers smudged with oil and grease. And as he shook his head back and forth I noticed that he had a small, silver, hoop earring that pierced his left ear.

"Don't worry I was just looking for some spare parts and that's when you woke up and the reason I look like this was so I wouldn't wake you but I guess that didn't..." he continued to sputter in apology and I smirked.

"It's alright, I know it's you now Wheeljack. You just scared me." I said and then glanced down at the open cooler.

"What was it you were looking for?"

The inventor looked back over to the metal parts as well and he gave a nervous laugh, "Well...nothing really just looking for some spare parts and perhaps got a little carried away..."

"Wheeljack!" a voice called and I looked over to see Annabelle walking over from where everyone was gather at the opposite end of the warehouse, "you're not trying to create any more of those inventions of yours are you?" she asked knowingly and raised and eyebrow.

He sputtered for a moment but then gave a guilty smile. I stood up and stretched, not sure what just had happened but watched as Wheeljack shut the lid of my cooler and then walked back over to where everyone sat around a small portable stove. I followed and sat down next to Ann, smelling the rich aroma of black coffee coming from a canister on the stove. Eveyone was already up, Cain and Optimus were sitting against the wall of the warehouse next to a crate of supplies. Epps, Ann, Sam, and another person I didn't recognise sat around the stove talking.

"It's alive!" Sam said in mock surprise and I stuck my tounge out at him.

"What? After last night I was wiped, can you blame me?" I said back and then peered at the stranger sitting across from me, next to Wheeljack's holoform.

He had sandy blonde hair that was rather long and was swept away from his bright blue eyes. A few freckles were splattered across his tanned face that reminded me of someone from California. The guy looked only a few years older than me, wore a yellow and black sports jacket over a white t-shirt and khaky pants were rolled up over a black pair of worn shoes.

"Bee?" I finally asked and the guy smiled and nodded.

"Yep, ever since Epps told us what the commotion was all about last night he and Wheeljack have been using them since it's a more convenient way to move in a such a small area." Ann explained.

"Can he talk or is that still a no in this form?" I asked back hopeful that I'd be able to communicate normally with the scout.

"Unfortunetly no, he's a mute and it's damn right annoying when he's trying to say something in this form." Epps grumbled then took a gulp of his coffee.

"Bummer..." I muttered.

"So, want some breakfast there sleeping beauty? Or rather lunch." Sam asked with another smirk and I grinned at the prospect of food.

"Sure, but really lunch? What time is it?"

"It's twelve fourty on the dot." Cain said from where he sat, laughter lacing his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah lunch sounds great whadda we having?"

Epps leaned back and through me a small silver wrapped package that felt lighter than it should have been.

"Military rations?" I said in surprise looking at the now smiling soldier.

"Uh-huh, in all it's freeze dried goodness."

* * *

><p>Able inspected the still body of his fallen companion. Blackjack lay where he had been offlined by the Autobots, his optics dull and covered in dust. But the Con was not interested in moving his comrad's body but simply inspected the space between two of his armored plates right at the base of his spinal cables. His sharp green optics looked for any sign of life, movement, optic glow. Anything that would tell him what he was looking for was still there.<p>

Suddenly his clawed cervo shot forward and detached the silvery, wiggling worm from inbetween the Decepticon's armored plates.

"There you are bug...I am going to need your assitance." he muttered to the Snatcher, unsure whether or not it could understand him.

He placed the worm into a small box that he had scrounged up and then stood up from kneeling beside his dead partner. He hadn't yet returned to Megatron, he couldn't without completeing his mission or risk becoming one of his Snatched army.

_'Those Autobots must be hiding somewhere nearby and I suppose I should pay them a visit, I have to give them their house warming present.' _Able thought malisously and started scanning nearby warehouses.

For the next few hours the Con scanned building after building with no success, searching desperatly for any sign of his enemies. He soon got very angry and even considered just blowing up several of the warehouses when they yielded no results. And just as he was about to lash out there was a slight noise that pricked at his audio sensors.

It had been a yell, a organic's yell, and it came from nearby. Able looked around the corner of another warehouse and he saw that the a side door of a large warehouse across the street creaked open. A dark skinned, male, human poked his head out; his face twisted into a scowl. He said something over his shoulder and then, heafting a weapon up under his shoulder, started scouting down the street. Able gave a grooked grin and, after making sure no more humans were going to come out of the warehouse, darted across the street and then hide around the corner of the building.

With using the tips of his claws he extracted the Snatcher from it's container and inspected the repulsive thing. It wasn't as lively as it had been before, he noticed, but Able guessed it was because it was no longer getting a steady supply of Energon from a host. But it's beedy, red optics still tracked the Con's movements and he gave an involentary shudder and moved it away from his face. Slowly Able knelt down and placed the worm beside a hole in the metal side of the warehouse and as if sensing it's pry inside the worm flipped over and started wriggling forward as a manic pace.

The Decepticon stood back up and then ran back across the street and transformed into his car form, awaiting for the chaos to ensue.

* * *

><p>I grinned as Epps gave a string of curses at the madly cackling Tron. For the past few hours now the bots and humans had been talking peacefully so of course someone had to cause a little chaos. Epps had been in the middle of telling about the first time he had ever seen a Cybertronian and right in the middle Tron had climbed up behind him and jumped onto his head, scaring the crap out of him.<p>

For the next few minutes all the man did was yell at the still laughing bot, his voice even cracking at one point because of all the strain he was putting on his voice. But when he noticed that Tron wasn't responding to his repramands he turned back to myself, Ann, and Sam. That's when he noticed that all of us, excluding Optimus and Cain, we trying to hold in our laughter. But it all was in vain.

I was the first to give in with a snort and the others soon followed suit. Even Bee gave off silent giggles. Epps grumbled something including the word _undisiplined_ and he marched towards the doors of the warehouse.

"I'm going to go scout around for Cons. I'll be back in about half an hour, until then Optimus is in control." and with that he heafted a gun under his shoulder, peeked out the door, and then vanished outside.

I blinked once and then looked over at Cain, "Man the guy can't take a joke can he?"

The bot shrugged, "He usually is a little more lax but I think he's uptight about the whole getting-attacked-by-Cons thing. But can you blame him?"

"I guess not." I answered back and then flopped backwards so that I was lying on the floor.

"So what do you want to do for however long it takes Mr. Paranoid to come back?" Ann asked looking over at me.

"Not sure, when I lived here full time I never really did anything fun. This place was more like a place for food, sleep, and refuge. Although Tron never really let me have a dull moment." I said back folding my arms behind my head with a smile.

"You were a real downer than huh?" Sam asked me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"I dunno...what do you guys usually do for fun? Any ideas Prime?" I said and looked over at Optimus.

There was a sudden outburst of laughter and I looked over, surprised, at Wheeljack's holoform. I looked back to Optimus who was looking at me strangely and I saw Cain's optics narrow with a smirk.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

Wheeljack wiped his eye and took a deep breath, his face still plastered with a wide grin, "No nothing wrong but I hightly doubt that any of us, especially a Prime, would have time to have fun in the past ten years."

I sat up, _'No entertainment for ten years?' _I thought to myself but it was understandable. They would be more concerned about their own survival than having time for things to distract them.

"Yeah Primes aren't really ones to party." Ann said to me.

I looked over at Optimus who gave a shrug of his shoulders his one optic narrowing.

That's when I was struck with an idea, "What if we get that eye of yours fixed?"

Everyone looked over at me and then back to Optimus who seemed to think for a moment. Then he gave a nod, "I believe that I should get the repairs made. It will help when the times come for us to battle the Decepticons once more."

I smiled and stood up, "Alright, Wheeljack I'm going to need your help in your real form and Ann I'll probably need you too."

"And what am i supposed to do? Sit around twiddling my thumbs?" Sam complained.

"Sure if you want." I said back as I turned and ran over to get some supplies from my cooler when there was a shirek that pierced my ears and made the hairs on my neck stand up.

Cain immediatly stood up and Bumblebee's holoform faded and his real form transformed only a few feet away. But I was frozen to the spot as I recognized the sound from the pain racked scream.

"Tron..."

I whipped around and bolted to the opposite end of the warehouse where the two crates and duffle bags of supplies were and to where the sound of scuffling was comnig from. I jumped one of the crates and stopped dead in my tracks. Tron stood there, his shoulders hunched and lopsided from the large mass that was no attached to him. A smooth, silver...something was attached to his neck and streams of blue eneregon ran down his small frame.

"What the Hell?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"K...Kiaahhh..." the mini bot hissed in a pained voice that made tears form in my organic eye.

I was finally able to move my seemingly frozen legs and knelt down to where the bot stood and just as I reached a hand forward he took a shakey step and then collapsed. That's when I saw that the mass attached to my friend was actually moving and had small, beedy, red optics that flared as I looked at it. Anger brust in my chest and in moment I was trying to pull the worm like thing off of Tron but the creature wouldn't budge. The only thing that my actions accomplished was sending more energon flowing from where the worm was attached.

I looked back to see Ann, Sam, Cain, and Bumblebee standing around me, "Please help...what's wrong with him..." I said feeling tears start to run down my face as my friend started to twitch on the floor.

Ann knelt down her face striken but her hands steady as she also tried to remove the strange, beastly thing attached to Tron. But the worm would not budge and slowly the mini-bot put a cervo on the blonde girl's hand causing her to stop.

"D...don't...it won...t come offshhh..." he said his voice staticky.

"OPTIMUS!" I yelled over my shoulder when I really didn't have to because he was already approaching.

"Please...use that Matrix thing... anything! Please...save him!" I cried, tasting the salt from the tears on my lips.

The bot looked sadly from the small bot to me and, with a glance at his robotic comrads, removed an curved, metal, artifact with a glowing blue center from his spark chamber. I stared at it as he bent down to pass it to me and I held my bandaged, right hand. I felt the warm metal touch my hand but then I felt the warmth increase to a burn that scorched through my hand, up my arm, and into my entire body.

I could remember giving a scream and the pain reached my robtic eye and injured ribs, then that's when the world became a hazy world of darkenss. And then I fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Cain watched in horror as the small mini bot twitched and spasemed with that horrid worm creature attached to his main energon line. A large pool of his life blood was beginning to form around him and Kia as Ann knlet down to try and help. But it seemed that the worm could not be removed and Kia shouted out for Optimus, who was already by Cain's shoulder.<p>

She begged him for the Matrix of leadership and Cain looked over at Optimus at the same him he looked back. He could see the sadness on his maimed face and he took out the ancient Cybertronian device. Cain gazed at it's glowing, plusing, light as the Autobot lowered it into Kia's shaking hand. The moment it toched her bandaged hand it's light increased and the girl gave out a gasp. Within seconds she too fell to the floor with a scream causing her guardian to jump forward to try and catch her.

For the next few minutes everything turned to chaos as the humans gave shouts of shock and tried to find out was was going on and the other three bots also tried to process what was happening. Cain picked up the now uncounsious Kia and held her up so that he could look at her. The Matrix fell to the floor with a clang, no body bothered to pick it up at the moment. Kia seemed alright except for the fact that she had suddenly screamed and passed out. Cain held her close to his spark, safely, and then looked back down. Tron was now convusing violently as more energon leaked down his side and his optics grew wide in pain.

"Tron! Stay together come on, we'll get that...thing off!" Annabelle called out to the min-bot.

But he was already fading and his motions became more rigid and Cain saw that the worm was starting to detach from his tiny frame. It made a slight screeching noise as it came loose and as it started to slid off the bot's neck Sam grabbed it by it's tail end and bashed it against the floor. At the same time Ann was trying not to loose Tron, but it was a failed attempt. Before their eyes his limbs stopped flailing, his mouth opened and closed rapidly as if he was trying to say something. Then his optics locked onto the ceiling and with one last gasp...they faded and went dark.


	15. Chapter 15: Rescue Part I

Halfbreed:

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for such the long wait for an update, especially on a cliff hanger too...sorry bout that. I was having a tough time finding time and the inspiration to write this but those are really just excuses. Wrote this chapter nice and long so I hope you like it and I would appreciate some feedback! Thanks - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15:<span> The Rescue (Part I)

Annabelle looked down at the shivering shape of Kia. She had been moved to her bed almost three hours ago and still she refused to wake up. If there had been any change it was that she had gotten worse: a fever burned off of her so that Ann could feel the heat several inches away, her organic eye lid fluttered as her eye twitched underneath; suggesting that she was having some sort of nightmare. Ann had no idea what to do, nothing seemed physically wrong with her friend but she remained unresponsive to anything that the girl had tried. All she could do was lay a damp cloth on Kia's forehead to try and fight off the fever.

The bots had taken the weird worm, or whatever it was and shuved it into a crate. They all had been shaken by the termination of Tron, and even more shaken at what the Hell had created the monstronsity. But at the moment it was locked up and they were safe.

Across the warehouse the bots were discussing something in hushed tones, each of them glancing over at where Kia was every few moments...especially Cain. His green optics were bright in anger as he knew that he was just as helpless as Annabelle to help the girl. Sam and Epps were also over with them, the soldier having returned after hearing the commotion and was growing more agitated by the second. The only relatively clam looking figure was Optimus who's expression was hard to read. Finally after another moment the soldier sighed, his broad shoulder rising and falling. Then he turned and approached Ann.

"How is she doing?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's getting worse. We need to get help, I have no idea what wrong and I'm not experienced enough to figure out how to fix her." Ann said and stood up to face the man.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know even Wheeljack isn't sure what happened. His best guess is that since Kia was exposed to the Matrix as a young child that it somehow built up some sort charge inside of her and it was released when she touched it again."

"That doesn't explain why she's in this state though. If it was just a shock she wouldn't be having a fever and stay in some sort of coma." Ann said back, frowning.

"Then we're out of ideas then Ann, even Optimus has never seen this type of thing before. As far as we know someone like Kia had never been alive, part bot and part human. There could be a million or more things wrong with her and we'd never get to figuring out what before...well before it was too late. We have no options at this point." he responded an edge creeping into his voice.

Ann shook her head, "No Epps, we do have options, at this point two of them. One, we could just sit here twiddling our thumbs while trying to find some obscure way to heal Kia...OR two, we could go find the one who _could _help her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly who I mean. Ratchet! He's the only one who might know _anything _about this kind of thing. He was present when Kia was saved and knows more about Cybertronian medicine than anyone here."

"We can't do that Ann and you know it!" Epps growled, his eyes flashing.

"We have too few bots for such an attack. Besides Ratchet will most likely be beyond any of our help, he's either offline or too hurt to do anything within a reasonable amount of time. We'd be risking all of our lives and all the lives in the Haven on something that could turn out to be for nothing."

"Epps...come on do you really want to go over this again?" Sam asked coming over as well.

Ann frowned and glared back up at Epps, "We have no choice! If it's not the bots and us it's Kia, if it's not Kia it might be the bots. Either way there's the risk of someone dying!"

For a moment Epps was silent, and glared around the warehouse and Ann got increasingly aggravated.

"Don't you WANT Ratchet and Kia back!"

"Of course!" he snapped back, "But if we were to try and rescue him there's no guarentee that Ratchet would still even be alive. And if he's not then we just wasted time that could have been spent trying to heal Kia."

"What are we going to think of in another day or so that we can't think of now? If we don't get Ratchet neither he or Kia will live." Ann said, shutting the soldier up.

There was a the boom of footsteps and both Epps and Ann turned to see Optimus approaching, his one optic looking between the two humans.

"Robert, we have also discussed this issue and I believe that the answer is obvious. If we cannot get Kia help then she will perish, and it most likely will be sooner rather than later. Even if Ratchet doesn't have a cure for whatever ails her if would be better if we were to rescue our medic. The time for hiding is over." the Autobot rumbled and Epps dipped him head.

"I understand Optimus, it's just all of us; the Autobots, soldiers, and all the humans have fought so damn hard to save what we can. I don't want to loose it all in one mission." he looked back up at the mech.

Optimus nodded and Epps gave a smirk, "I suppose that Cain would go either way, despite the orders he was given."

Ann looked over at the blue mech who was looking over as well, his optics bright and determined.

"Damn right I would!"

Epps gave a humorless smile, "Fine, I'll contact Lennox to get his opinion."

* * *

><p>Megatron observed the yellowgreen bot that struggled in front of him. Ratchet was still strapped down by giant metal cuffs but his whole body convulsed violently. It had been a full day since he had released the Snatcher to the medic and he was surprised at how fiercely the Autobot had fought the control of the leech. But Ratchet's will was slowly diminishing, his optics were dim and movements were slowing.

"I commend you medic on prevailing this long," the Con said, his red optic narrowing.

"But I'm afraid I grow tired of waiting...I believe it is time to speed this along."

Megatron walked over to where the electronshock machine stood, the wires still partially attached to Ratchet's arm. With a dull whir the machine started up and the medic growled as pain shot through him, knocking his already slipping concentration. The mech glared at the sneering Decepticon, his icy blue optics flaring. Then Ratchet gave one last convulsion and a bellow, then fell silent. Megatron shut off the electro machine leaving the room in an icy silence.

Then slowly and jerkily Ratchet sat up, his optics constricted until they were blue pinpricks of light in the dim room. The Decepticon stepped back and observed the now silent and still medic with interest.

"Lord Megatron..." the former Autobot finally said softly and an evil smirk crossed Megatron's face.

* * *

><p>Able listened and scowled. He had heard some commotion several hours ago but it had faded as soon as it had come and since then nothing more had happened outside the warehouse. He started pacing but still nothing could be seen or heard and Able was starting to get uneasy. Finally her gave up his pacing and quickly crossed the street and leaned up against the warehouse. He could hear voices talking and things moving around but nothing to suggest that the Snatcher he had placed had taken any of the bot under control.<p>

Able frowned and moved over to where a grimy window sat halfway up the side of the building. Slowly he peered through the brown glass and glimpsed the dark skinned human male talking with a human femme, another male, and Optimus Prime. The four of them were being watched by a yellow and a silver bot, both of which Able couldn't remember their names and finally he recognised Cain. He gave a slight growl at the sight of his younger brother and strained his audios to try and figure out what they were discussing.

"Prime are you sure you don't want to go? It was your support that made Lennox agree to this, why are volunteering to stay back?" the man asked frowing.

The Autobot looked down at the human, "I believe it would be better if I stayed because of my lost optic. At the moment I don't have the time or experience to locate and replace it. And in this situation it would be more of a hinderance to the mission if could not fight properly or find my way around in the dark." he answered.

The human nodded and uncrossed his arms, "You seemed to do alright the other day?"

Optimus shifted and blinked his optic once, "That was an unforseen situation and I had no other choice. I could not have abandoned you all there."

"Alright, I can deal with that...I guess." he said, rather unenthusiastically, "So I guess you and Ann will stay here while Bee, Cain, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sam, and myself go and bust Ratchet out of that Hell hole."

Everyone nodded, "Alright once Sideswipe arrives will book it outta here!"

Able smirked to himself, the Autobots were planning on breaking into Megatron's stronghold to free their medic.

_'How foolish!' _he thought to himself and straightened up, _'What they don't know is that Megatron will be ready and waiting because of me!'_

The mech started to walk away when his ped knocked over a bin that had been leaning up against the warehouse. It emitted a clang that made the mech's audios whine with feedback and everything seemed to grow eerily quiet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" someone inside the warehouse shouted and Abel whipped around to see Cain's green optics peering out at him through the same window he had just been peeking through.

That's when he took off, his engines rumbling as his spark beat went through the roof. Behind him there were bangs and crashes as Cain came barreling out of the warehouse in his vehical alt mode. Able transformed as well, his front wheels screeching on the pavement soon followed by his rear tires. He swerved wildly around the corner, dust billowing up in back of him, then he did a power slide down another alley; taking out two trash cans. But Cain was not so easily evaded, with a growl of a engine he took the corner at full speed and crashed into Able's rear bumper; nearly sending him crashing into a wall. The red Charger revved loudly as it tried to out run it's enemy but the blue car kept right in his tail.

Able made random choices and doubled back several times, trying to confuse his brother but finally his plan backfired on him and he came to a dead end. Transforming in mid air the mech came to a screeching halt in front of the brickwall, his optics bright and dangerous looking.

"Finished running Able?" the voice growled behind him and he whipped around to see Cain approaching, his right arm already turned into a energon cannon.

"I am not afraid of you brother." the red mech hissed back, his own weapon sliding out of his arm.

Cain gave a dark laugh, "Really? By the way you were driving it was like you had the whole of Pit on your backside."

Able didn't respond but just widened his stance and narrowed his eyes.

Cain did the same and there was a full minute of silence before Able launched himself at his brother with a bellow of rage. The two mechs met in a clash of metal that echoed down the empty street. Cain aimed a punch that hit Able right in the chassis but the red bot ignored it and continued to pummle him with hit of his own. Firing his weapon Cain shot a blast of energy into Able's stomach causing him to yell in pain and lessen his attack for a moment. The blue mech took the advantage and shuved his brother off of him, making him stumble backwards.

Able's back slammed against the brick wall, clutching the scorched area on his stomach that was starting to leak energon onto the ground. He dodged as another blast of energy almost took off his head but was immediatly knocked back as Cain plowed into him, crushing the brick behind them.

The blue mech grumbled as Able grabbed his helm and wrenched it back, snapped Cain's head back and exposing his neck. The blue mech was forced to step back as his brother swiped at his exposed circuts with a clawed cervo, giving him time to hit Cain and tackle him to the ground. They tumbled to the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand in their battle. But soon Able forced him down and held Cain to the ground, placing a knee on his chest plates. He was facing the brick wall, the shadows from the setting sun casting odd shapes onto the mech's face. Able gave an evil laugh at his brother on the ground and hit him repeatedly in the face plate; soon energon began to drip from Cain's mouth.

"So my brother...do I seem afraid now? You are beaten!" Able gloated, a slim blade sliding out of his wrist and coming to rest on Cain's throat.

"No but that doesn't mean you're not still a coward!" Cain hissed back, trying to through his brother off of him but the older mech's bulk held him down.

"Ha! Only cowards can truely survive nowadays...brother. But why mince words with what you already know...any last words before you go offline?" the red mech growled, pressing his blade harder.

Cain suddenly gave a smirk, "Just one...surrender."

There was a click and the whirr of a charging energon cannon, making Able freeze.

"You alright Cain?" a deep voice asked.

Cain nodded, spitting out a glob of energon.

"You may want to get up, if you'd prefer to keep your head on your shoulders." the same voice and Able slowly rose up off of Cain's chest with his cervo's raised.

He turned around to see a silver mech holding a large cannon to his face, his blue optics bright and a mischievous smile on his face.

"Thanks Sideswipe, though you could've come a little sooner?" Cain said, wiping the energon off of his face and smirking up at the silver bot.

Sideswipe shrugged, "I got here didn't I? Be happy that I did before you were fragged."

Able growled and tried to duck underneath the Autobot's weapon but was stopped by a kick to his chest sending him to the ground.

"Oh no Decepticon, you are coming with us." Sideswipe grumbled his face darkening.

"Oh and why would I do that?" Able hissed back his optics narrowing.

"Because," the silver mech said, "you are going to lead us into the Decepticon headquarters."

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron." a black Decepticon drone bowed as Megatron turned from inspecting the now obediant Ratchet.<p>

"What is it?" he grumbled, his red optic flaring.

The drone took a step back but his voice remained steady, "One of our spies had discovered that the Autobot rebels are planning on breaking into our compound to reclaim their medic. They have captured Able and are forcing him to guide them here."

Megatron gave a rumbling laugh that would scare the crap out of most beings and made the other Con shiver.

"What a perfect opportunity," he muttered out loud, more to himself than anything else, "when do they plan to attack?"

"The spy was unsure but he assumes that they will arrive as soon as they are ready."

The Decepticon leader nodded, "Then we should prepare to give them a grand welcome. Besides they came to retrieve their friend...we may as well help them."

The drone seemed confused but bowed again and left the lab without a word. As soon as the other bot left Megatron returned to the statue still Ratchet who continued to just sit and stare ahead.

"Ratchet, I believe that I have a mission for you." Megatron said and the former Autobot's head snapped up.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" he replied in a gravelly monotone.

"The Autobots are coming to try and 'rescue' you. And I believe that we should allow them too...you will be very _useful _in this endevor. If you can guess why."

Rachet nodded stiffly and for a moment grimiced as if he were in pain but the look vanished as soon as it had come.

"Of course...master."

* * *

><p>Ann looked up as Epps approached, a large gun strapped to his back and a bullet proof vest strapped around his chest. Behind him Cain, Bee, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack were watching the maroon mech, Able, with narrowed optics.<p>

"Are you all set?" the soldier asked, his voice hard.

Annabelle nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine Epps. Optimus is here and Kia is stable for a little while long...just please hurry." she said.

Epps nodded back, "Don't worry I don't want to spend anymore time than needed in Megatron's damn hole. We'll find Ratchet and get the hell outta there."

The blonde girl took a deep breath and followed at Epps walked back to the bots. Three of them looked over as the human approached but Cain continued to glare hatefully at Able with blazing green optics.

"Optimus if we don't come back by tomorrow morning contact Lennox and tell him something went wrong. Don't bother with anotehr rescue force though, that would be the last thing we need." the soldier said and Optimus nodded.

"Battle hard Epps." the large bot said and the man answered with a salute then turned to look at Able.

"Do you think he'll really lead us to the right place?"

Cain grunted in affirmation, "He won't take the risk of loosing his spark if he were to bring us somewhere other than where we want to go."

The red mech growled but was stopped with a poke from one of Sideswipe's blade arms.

"Alright then..." Epps sighed and then rolled his shoulders, "time to roll out."


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue Part II

Halfbreed:

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for waiting, life is a pain in the aft...but whatcha gunna do? Hope you enjoy the conclusion to this two part chapter! I'd appreciate any feedback at all! Thanks - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15:<span> The Rescue Part II

_Kia's POV_

I whipped around, hearing something hiss behind me. But no matter where I looked all I could make out was ink blackness that pressed upon me with actual presence and gave me a thrill of fear. Even the glow from my eye wasn't enough to pierce the black folds. The hissing continued and I felt something scrape against the back of my legs, giving a yell I turned and stumbled backwards. Then as if on que a light appeared, illuminating a circle of gray floor in front of me; blnking rapidly at the sudden brightness I stood up and caught the glow of red optics just out of reach of the light.

"Tron?" I whispered and the optics moved slowly forward.

The hissing grew even louder until the lumpy, deformed, outline of a small robot became visible in the spotlight. I gasped, it wasn't Tron...but it looked like him. The mini bot had overly long arms ending in clawed cervos, his back was hunched over and had a hump of twisted metal. His mouth was contourted and dribbled energon onto the floor as he gave a gargled spurt of Cybertronian.

"NO!" I hissed and took a step backwards, horrifyed at the hidious incarnation of my old friend before me.

The monster growled and launched itself at me and I screamed; waiting for it's claws to come and tear at my face. But after a moment nothing happened and when I reopened my eyes and saw that the gory Tron was no longer there but I had somehow been transported to a strange and alien planet. Around me mechs battled one another, burst of fire and steam erupting from the ground beneath me. I dodged as a pair of the battling robots nearly stepped on me, a large silver one tearing a smaller red bot apart. I looked up in terror as I saw that the silver bot was Megatron and he weilded a giant mace-like weapon, he seemed to see me and stormed over. He raised his weapon above his head, about to strike, when the scene shifted and Megatron dissolved like sand in a strong wind.

I was blinded once more with total blackness and I felt another scream claw at my throat. But I found that I couldn't hear myself; it felt as if I had cotton stuffed in my ears and that I was trying to talk underwater. Clawing at the sides of my head I found nothing there except skin and hair. I fell backwards and it felt like I was falling from a great height, wind whipping around me with no sound and sudden heat from below me.

I looked down to see bright orange and yellow flames at the bottom of a pit, monsters of everysort writhing within the licking flames. But still I couldn't hear anyhting but nonthe less I let out a silent scream.

* * *

><p>Optimus stared up at the darkening sky, the first stars beginning to come out and the last rays of Earth's sun dying behind a wall of clouds in the distance. The mech sighed and returned back inside the warehouse, shutting the large doors behind him with a hollow clang. The rescue party had left only half and hour ago for the Decepticon base; being led by Able. Optimus silently prayed to Primus that they would return safe and whole along with Ratchet.<p>

As he reached the back of the warehouse he glanced over at Ann who was sitting on the floor near Kia's cot, her head propped up with her hands but her eyes were drooping with exhaustion. As the mech watched her head bobbed and her hands began to slip off her face. She had been very nervous about the group going out and had spent most of the time pacing back and forth.

"Ann?" Optimus said softly making the gril's head pop back up as she blinked rapidly.

She seemed to realized what had just happened and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and sighed, "I apologize Optimus...I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Annabelle then stood up, stretched, and then looked over at the shivering Kia. She gave a sad sigh and replaced the cloth that was on the girl's forehead. Sweat beaded Kia's face and she shivered with a fever. She gave a groan and rolled onto her side as something in her nightmares attacked her. Optimus could tell that Ann was feeling helpless, her eyes had a faraway look to them and she constantly was biting her lip.

"Would you like to recharge? I can keep watch." he said after a moment and Ann slowly nodded.

"Yeah, just make sure to wake me if anything happens."

Optimus nodded and Annabelle went over to her sleeping bag and crawled inside; within moments she was soundly asleep. Turning his attention back to Kia and frowned; her reaction to touching the Matrix was puzzling. Even though she had been exposed to it before it would harm her in anyway. In reality it should only react with Cybertronians or other robotic organisms that ran on Energon. Kia was far from being a Cybertronian, the only mechanical part on her was her optic and that didn't even seem to be effected.

But whether or not it made sense it had happened and at the moment trying to figure out how wasn't going to help Kia from going offline. Right now her only hope rested with the soldiers, if they could rescue Ratchet, and if Ratchet could come up with a cure.

* * *

><p>"Alright Con where do we go from here?" Epps demanded his voice a harsh whisper in the dark hallways of the decepticon base.<p>

They had been able to sneak into the base unseen thanks to Able's grudging guidence but now they had come to a cross roads and the Con was becoming to get restless. One long, dark hallway stretched to the right and ended in a black hole that led to who knows where. While one stretched on straight and a number of strange, strangled noises came from that direction, and finally another went off to the left and was just as dark as the right one. The only light came from all the cybertronian's eyes and from the slight glow of the Autobot's readied weapons.

Able growled and flashed a glance down each hallway. His gaze came to rest on the one that led straight on, where the strange noises were coming from.

"That way...that's the way to the prison cells."

"You sure!"

Able hesitated as Cain glared at him.

"Of course."

Epps looked up at Cain who glared at his brother for another moment before he gave a nod and they slowly moved forward. Cain shuved Able forward and made him go first just in case he lied and any Cons were waiting for them in the shadows. They were followed by Epps, Sam, Bumblebee and Sideswipe took up the rear to make sure that they weren't being followed.

The group continued to go forward and the strange noises started to reveal themselves as howls, moans, growls, and scream like cries. All the bots except for the dark red Con grimiced at the sounds as they imagined what kind of torcher the unfortunet bots and humans alke were enduring. Soon another light appeared in the darkness, at first just a red spark but it grew until it revealed itself to be some sort of lantern like light that gave off blood red light.

The sound were starting to reach an unberable level as they made it to red light and ahead they bots could make out the first few rows of cells, the bars were almost the thickness of two humans and eletricity coursed through them, as told by the high pitched hum that could be made out just over the wailing. From within the cells beedy red optics glared out and when they found the new comers the howling increased.

"What the hell had Megatron done to them!" Sam said frowning and putting a finger in his ear.

The bots and Epps said nothing but just started to walk forward, the bots switching spots so that Sideswipe was now in the lead along with Cain and Able. The silver bot wheeled forward a few steps when he froze, making Cain almost collide with him with Able.

"What the frag Sideswipe, tell me when you're going to brake like that!" Cain hissed his optics flaring in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I had too...look.." the bot pointed downwards with one of his arm blades.

At first there seemed to be nothing there but as the tires on Sideswipe's feet kicked up some dirt from the floor the dust floated upwards and revealed the red beam of light that had been invisible until just a moment ago.

"Security."

Sideswipe nodded, "Anything that passes through it without consent and eveyone in the whole base is alerted and most likely the pedes of the unlucky slagger are fried."

He then switched his optics to infrared and stared down the cell lined hall and a slight grumbled escaped him.

"What is it Sides?" Sam asked gripping his weapon tighter and frowned.

"There are more than just this one. Dozens of them line the hall, more than could be avoided."

The humans looked down the seemingly harmless hallway in frustration. They had been expecting obsticles but nothing that would be impossible to bypass.

"Could we pass them easily? Or are there just too many?" Epps asked up at the silver mech.

Sideswipe was quiet for a moment as his continued to analyze the hallway and it's maze of lasers, "Perhaps but you can't just back by yourselves. Especially without our...guide."

"We don't need to go any further than the hallway. If we can just shut down the lasers than we can search the cells, get Ratchet, then get the hell outta here." Epps said.

The bots looked at one another, unsure whether or not it was a good idea or not but slowly they all nodded. Bumblebee gave a low moan that sounded unsure but he agreed non the less.

"Alright, " Cain answered, "but if anything goes wrong get your afts back here ASAP."

Sam and Epps nodded in unison and started forward. The soldier took a handful of dirt off the floor; careful not to pick up any rocks that might set off the alarms. Every foot or so he would toss the dirt forward and reveal the hidden beams of red light. The beams were set in a criss-cross pattern across the floor but were spaced further apart then seemed normal.

"Megatron never thought of humans sneaking in here I guess." Sam whispered and Epps gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah I guess so."

As they made their way forward the to humans noticed that the bots hidden in the cells seemed more animal than robot. Even though they couldn't make out their forms their eyes followed them. Each pair of ruby pricks of light were low to the floor and the growls and strangled calls didn't even seem natural.

Sam grimiced and tried not to think of the torcher that the bots, Con or not, that would've made them this deranged. Finally after a tense few minutes both of them made it to the end of the hall without setting off any of the alarms and they started searching for some switch or button that would deactivate the lasers.

"Where would it be?" Epps hissed under his breath looking upwards on the walls for any sign of a deactivator.

Sam sighed and looked back at the dim shapes of the waiting Autobots.

Cain looked back and turned to Able, his optics narrowing.

"How do you deactivate the beam?"

Able narrowed his optics as well and glared back, "I wouldn't know."

Cain growled and pressed the end of his energy cannon into his brother's chest, "I'll give you til the count of two...where is the the switch."

A look of panic flashed through the red mech's face, "I...I swear I have no idea! M...Megatron would never let anyone but his most trusted bots go in there!"

The blue bot whirred his cannon menacingly but Able continued to swear that he had no idea.

Just then there was the sound of booming footsteps...someone was coming down the hallway at a fevered pace.

"Sam Robert hurry it up!" Sideswipe urged and Bee clicked his face shield down.

The two humans looked at each other in fear and started searching faster but with no luck. There didn't seem to be any sort of off switch for the lasers and the footsteps were even louder now.

"No use we're going to have to go back!" Sam said but it was too late the footsteps stopped and a dark shape appeared behind the bots.

"CON!" Sideswipe growled and raised his arm blade and prepared to strike.

"WAIT!" a familar voice called out and he was frozen to the spot.

The bots stopped where they were and all looked incredulous at the figure before them, brightening their optics the small glow of light lit the face of a beaten, scortched, Ratchet.

He was panting heavily and energon was drying on his side. His optics were wide and dim but he was alive and functioning.

Bumblebee gave a whir of happiness and Cain stared amazed at his thought to be lost friend.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" the medic said almost indignantly, "You really think that I'd be offlined that easily?"

Sam and Epps heard the commotion and made their way back over to the group of bots and gazed upwards at the bot whom they thought possibly dead.

"We need to get out of here ASAP! We've got what we came in for!" Sideswipe said snapping them all out of their amazment.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes Megatron will be on our afts! I've just escaped from him...barely..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sam said, almost too loudly.

Bumblebee gave a series of beeps and transformed into his alt mode and opended the door. Epps and Sam both climbed in and Ratchet transformed as well. Sideswipe and cain both retained their robot forms.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The snide voice sent shivers down Cain's spinal cable as he turned to see that his brother was mere centimeters from touching the invisible lasers.

"I may not want to get caught but that doesn't mean that I want you to go free either."

"Able don't!"

But it was no use the mech shifted his weight and his red pede slide backwards throught the beam of red light.

There was a nano second of silence before the blaring alarms rang out their throaty shrieks. Soon the halls were illuminated by flashing red lights that gave the mechs a processor ache if they watched them.

"RUN!" Cain bellowed and transformed into his alt mode and sped off, followed closely by Sideswipe.

The four cars roared through the halls, not caring about their noise level now that their presence was now known. Turn after turn they wove their way through the maze like base but soon they all came to a screeching halt as a hulking shape blocked their way.

"MEGATRON!" Sideswipe yelled out.

"You insects thought that you could sneak in here without being noticed? Ha you are sparkings to think that I didn't know about your rescue effort." the large silver mech rumbled.

Without warning Cain charged forward and in mid-air transformed and tackled Megatron. The two mechs gave thunderous roars that shook that ground.

"Come on!" Ratchet called and started to roll forward but the other cars hesitated.

"What about Cain!" Sideswipe called out.

"He's giving us time to escape! Don't let him down!"

The bots hesitate one more second before following the medic down another twisting hallway.

Cain watched his comrade escape with a sense of satisfaction, if Ratchet got to Kia then his job would be complete. He roared in pain though as Megatron threw him off and into the wall, cracking the stone.

"You have grown weak Cain...you were never ment to become an Autobot. It's quite pathetic to see one who was weak to begin with sink even lower. Do you regret your choice Cain?" the Con growled with a sly grin.

The Autobot didn't answer but just answered with a growl of his own.

"Ah I see that's how it is then."

They continued to battle back and forth, Cain sustaining serious blows to his head and chest that made energon splatter the ground. He started venting heavily as his systems started to over heat from the loss of energon. Megatron didn't give him a chance to fight back.

Cain dodged as the Con leader fired an energon blast at him and he immediatly transformed back into his vehical mode and power slid down the hallway, nearly being hit by another shot. Megatron gave a growl of displeasure but did not pursue his adversary.

_'He will learn soon enough that he made the wrong choice._' the mech thought to himself and allowed an evil grin.

Behind him the slave Starscream approached and bowed.

"My plans are nearly complete Starscream. Soon the Autobots will bend to my will and out new Cybertron will soon be complete. And to think all thanks to the medic Ratchet."


	17. Chapter 17: Thorn Inside

Halfbreed:

**Hey! I guess some people aren't too happy with what they think is gunna happen...don't worry we may get ol' Ratchy back (maybe) MWHAHAHA! Anyway thanks for all the feedback and I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy and review! I love to hear what you have to say - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17:<span> Thorn In(my)Side

"Ann..."

The blonde gave a huff of indignation as her sleep was disturbed. She had been having a reletivly good dream, a rare occurance nowadays since she lived in an almost constant nightmare. She rolled over in her sleeping bag and snuggled further down into it, trying to get back to the comfort of sleep.

"Annabelle."

She grumbled and put her fingers in her ears, trying to catch the last dregs of the dream she had been having, it had been something about killing Megatron in the most horrible way possible. The last thing she remembered was having him get his inner circuts fried slowly.

"ANN!"

The voice yelled this time and the sleeping bag was tugged out from around her to reveal the bright sunlight that attacked her still shut eyes. This time Ann recognised the voice as Epp's and she sat up groggily; mad that he had interrupted her sweet revenge.

"What the hell was that for!" she mumbled hatefully and peeked open an eye, wincing as her eyes struggled to adjust to the light streaming into the warehouse.

_'Wait sunlight?'_ she thought realizing that the last time she had been awake it had been dark...and if Epps was back.

"Fine, if you don't wanna meet our friend that's your choice but I think you'll regret ignoring him."

Ann looked up wide eyed at the smirking man and then looked behind him where all six of the bots were conversing...

_'SIX!'_

She counted off; Bumblebee, Cain, Wheeljack, Optimus, and...

Annabelle shot up from the ground shoved the soldier aside, "RATCHET!"

The neon yellow/green bot turned and gave a smirk as his charge ran at him and jumped onto his pede like an excited sparkling.

"You're alive!" she yelled, sounding muffled as her face was pressed against his shin.

"Yes I do believe that is correct. Or you could just be dreaming..." he said.

"I don't ever want to wake up then!" Ann backed off slightly and looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes.

There was a round of laughter that made it's way around to all the bots, even Optimus, and humans at their comrade's joy.

"And to think," Sam interjected, "you didn't want to wake up."

Ann flashed him a look but continued to look almost unbelieveing at Ratchet; so happy that her friend wasnow safe and above all else alive.

"Are you alright?" Annabelle asked, trying to get her emotions under control and wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. A bit tired and beat up but alive and well, though I hear that Kiandra is less fortunet." at the CMO's words the room's bright feel lost some of it's warmth.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked over to where Kia continued to lay, unresponsive, in her bed. Over night she had gone from bad to worse, Ann realized and fellt guilty at how she had almost forgotten about her friend. Her face was a pasty gray color that was only rivaled by the gray of her mechanical eye, sweat no longer beaded her brow and Ann could tell that the fever had only gotten worse.

"We were hoping that you may know how to help her." Optimus finally broke the silence and everyone turned to look back at Ratchet.

He continued to look at Kia for a moment seriously, analysing the sickly figure. Ann noticed how some emotion seemed to cross his face when usually he would be perfectly calm and composed. His optics narrowed a fraction of an inch but brightened to a high intensity. The gears on the side of his face ticking oddly as if he was trying resist the urge to take out his weapons. At first Annabelle took this as anger that Kia was sick but it unnerved her that it didn't seem like anger. It was something more...dark.

But as quickly as it had come the look on his face quickly faded and he turned back to the waiting bots.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>But Ann wasn't the only one who noticed the slight change in the medic, Optimus looked at his old friend closely and noticed the malice deep within his optics. It surprised the mech at what coldness seemed to radiate from the bot when he looked at Kia. To be honest his whole reaction had been slightly off, Optimus had expected Ratchet to be over joyed to be reunited with his charge and his fellow Autobots. But he seemed less than happy; yes he had shown happiness when the situation dictated but no more. Almost as if something was on his mind or that he wasn't there. Optimus tried to discourage those thoughts from his processor, Ratchet was rightfully tired and injured. Why did he expect that much from one who had just gone through the torchers of Megatron. But the Autobot leader continued to watch the CMO carefully as he turned back to talk with the other bots and humans; seeming quite normal once more.<p>

Within a few moments the group followed Ratchet over to where Kia continued to lay, sick and shivering in her bed. Optimus noticed how much had changed in just the past few hours; her skin was pale and gray, her hair seemed to have thinned and even took on some streaks of silver that made her seem several years older than she was. Prime vented to himself as Ratchet scanned Kia and continued to look her over for any signs of what was ailing her.

Finally after a few minutes the medic stood up and turned back grimly to the waiting bots and humans. His optics rested on Optimus and he shook his head slowly.

"I don't know what's wrong."

There was a dead silence as the group took in the information. Optimus held Ratchet's gaze and watched as the bot looked away and back down at Kia.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?" Epps said stiffly, his eyes hard as he looked up at Ratchet.

The medic looked at him, his optic narrowing, "I meant what I said...I don't know."

"But you're not going to give up," Ann said quickly flashing a glance at Epps, "Ratchet will find out a way to help Kia. Won't you?"

Ratchet stared down at Annabelle but after a moment gave a stern nod, "Of course, I'll get started right away."

The humans all looked at each other before dispersing and started doing their own projects. Wheeljack was the first of the bots to move and walked over to where a small contraption was waiting half put together, Sideswipe announced that he should be getting back to the others at the Haven. Lennox had wanted him to come back ASAP. Cain and Optimus were the last to remain with Ratchet as he began to look over the small array of tools that he had to work with.

"Cain why don't you go and see Sideswipe off, make sure he's not followed." the Autobot leader said softly and the blue mech nodded, rather relunctantly though.

"Are you sure you are okay? You seem rather put out Ratchet." Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked back at him calmly, "I am rather tired from the race here. But I'll recover soon enough, for the time being I should be getting into my research for her..._mystery _illness."

The medic indicated Kia and Optimus gave a slow nod, "Of course, I'll leave you too it then."

* * *

><p>Thorn...that had been his name...before he had taken on this new body. But now they all called him Ratchet, or that's what they called his body. A Snatcher...that's what he had been...now he was a spy for Megatron, and they didn't even know that he had snuck in under their noses.<p>

They...what had Megatron called them? Autobots? The rebels? His master had called them many things but these were the two that Thorn remembered. He looked through his host's optics at the large Autobot that continued to stare at him, even though he had been careful to go through every memory, every scrap of information in Ratchet's processor to make sure that he could play his role fully...the large bot still seemed cautious. But he had stayed quiet so Thorn had nothing to fear...for now.

The Snatcher now looked back down at the sickly human that lay on it's cloth recharge mat. He tried not to make his host snort in disgust at the sight of the filthy, little, halfbreed. Thorn, as all the Snatchers, hated humans to begin with (it was in their programming) but his loathing was strengthened when he saw the metal optic that melded into the fleshing's skin. Disgusting how something so lowly could even try and mimic a Cybertronian's finely engineered mechanics. Thorn used Ratchet's scanner and ran a diagnostic on the human; it's life signs were dangerously low. As far as the Snatcher could tell the human had only a couple of Earth days left, three at the most, before it went offline.

It appeared that the human was trying to fight some sort of infection or virus while it seemed running low on fuel. For a moment Thorn was unsure of what he had just seen so ran the scan once more but the result was the same. The human seemed to be fighting against itself; the organic cells were rejecting and attacking the Cybertronian nanites that had been contained within the optics. It appeared that for some unknown reason that the nanites within the eye had recently been released suddenly and in a reletively large amount. So the organic cells had reacted with a equally violent attack.

Thorn almost let a smirk cross his host's features at the idea of the fleshling being torn apart from the inside out. All he had to do was stall long enough for the human to die off, then he could continue with infiltrating the rest of the Autobot's operation. The only issue was keeping up the appearence of being the medic to the bots with a convincing enough performance to make sure that they didn't suspect a thing when the human did eventually go offline.

* * *

><p>Ann watched as Ratchet began going through his tools and several differnet chemicals. She assumed that he was beginning to try and figure out how to stop what ever was wrong with Kia but for some reason she felt slightly uneasy. Shaking her head to try and get rid of her doubts she turned back to watching Wheeljack tinker with some small device that he had come up with. Nobody else seemed uneasy about Ratchet; Sam and Bumblebee were saying farewell to Sideswipe, Cain was pacing around the crates of supplies as Epps read off the supplies to a listening Optimus.<p>

"What are you trying to do Wheeljack?" she asked, trying to distract her mind.

The bot took a second to answer as he tightened a screw but them looked over at Ann, "I'm trying to create a containment unit for that odd worm that attacked Tr...us...that attacked us." he stumbled over Tron's name, the mini bot's recent death still heavy on their minds.

"Before we offline it I want to take a few cycles to analyze it. It's mechanics are fascinating, horrible of course, but fascinating all the same."

Annabelle nodded and watched as the inventor welded the sides of some sort of box together. The top, bottem, and two parallel sides were made of metal and were able an inch thick; while the two remaining sides were made of some thick glass that allowed the observer to look into the cage. The only opening in the containment unit was a small, sliding, hatch that would allow the specimen to be dropped inside. Soon the mech was finshing the last touches and, as he always did, gave a small smile of satisfaction at his accomplisment.

"Well do you think that we should give it a field test?" Wheeljack asked.

"You'd do it even if I said no." Ann smirked.

"Not nessecerily...okay yes I probably would but I felt that I should ask."

Ann nodded, "Okay, okay let's get this over with."

She followed Wheeljack over to where Epps, Cain, and Optimus were next to the crates that held supplies and the one, lone, crate that contained the mechanical worm.

"Wheeljack do you really think that it's safe to do that now?" Epps asked cautiously, eyeing the container with distaste.

"Of course this is really a simple experiment. What could go wrong?"

The inventor's question was met with silence but he was not stopped when he started to pry open the lid of the crate. From inside there was a slight hiss that made the hair on Ann's neck stand up and she unconsiously took a step backwards. Wheeljack peered inside and frowned as he bent down to grab the worm curled up in the corner of the box. He picked up the creature by the tale with the tips of his cervos and quickly deposited it trhough the hatch of the box and into the glass-sealed container.

For a moment everyone watched as the worm slowly wriggled it's way until it came up to the glass window, then with surprising force launched itself at the barrier. Again and again the worm rammed it's small body into the glass by coiling it's sectioned body like a spring and then released all the tension into the glass. But apparently the solitary confinement it had been subject too had weakened it immensly becasue soon it ceased it's assault and lay barely moving at the bottom of the box.

"Well atleast we know that the friggin' box works." Epps said dryly and rolled his eyes.

Wheeljack gave a huff of laughter and put his optic up to the box, the blue orb distorted by the glass glass. Ann looked over at Optimus who was looking at the worm in the box as well with narrowed optics but then his gaze shifted as he looked beyond Wheeljack. Annabelle followed his gaze and saw that Ratchet had stood up from working with his tools to look over at the inventor. At first she was unsure of why the Autobot leader had such a serious look on his face but then Ann noticed the narrowed optics and start of a snarl that laced the medics features.

And at that moment Ann knew something was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18: Obedience

Halfbreed:  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews guys! Now that the craziness of the 4th of July is out of the way here is chapter 18! I'm really sorry about the wait but I definitely wanted to get a chapter out before I left for vacation. Thank you, enjoy, and review! - Rin<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18:<span> Obedience

"Ratchet is something wrong?" Ann asked as she looked from her guardian to Optimus and back.  
>For a moment the medic said nothing but then looked down at his human and answered coolly, "Of course not, why would something be wrong?"<p>

At that Optimus stood up slowly, his helm almost brushing the roof the warehouse and he took a step forward. Ratchet's optics flicked back to the Autobot leader and they continued to stare at one another.  
>"You seem angry, something must be troubling you old friend." Optimus said, his one optic constricting as he focused on the CMO. Ratchet met his leader's stern gaze with his own unwavering icy blue gaze.<p>

"No, really I'm fine Optimus. I guess I'm just in need of some recharge after last night."

Ann watched as the two ot continued to analyze each other and slowly everyone else filed over and looked on confused. All the humans watched with slight wary looks, especially Sam who flashed a nervous glance at Epps. Wheeljack had backed up ever so slightly and had hid the caged worm from view as Bumblebee and Cain had walked forward, each of them looking from Optimus to Rachet.

"I'm frustrated with my progress, I can't seem to find a way to cure whatever is ailing Kia. And by the looks of it she only had a few solar cycles left." Ratchet continued and began to turn away from Optimus.

"Prime what's up with you?" Epps hissed looking up at the large mech, "It's Ratchet for crying out loud. No need to get testy with him."

But Optimus ignored him, "Ratchet..." he called and the medic stopped.

Just then Optimus gave a spurt of some guttural language that rumbled through the warehouse. Ratchet froze for a moment but the calmly turned around, "Of course I understand."

Optimus's whole air darkened and he strode forward, "You are not Ratchet!"

* * *

><p>Thorn heard the language but it didn't register in his processor. In an instant he went through the Medic's memory core to try and find a meaning to the words that had just been spoken. Dozens and dozens of files flew through the worm's mind but nothing came up for the language.<p>

_'What a fool!'_ he thought to himself and turned to face the Prime.

Quickly going through his own data transcriber that fed back to the Decepticon headquarters he was able to enter the Con's system. He recorded the language and ran it through the memory core of the system and within seconds he got a result and an appropriate response.

"Of course I understand." he answered, feeling quite confident that this would confound the mech.

Quite simply the Prime had asked him if he knew what he was saying.

But immediately that confidence evaporated when the larger mech came forward.

"You are not Ratchet!"

Thorn froze, what did he do wrong? How could that strange language have made any difference! He had answered correctly!

The Prime grabbed the medic and Thorns vision was shaken as his host was thrown to the floor.

"What...what are you doing!" he spoke through the medic's vocals, putting as much fear as he could into the words.

Thorn himself was incapable of fear or any other emotion other than hate, (his programming wasn't that complicated) but he was able to replicate it to a certain degree. But he knew the wrath of his master was to be delt with if he failed here without even killing the girl.

"It's me...R...Ratchet!" he sputtered as Optimus stood over him, a servo holding him down.

* * *

><p>"OPTIMUS! What are you doing?" Cain rumbled, taking a step forward.<p>

Ever since Ratchet had returned Cain had noticed how Optimus had been acting strange. Then he had just said that strange blurb of language that Ratchet had answered. Now he was attacking him for no reason.  
>"This bot is not who he appears to be." Optimus growled, his optic narrowing and brightening until they were almost white.<p>

"What do you mean?" Cain demanded and walked forward until he was level with Prime and Ratchet.

"It's Ratchet!"

"No it is not, he answered my question correctly so that means that he cannot possibly be Ratchet." Optimus said not taking his optic off of the struggling CMO.

Cain growled and to everyone's surprise knocked the Autobot leader's servo off of Ratchet.

"If he answered your question correctly doesn't that mean that he passes?" Cain glared right at Optimus who stared back, his gaze softening slightly.

"Not when it comes to the language of the Primes."

"What do you mean?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet again, "What you just heard was the language of the Primes. I had asked him if he understood what I was saying, and his answered yes."

Cain continued to glare at Optimus, "Well what's the problem them? Isn't it good that he understood you?"

"No." Surprisingly Sam walked forward, earning surprised looks from Ann, Cain, and Wheeljack.

Epps seemed slightly confused but kept the rest of his emotions in check.

Optimus nodded to Sam, "Sam you still remember?"

"It's kinda hard to forget a day when alien symbols get zapped into your head." he responded with a slight laugh.

"Then you may continue."

Samuel nodded and then looked up at Cain.

"When I was nineteen a shard of the remaining All Spark embedded some of the language of the Prime's into my brain. That particular part told me where to find the Matrix of Leadership, but I had one Hell of a time trying to find it because no younger Cybertronians knew what the symbols were. Only one of the oldest Cybertronians, Jetfire, was able to translate for me." Sam said.

"So Ratchet's not a young bot, (no offence) so why couldn't he know?" Cain demanded, sounding slightly less certain.

"Because, only the oldest of our race and specifically the Primes could read and speak the language. Ratchet, advanced in years he may be, isn't that old." Optimus finished.

"So..." Cain muttered, his optics loosing the glaring glow as he looked away from Prime.

"So that means...that he shouldn't have been able to answer the question." the blue mech concluded and then turned to look at the silent imposter still lying on the ground.

"But if he is a Decepticon how did he know of the language? You said that only ancient Cybertronians or Primes knew it!"

Optimus frowned at this, "Unfortunately that's how it was before and during the war. But since the fall of the Autobots; and thus the loss of the last All Spark fragments, the knowledge contained within them fell into Megatron's clutches. So, if this is a minion of his he would have been able to collect the information from the Decepticon's database as needed."

The room was silent for several moments, everyone either dumb struck or fuming with anger.  
>"WHO ARE YOU!"<p>

The scream made almost everyone jump and all gazes flashed to Ann who was standing there; her dark eyes blazing. Her arms were stiffened beside her and her hands were curled into fists. Without any apprehension she charged forward towards the imposter at Optimus's pedes. The only thing that stopped her was Cain's gentle servo.

For a moment the Ratchet lay there on the floor, his optics gazing straight ahead and his face emotionless. But then slowly a grim sneer crossed his mechanical features and his optics locked onto Annabelle. He stood slowly, he movements now jerky and uncoordinated.

"You ask who I am pest? I am misery, a snitch...the thorn in your side. But why should I grace you with my designation? You are a lowly...no not even a worm is as low as you are. You are the dirt under my feet, you are a speck of dust floating through the cosmos."

Ann gave an inhuman growl and tried to get past Cain but his servo held onto her firmly in place; although the mech would like nothing more than to beat the slag out of the fragger himself. Ratchet tried to take a step forward but was stopped by the looming shape of Optimus.

In a flash the imposter whipped out his blasters and aimed a shot at the Autobot leader, which missed by several feet. But before he could get off another shot or try to run five more blasters and a sword were all aimed at him.

"Stand down!" Optimus ordered, the blade coming from his arm stopped only a few centimeters away from Ratchet's face plate.

"Or what, you'll offline your companions body? You Autobots are too soft for your own good!" Ratchet sneered but retracted his weapon anyway.

Cain flashed a glance at Optimus at the imposter's comment, "His body?"

At this Wheeljack stepped forward, still holding the box with the metal worm lying motionless inside. Without a word he walked up until he stood right in front of Ratchet and held up the box. Ratchet's optics narrowed murderously and he gave a animalistic growl.

"I see..." the inventor commented and took the box back.

"What do you mean Wheeljack?" Epps asked.

"It's hard to say, but I do believe that this is indeed Ratchet. The only problem is that he is being controlled." he answered looking back at the waiting humans.

"By...by one of those?" Ann asked angrily pointing at the worm and hesitantly Wheeljack nodded.

"Is that true?" Sam demanded as he looked back up at Ratchet.

The imposter glared at Sam but with the urging of Optimus's sword he reluctantly nodded.

"We have to get it out of him!" Ann exclaimed and tried to get past Cain once more now that he was busy pointing his blasters at Ratchet.

She was stopped by Epps though who glared up at the bot he knew as Ratchet. The bot only sneered back.

"You really think it's that simple?"

"We have to try!" the girl yelled back, tears starting once more in her eyes.

Optimus nodded, "Yes we have to at least try."

* * *

><p>Able vented shallowly, his limbs ached and energon pooled on the floor from the gaping hole in his side. Above him the dark shape of Starscream loomed, his crimson optics sparkling with gleeful malice. But he didn't care anymore, the pain attacked his processor like a million volts of electricity and his vision flickered rapidly.<p>

"Starscream that should be enough." Megatron rumbled and his loyal slave backed away slowly.

The Decepticon leader stepped up to the wounded mech and gave him a devastating kick to the head. But Able did nothing to stop him and just simply let the force of the blow roll him into the wall.

"You were foolish enough to come back here? After failing me on both accounts of your promise. Because as far as Starscream reports your brother and Prime still function, and yet you come here seeking forgiveness?" the silver mech growled.

"P...pleeease m...my...Lord..." Able was able to groan but was immediately shut up by Megatron's servo grabbing him around his neck.

He was hoisted into the air until his pedes scraped the ground, leaving smears of energon on the cracked floor.

"NO! I have no forgiveness for slag like you who cannot even complete a simple task. You have fulfilled your purpose to me as a free thinking bot Able, it is time for someone else to take control."

At this Able's optics widened in fear as the wriggling, metal, leech was shuved into his face and then dropped in between two of his armor plates.

"N..noooo..." he groaned.

But his cry was cut short as pain flashed through his circuts and the metal leech latched onto his spinal column. Megatron dropped him to the ground where he thrashed violently for a minute before becoming still. Then slowly the red mech picked himself up off the ground and stood, his shoulders hunched and his optics shuttered.

"You obey me now Able." Megatron said before walking back to his seat.

"Of...course my master." was the only reply from the mech and he bowed.

"Good!" the Con leader rumbled as he sat, "Now go with Starscream and gather some more troops so that we may find our little spy and his Autobots 'friends'."

Able bowed again and he and the other Con limped out of the room, energon still dripping from his wound.  
>For a moment Megatron was alone in his throne room and he closed his optics for a moment. But he didn't notice the flash of movement behind his great seat. Spindly legs crawled silently up the back of the throne and bright red optics could be seen peeking up over the massive mech's shoulder plate. Then a small, delicate servo rose up holding another thrashing worm. This one was larger than the others that had come before it and it's optics were a poisonous purple color.<p>

With a high pitched cackle the servo let go of the worm and it dropped down onto Megatron's neck cables.

"WHAT!" he roared and shot up from his throne, clawing at his neck.

He turned to see the small, spider like bot that sat on the back of his throne as his optics widened in shock, "YOU! Why..." but his growl was cut short.

He collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain as fire burned through his processor. For almost five minute the powerful leader struggled to regain control of his actions but it was no use and finally his upraised servo fell to the floor with a clang. His optics dimmed for a moment but then onlined, their red glow brighter than ever.  
>The tiny bot that now stood apon the throne gave another high pitched cackle and gave off a series of clicks.<p>

"Hehehehe...you obey me now!"


	19. Chapter 19: A Solution

Halfbreed:

***crawls out from dark hole and looks around blearily* Whoa...it's been that long since I updated...man people probably thought I died! I'm sorry for not updating, life has been life: school, work, and well...plot bunnies in my head seem to have died as well. It's been so hard to find inspiration to finish this chapter. The idea is there but there's no motivation to finsh. But I hope you all can forgive me as I post this chapter! I'm so sorry and thank you! - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19:<span> A Solution

Megatron felt his control over his actions fade and then vanish; the feeling like coolant washing through his systems made him want to shiver. His optics offlined, making his consiousness go dark as he continued to try to gain any control. That's when he hear the voice.

_"Finally, a host that I can control! And a powerful one at that." _it said, it's voice smooth and deep.

"_Who are you!" _Megatron shouted mentally, unsure if this presence could even hear.

There was a moment of silence, in which the Con decided that the voice could not hear him, but then it DID answer back.

_"I was once known as Novo, but the Creator has designated me with a new name."_

_"And what is your designation! Tell me!" _Megatron demanded.

The voice gave a soft laugh that rumbled dangerously through the Con's processor.

_"Foolish Cybertronian. You have no grounds to demand anything from me, if anything I should be demanding things from you. But you should already know what my new name is, it was who you used to be."_

If Megatron could still control his actions he would be frozen to the spot. No he was Megatron...he always would be!

_"I was created for the sole purpose of controlling us. But I was created differently than my bretheren which inhabit your soldiers. Instead of stealing all information from your processor and slowly letting your consiousness fade I am to be your leash." _Novo explained softly all the while Megatron was horrified.

_"I am not a puppet of some mere worm!" _he growled back and struggled to try and online his optics.

Surprisingly the cold presence seemed to fade back for a moment and the Decepticon was able to online his optics and sit up on the floor. He turned around to see Scalpel standing smugly on his throne and he gave a animalistic growl. He stood up and lunged forward, trying to grab the insubordinate bot. But just as his claws were a meer few inches from the Con doctor a terrible pain flashed through Megatron's processor causing him to grab his helm and bellow.

"What are...you doing...to...ME!" he rumbled, his yells echonig through the room.

Another soft laugh emmenated inside his mind as the presence of Novo returned.

_"I am directing your decisions. If you do anything outside the doctor's perameters you will be punished."_

Megatron sank to his knees and the pain faded from his head leaving him panting in shock and his processor numb.

_"Is that understood?" _Novo asked softly, victory in his voice.

The mech clentched his cervos tightly and growled but slowly nodded, "It is...understood."

* * *

><p>"Get out of Ratchet!" Ann demanded as Optimus and Cain held the former CMO to the ground, her eyes flashing dangerously.<p>

Wheeljack was inspecting the medic as he struggled against his captors, but his face was contorted into a frown as he still could not find the worm that was controlling Ratchet.

Further back Epps, Sam, Bee, and Annabelle watched; anger etching their faces: human and mechanical alike. Ann's became more of a snarl as she continued to watch. Beside them, Kia continued to lay unresponsive on her bed, her face a chalky color that was complimented by streaks of silver that had appeared in her normally black hair and her face seemed more gaunt than before, the skin was hot with fever. It was apparent that the Con was right when he had said that she had less than three days left. Most of the day had been wasted interrorgating the worm and trying to find it among Ratchet's metal armor. Now by that simple math Kia had less than two days left before her "disease" over came her.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to offline me before that pest dies?!" Ratchet's voice was insane sounding with the worm's words as he gave a ragged laugh that ground the gears in the Cybertronians's throat.

Cain and Optimus answered with a grumble and forced their struggling cervos back down to the ground. Meanwhile, Wheeljack continued to scan the medic's frame for the worm...but he was running out of options.

_'Think Wheeljack, think!' _the inventor thought to himself as he continued to look over the medic, _If he isn't connected via energon line or eletrical signal modulators then where could he be hiding?!'_

Wheeljack continued to think as Ratchet stopped struggling for a moment; his chassis heaving with effort and his optics half shuttered. This struggle was taking it's toll on the worm's host body, if he continued for much longer may fall into stasis lock.

"Wheeljack have you got anything yet?!" Cain growled over his shoulder, the mech getting increasingly frustrated at their lack of progress.

I'm thinking! I can't seem to find the little fragger anywhere. Not an energon line, not eletrical wire, or his main convertors."

"Well keep looking!" Cain growled as Ratchet began to struggle once more, his green optics flashing for a moment.

Wheeljack vented and continued to scan as he tried to think of where the worm could be hiding. His processor going a mile a minute. The on looking humans and bot watched helplessly as their old friend continued to thrash and growl. Ann was at the point where she was ready to tear Megatron apart if she was able too.

"At this rate Kia won't make it and with all this racket the Cons are bound to notice sooner or later." Epps hissed angrily, crossing his arms.

"I can't take much more of this! There has to be something that we can do to help, isn't there?" Ann asked looking from Epps to Bumblebee to Sam.

The mute Autobot gave a sad shrug and Sam's frown deepened, "I have no idea. I'm not a medic; especially not a Cybertronian one. Can you think of anywhere where that worm could be hiding?"

Ann shook her head back and forth, "I've tried, but I'm not as familar with bot anatomy. I mean I know how to patch up humans easily but Autobots are more complicated to heal than us."

Sam looked over at Epps helplessly as Ann continued to muttered to herself the anatomy of Cybertronians that she knew. The soldier sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"I dunno what to say Sam, I'm even less of a medic than you are. At this point I think the best course of action would be to contact Lennox and atleast let him know what's happened. He's probably worried anyway since he hasn't heard from us since our escape from Megatron's prison."

"Yeah and it's getting late. We should find some way to restrain Ra...that thing so that Cain and Optimus can have a rest too. Even they can't hold him back for the night." Sam stretched, his joints popping stiffly.

"C'mon Bee we should help they tie that worm down. Don't want him escaping in the middle of the night."

* * *

><p>Lennox sighed as he read through the report that he had just gotten. He was having extreme difficulty finding a new place for the Haven. The old warehouse had been the only place in the area that had been big enough to house the Autobots, humans, and supplies. Now finding a replacment Haven without letting the Decepticons know was near impossible. He knew that all the Autobots except for Sideswipe were with Epps but it didn't help with the amount of people and supplies they still had to move. Even more people had come in since the attack due to recent destruction of homes by the Cons.<p>

At the moment he and the remaining Haven were taking refuge in an abandoned underground garage. The upper levels had been destroyed years ago and made a natural cave in which to hide, but it wasn't perfect Haven. Decepticons patrolled the area frequently and they came dangerously close several times to being discovered. Megatron seemed more desperate than ever to find them while at the same time completeing his building of New Cybertron. Whatever Lennox needed to do, he had to do fast. He was running out of time and places to hide over a hundred people and six Autobots.

"Sir?" the major's head snapped up and he straightened up.

A young man, probably in his twenties, had come up and was holding a long distance walkie-talkie.

"Robert Epps is on the line, Sir."

Will nodded and took the walkie-talkie, wondering why Epps hadn't contacted him sooner. Sideswipe had come back telling of their success in rescuing Ratchet but he expected Epps to contact him almost immediatly.

"Epps?" he said into the radio and walked away from the commotion of people getting ready to settle down for the night.

"Will, took forever to get through to you." the familar voice of Robert came through, slightly staticky since they were underground but clear enough for Will to understand.

"Sorry but you know the drill, no ID confirmation no radio access. But what's going on over there, I would've thought that you'd contact me before Sideswipe got back."

There was a moment of silence and Will could tell that Epps was hesitant.

"That's the problem, there were some..._complications_ after Sides left."

Lennox frowned, "What sort of complications?" his voice lowering so that no one would over hear the conversation.

Epps hesitated again and Will could hear him take a breath.

"Ratchet is...well...is a spy for Megatron. He's being controlled somehow and well, he's predicted that Kia has only three...er...two days left before she..." Rob's voice faded, not wanting to end the sentence.

Will's eyes widened and he slowly sat down on top of a nearby box full of supplies.

_'Ratchet is being controlled!? But if he can't...two days...'_Will's thoughts going a million miles an hour.

He knew that Kia's condition had been bad, with neither Wheeljack or Ann able to find out what was wrong, but now that Ratchet was not an option...it seemed so much worse.

"Is there anyway to stop what's controlling him?"

"We've been trying all day to find it...some sort of mechanical worm. It's hiding somewhere inside of Ratchet but we can't find it." Epps explained grudgingly.

Lennox sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. There were a few moments where the only noise was the prickling static over the walkie-talkies. Finally after collecting his thoughts Lennox put his head on his fist and stared straight ahead.

"How's Ann handling it? Rachet was her guardian after all."

"She's...agitated. At the moment she's getting ready to turn in for the night but I doubt she'll get much sleep, none of us will."

Will nodded to himself, "Can I talk with her real quick."

"Hang on a sec." was the reply and then there was a shuffling noise and muffled voices.

Lennox waited as the shuffling continued until there was one last muffled voice and a huff of breath.

"Dad?"

"Ann are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine. It's just been insane here, and Ratchet's been...he's...it's..." Ann started to stutter as she tried to find the words tell her dad what was going on.

"Hun, it's okay! Just take a deep breath and relax for a second." Lennox tried to calm his daughter down, his fist clentching at the sound of her distress.

"How can I calm down when Ratchet's being controlled by some damn Decepticon!? Dad why...why can't I do anything to help him..." it sounded like she said this through clentched teeth.

Will didn't know exactly what to say, he had never been in this kind of situation before...well actually that wasn't entirely true.

The Major thought back to the beginning of the Decepticon invasion; the dark skys, explosions, wreckage, death. Will closed his eyes as unwelcome thoughts resurfaced after years of being buried away. It had been three days after the Cons came that he had lost his wife...Sarah.

He had been helpless to help her as the explosion that destroyed his home took his beloved wife with it: one moment he saw her scared face in the doorway, the next he was blinded with the flash and flying debris.

Slowly opening his eyes Lennox shifted the walkie-talkie next to his face, "Annabelle, you are the strongest, most beautiful, smartest girl alive. But you can't let your emotions get the better of you now, Ratchet and Kia are depending on you to help try to figure out what to do. I know that you can do this, if I didn't I would tell you." he said, his voice level and strong.

There was a sniff from the other end and a second of silence.

"Thank you dad..."

"Don't thank me Ann, you can make it through this! I promise you that if this doesn't work out, which it will, I will personally march up to Megatron and shuve a grenade up his tailpipe."

This made Annabelle laugh slightly and she sniffed again.

"Now you go and take care of your friends, and when they come too give them my best." Lennox gave a small smile, hoping that it would show in his voice.

"I will. But before I go are you taking care of yourself?" Ann asked, he voice sounding much more calm.

"Of course, I just need to rest my back and legs." Lennox said almost indignantly.

"Your back again? What did you do this time?"

"I just carried a box too much and it strained. But it's nothing a little sleep won't take care of." he gave a laugh of his own.

Ann sighed, "You have to be careful, your spine is the direct line to your brain. If that goes well then you are screwed."

"Don't worry, me and my brain are fine."

Will was just about to say good night when there was a gasp from Ann and he froze.

"Ann what's wrong!? What happened!?"

"The spine..." his daughter muttered softly.

"What?" he asked, unsure of what had happened.

"Dad I gotta go. I love you and thanks, you may have just helped me...alot." Ann said quickly and there was a click as she hung up her walkie-talkie.

Lennox lowered his own radio from his ear just as the light bulb went off in his head and his gave a contented smile, "That's my girl."


	20. Chapter 20: Race Against Time

Halfbreed:

**Here's CHAPTER 20! *plays marching anthem* this is a record for me! For some people it may not seem like much but this is the longest I've stuck with a story so I think I'm allowed alittle pride. I'm extremely sorry it ook so long but I've been super busy with the holidays and a missions trip. But I finally got the chapter up! In reality, I should be thanking you my readers for posting all these reviews that have kept me going to this momentous occasion. So thank you : Grievousorvenom, ProwlHawthorne, AlexisOptimus, Lunar Mist, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Someone, Xireana Zetsubou, Koren Flash Blade, Suki-Angel91494, Luvly1DCapitalCrew, A and A Pikachu Prime, Waterfront, Jaig Eyes, AndromedaAI, BlankPage101, PrimesSPARROW, and especially 2featherbraids and Sounddrive! And anyone else I may have missed...whew...alot of friends out there haha! But anyway after that whole speel on with the chapter! Thanks, keep those reivews coming, and enjoy! God bless :) - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20:<span> Race Against Time

Ann blinked away the sweat that was running down into her eyes and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, blue energon smudging the dark fabric.

"Wheeljack you see anything yet?" she said loudly as the Autobot inventor passed a light of the exposed spinal column of Ratchet.

"Nothing yet, that little fragger must be at the base. It's the only place we haven't checked." he responded and Ann nodded back.

Ever since her revelation Annabelle and Wheeljack had been working through the night and well into the day to try and find the worm that had been plaguing Ratchet. At the moment the zombifyed medic's servos and pedes were pinned to the floor by pieces of metal that Wheeljack had taken from Kia's store of mechanical things and had welded them in place. The worm had struggled violently at first but after about two hours he seemed to go into a comatose state, whether because he was exhausted or just trying to figure out a way of escape Ann wasn't sure.

Ann was the one slowly opening Ratchet's locked armor by screwing open plates open and closely examining the delicate network of wires and cables that was the bot's spinal cord for any sign of the worm. Wheeljack helped by holding her light source and lending another pair of careful eyes. The other bots and humans had been taking turns watching while the others slept or ate. Optimus was the most vigilant of the lot, only resting when urged by the others. He always watched the medic for any sign of movement that could be a sign of an attack or struggle.

Taking a deep breath Ann closed the opening she had made in Ratchet's armor and shifted downwards to where the bot's waist should've been. There were three tightly layered metal plates in her way but slowly she began to make progress. After several tense minutes she and Wheeljack were able to remove the thick plates at the base of Ratchet's spine.

"Oh Primus save us..." Wheeljack vented, his optics constricting as Ann held back her gag reflex.

They had most definitely had found the worm but now they perhaps wished they hadn't. The worm that Wheeljack had contained was thin and streamlined looking, is almost wasted looking from lack of fresh energon. But the thing attached to the CMO's spinal column was a disgusting silver blob that had cancerous growths of green matter that leaked their fowl substance everywhere. To make it worse the worm had actually started to fuse with the base of the cables, his bulging red eyes just visible above the start of the spine.

"We...we have to get that...that thing out now!" Ann said from behind clentched teeth, it was uncertain though if they were clentched due to rage or resisting the urge to vomit.

Wheeljack nodded and transformed his right servo into a welder with a bright white flame at the end. His optics were full of revultion but he didn't hesitate in the slightest; the thought of helping two of his comrads too much of an encouragement.

"I apologize ahead of time old friend, for this will hurt...quite a bit."

Within seconds the most awful sound assulted everyone's ears/audios. At first Ann thought it was the noise of the welder but even after Wheeljack pulled away the noise continued for amost a full minute.

"WHAT IN THE PIT!?" Cain was the first one to yell, clapping his servos over his audios.

Everyone except for Optimus did the same, he only narrowed his optic and stared angrily at the now writhing Ratchet.

"What's going on!" Epps cried out his eyes full of anger and confusion.

It was then that Ann realized that the noise was coming not just from the bot's vocals but also from the deformed worm as well. A grainy, wavering, high pitched noise was coming from the worm while a arduous bellow was coming from Ratchet. Finally what seemed like forever the screeching stopped and everyone slowly lowered the hands/servos from their heads. Wide, wary eyes watched the now still Ratchet and the air was as tense as a stretched rubber band about to break.

Ann looked at Epps and then at Wheeljack, "This is going to be one of the hardest things we've ever done." she murmered, barely controlled anger showing in her eyes.

"Then let us not put it off any longer." Wheeljack said gravely and once more lowered his welder.

* * *

><p>Abel limped through the halls of the Decepticon base...or atleast whoever used to be Abel. At the moment the worm controlling the mech's actions didn't know who he was. He had once been called Bane by his master the Docotr but now after delving into his host's mind he didn't know if he was him or just a new coming in the host's body. It also didn't help that for the days leading up to his introduction the host's body had be badly damaged and even now was struggling to stay upright.<p>

Their abdomen was still stained with dried energon and the wound opened with every quick movement. Their left pede was unstable, making them have to limp with every step. Plus numerous other injuries that Megatron had administered before Bane's introduction.

But is was strange, Abel hadn't put up much of a fight when the worm had taken control; if anything he had almost willingly accepted the worm's presence. The mech was still there but buried deep within his own consiousness, hiding in a cocoon of his own making.

And it wasn't like Bane didn't mind the lack of resistance but it was still strange to have such a willing host. Shifting back to walking Bane decided to learn more about his host and gather all the date that was within the mech's processor. He found the data hotspot in his brain and quickly downloaded images, memories, knowledge, and everything that Abel had been through. One slice of imformation that the worm found intriguing was the hatred that festered so powerfully towards one bot taht Bane did not recognise. He was almost the identical shape of Abel but slightly shorter and blue instead of maroon but when he prodded deeper something interesting happened.

The small cocoon of consiousness that was what remained of Abel stirred slightly and struck weakly at the probing worm. It didn't do anything to harm Bane but the reaction was almost instant.

_'Well this is intriguing...' _the worm thought and quickly stored all that he had learned in his own processor.

_'Perhaps my host has more information than I first thought. We'll see just how far it goes.'_

* * *

><p>Ann once more resisted the urge to cover her ears as the worm gave off another horrible shriek, everyone followed suit; eyes clentched shut and mouths twisted into grim frowns. It had been another several hours since they first started and everone was both mentally and phyically exhausted. The sun had started to set outside and several gas lamps were hung so that Wheeljack and Ann could still see where they were working.<p>

Wheeljack had taken great care to cut away parts of the worm that weren't directly attached to Ratchet but now it was getting more difficult. There only remained the main section of the worm and it was deeply embedded into the spinal cables. Even if Wheeljack's hand twitched it could disconnect the delicate wires and paralyze the medic's body or worse send him into permanent stasis lock. Ann was holding one of the lamps so that the inventor could see clearly and held several tools that weren't attached to the inventor's servos. Unfortuently every so often her hands shook quite signifigantly and her eyes were dark and drooping.

"Ann..." a voice said softly and the blonde girl quickly looked down to see Sam looking up at her.

"What?" she hissed, more brisk than she wanted but her exhaustion was eating away at every scrap of patience she had.

"Go to bed, I can hold the lamp." he said and held out a hand.

Annabelle scowled, "No! I am staying with Wheeljack until this is over. I won't sleep until i see Kia up and walking around."

Sam frowned, "You haven't had a good rest since two days ago. You've been working non-stop and it's messing with your head. What Ratchet and Wheeljack need right now is someone who's alert enough to hold a lamp. If anything happens, good or bad, you'll be the first to know."

For several minute the two glared at each other until finally a motion from Wheeljack drew their attention.

"Ann, at this point Sam can hold a lamp and you are ready to fall over; if I need assitance I'll wake you. I promise." he said gently and finally the girl sighed and yielded.

"Fine but if anything happens, _anything_, without my knowing: it'll be Hell to pay." she grumbled and switched spots with Sam.

Not wanting to go too far the blonde girl leaned up against the wall of the warehouse, near where the still unconsious Kia slept. As she sat down Ann noticed how thin and still Kia was. Only a few days ago she had been fine and now her chest barely rose and fell with her shallow breaths. Annabelle frowned, leaning against the wall and almost grudingly closed her eyes. She was asleep within moments, her eyes flickering rapidly as dreams flew through her mind, both good...and bad.

* * *

><p>"Ann!" the shout seemed to came and the girl's eyes shot open.<p>

It had seemed that she had only been asleep for a few seconds but by the darkness outside she guessed that it had atleast been another two or three hours.

Ann lerched forward, her neck sore from sleeping upright but Ann ignored the stiffness and looked over to Wheeljack who had been the source of the call. Standly shakily she jogged over to where the mech and Sam were.

"What's wrong?" she demanded looking over Ratchet's twitching form, her heart jumping to her throat.

"I'm not sure. I was able to kill the parasite and finally remove it but...all of a sudden he began to convulse. Did I damage something!?" the inventor was almost in hysterics and Sam looked on as if lost.

Epps, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Cain moved closer fear registering in all of their eyes as their friend twitched uncontrollably. Ann looked down at the still open portion of the spinal column. It was still covered in half dried energon and the distgusting green ooze that had come from the worm but the actual parasite was gone; it's remains in a pile on the floor. But for whatever reason Ratchet was now having some sort of fit and Ann had no idea why.

"I...he's..." she stuttered feeling frozen to the spot as the bot's armor started to lock up and all the bots came forward trying to stop their friend's stasis lock.

Ann backed up slowly as Optimus started telling Wheeljack to unbind the CMO's servos and Bumblebee to hold down his pedes. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and she didn't even feel it when she tripped backwards causing her to fall on her behind. Tears blurred her vison and she felt a strong arm come behind her and support her. Looking up she saw Epps' kneeling beside her; looking over at the confusing scene.

Without hesitation Ann started to sob into the soldier's shoulder gripping his shirt with fists. Everything she had worked for was for nothing; Ratchet was about to offline and with him Kia's only hope of survival. In one fell swoop two friends would be lost forever.

In a few second all of the memories from the past few years filed through Annabelle's mind, happy and tough times spent working with Ratchet in the Haven. Even the few days spent with Kia had been enough to make even more tears run down Ann's face. The noise seemed to come back to her all at once; yells and bangs that added to the chaos.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the din stopped and everything was silent. Still Ann didn't look up; feeling like if she did she'd look at her own failure.

"Ann..." Epps said softly, shaking her shoulder gently.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut; refusing to be consoled.

"Annabelle...it's alright."

"NO!" she growled looking up at the soldier with red rimmed eyes; her voice cracking with grief.

"It's not alright! Ratchet's gone and so is Kia's hope. I failed everyone..." she sobbed harder.

Everyone was silent as Ann put her head in her hands, shoulders shaking as she tried to control herself nut to no avail.

"Annabelle Lennox..."

"WHAT!" she snapped as she stood up and whipped around; hating when her full name was used.

"You should have more faith in yourself."

Annabelle's eyes widened at who was the last to speak, her knees grew weak and her mouth hung open in a perfect O.

Optimus, Cain, Bumblebee, and Sam stepped aside; their faces looking relieved as well as slightly humrous as Ann came forward. The one bot who was now sitting on the floor stood; his blue optics locked into Ann.

"R...Ratchet..."

"Ann..." Sam cried out, "You did it!" he fist pumped the air.

Annabelle ran forward just as the CMO started to stand up, supported by Wheeljack and Optimus. She didn't slow down until she hugged his leg; tears of joy starting well up in her eyes.

Ratchet gave a groan as he stood and looked down at the blonde girl with a slight smile.

"What exactly is going on..." he asked.

"The last thing I remember is being in Megatron's demon spawned hole with his horrible worm creation then...I woke up here." Ratchet asked touching a singale digit to the Ann's shoulder.

She looked up, "We were able to get rid of the worm but...just a second ago you were going into stasis lock. What...what _did_ happen?"

Ratchet frowned as he thought back, "I'm not exactly sure...but from what I can guess that worm was suppressing all movement commands sent from my processor. I assume that the thrashing and stasis lock were side effects from all those suppressed commands being released at once."

Ann nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"But I must ask what has happened to me? It feels like I've been to the Pit and back..." the CMO grimiced as he tested his shoulder's movement; the joints creaking slightly.

The blonde girl was about to answer when Optimus interrupted; speaking for the first time in almost two days.

"And I'm afraid we do not have time for such lengthy explanations."

Rachet looked over at his old friend in confusion.

"Something's happened to Kia. We can't find what's wrong, we think that you may be her only chance of survival." Cain said, his face growing grim.

Everyone's expressions also became somber at the thought of Kia's sickness and their limited amount of time. Ratchet's surgery had taken longer than expected and now they had less than a day to cure the sick girl. Quickly Optimus, Epps, and Cain began to quickly explain what had happened the day that the Matrix of leadership had reacted with Kia while Ann and Wheeljack worked on patching up the CMO's still partly exposed spinal cables. Sam and Bumblebee said that they were going to check for any Decepticons since they had made quite a bit of racket in the past few hours.

"So since her contact with the Matrix she's been in this comatose state?" Ratchet asked and approached the bed ridden Kia.

"Yeah, she just dropped like a stone and wouldn't wake up. Since then she's acted like she's been fighting off the flu." Epps said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ratchet ran a full scan over Kia, not really needing the readings to know that she only had a day at most to live. He remembered when the worm inside his head had scanned her but his findings had vanished along with his exsistance. So the CMO had to reexamine the girl and try to figure out what kind of treatment would heal this seeming mystery virus.

The medic scanned over and over again each time focusing on one specific aspect of the illness until he had a full picture of what was going on inside of the girl's body. Finally, after the longest and last scan he knelt down; knowing what was wrong.

The optic that Kia had had contained several nanites: the Cybertronian equivilant to antibodies, housed within the small device. They had stayed contained within the optic, separated from the organic matter of the rest of Kia's body. But now Ratchet saw that nanites were running rampant through the girl's entire system, multiplying and searching for something. So in responce the organic antibodies were now attacking the nanites along with several necessary organ systems that the nanites were now occupying.

Ratchet sighed, "I know what's happened but I'm not sure what to do..." he said and stood once more once his back was welded back together.

"What? What's going on with her?" Epps asked looking up at the medic.

"The contact with the Marix had been the first Kia's had since she was a youngling. This new contact must've released the nanites within her mechanical optic into her the rest of her body. Her immune system is over reacting and attacking the nanites but unfortunetly the organs in which the nanites are now in." he explained, shuttering his optics for a moment.

"So how do we get these nanite things out of her?" Ann asked coming up beside Epps.

"No, we don't want to get rid of the nanites; those are what maintain the welfare of her optic. The reason she is in a coma is because her body is basically attacking itself to get to the nanites. You see, the nanites are rapidly mutiplying and searching for something, so the antibodies think they are some sort of virus."

"So if we could give the nanites what they're looking for then would they stop multiplying?" Ann asked.

The medic was silent for a moment, his processor working hard.

"I believe that could solve the problem but I do not know what the nanites could be looking for. For all I know they may not be looking for anything in particular; they could only be exploring since released from the optic."

"But if they were searching for something what would it be?" Cain asked, the desperation in his voice clear.

Again Ratchet was silent, his thoughts could almost be heard going a million miles an hour. For several minutes he stood there thinking as the darkness outside slowly gave way to pre-dawn light. Soon he began to pace and mutter to himself.

"If the nanites have been holed up in the optic with nothing to fix they may be running low on energon...but how would that effect the human body? Would that calm the nanites down enough to stop the body from attacking itself or would it just worsen her condition..." grumbled clentching his servos into fists.

"Wait you mean that Kia needs energon? But I thought that stuff was dangerous to humans at best?" Epps said, frowning at Ratchet and then at Optimus.

"It is too most normal humans but Kia is not what you would call a normal human. It may be her only hope in getting better. It's the only solution I have that may have a chance at working." Optimus explained sounding rather calm.

"So...you're telling me that you're just going to introduce a potentially posionous substance into Kia's system on the evidence that it's the only idea you can come up with within ten minutes?" Epps grumbled earning a look from Ann.

"It's either that or let her die without doing a thing." Rachet countered with a frown of his own.

For several minute the mech and soldier stared off, much in the same way Sam and Ann had only a few hours prior. Soon the first rays of sunlight began to make their way through the windows of the warehouse; glinting on the Autobot's armor.

Finally, it was Epps that looked away first and gave a gruding sigh.

"Fine, let's do it."

"Good." Ratchet said and turned to Ann.

"I'll need your help, are you up to it?"

The girl nodded, "Hell yes."

The medic turned to Cain, "I'll need some donated energon. I'd do it myself but seeing as I've lost a bit in my prior surgery I'm not the best cannidate."

The blue mech nodded without hesitation, "Of course."

"Alright, we have no time to loose. The energon transfusion will take a few minutes and I'll have to dilute it so that it won't over load Kia's system."

Everyone began to get to work right away; Cain went over with Ratchet to get some energon drawn while Epps and Ann carefully pulled the blanket away from Kia and moved her closer to the Cybertronian medic. Optimus follwoed Ratchet and put a servo on his shoulder plate.

"Are you sure this will work my friend?" he asked in a low voice so the humans wouldn't hear.

The medic hesitated, not looking Optimus in the optic but after a few second nodded.

"It's the only choice we have."

* * *

><p>Scalpel almost cackled to himself as he watched all his Cybertronian slaves work away; doing whatever he commanded. He scampered across the back of what used to be Megatron's throne but now was his. For millenia he had always followed orders; disect this specimen, invent this device...always at the bidding of Megatron and his followers. But no more, Scalpel could already see himself; the one that was always too small, ruling this miserable planet with his army of mindless slaves.<p>

"Massster..." a hissing voice interrupted the tiny Con's thoughts and he looked up quickly.

The former mech known as Starscream was standing before him, his eyes dim and his back hunched.

"Vwat?" the tiny bot spat tapping his clawed servos against the throne.

"Our spies have caught a destrubance in the warehouse district. They believe that it is Optimussss Prime and hisss...Autobots...sss" the mech gurgled.

Scalpel's irretation disappeared almost immediatly and a evil smirk crossed his face plate.

"Excellent...go and destroy ze humans and bring ze bots to me. My world will be a new one. One with _no _Autobots, only my slaves!"

* * *

><p><strong>Super long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it, I would love to hear any feedback. Reviews, suggestions, hey if you don't like something let me know I'll see if I can fix it! Thanks so much! - Rin<strong>

**Thanks 2featherbraids for being my beta!**


	21. Chapter 21: Revival and Revelations

Halfbreed:

**So yes it's been a while but here's chapter 21, i appreciated all the reviews i got for chapter 20! I've had a bit of a rough time since my last update and I want to apologize for that, testing, falling behind in work and school. Plus some personal issues that have now been resolved for the time being. I really am sorry :( I love the support though, it's what keeps fanfiction on my mind :) My goal is to reach 100 reviews at least by time this story is over but we'll see what happens. Alright, alright I'll stop my blabbering; here's that chapter! Review, enjoy, and thank you for your patience :D God bless - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21:<span> Revival and Revelations

"Any change?" Cain asked as he came over to Ratchet, whom was fiddling around with some little device in his servo.

The CMO vented, his optics looking up at the impatient youngster. One of Cain's most useful traits was his loyalty and devotedness to what he cared about. Unfortunately, that also made him as worried and impatient as a femme who had lost a sparkling in Ratchet's book. It also made him leap blindly after what he was taking care of without thinking, which had caused him much trouble in the past.

"Cain, if there was anything to report than you would be one of the first to know. We won't know if the treatment I gave to Kia has had any effect for a little while. Human's cycle much slower than Cybertronians." he explained to the blue mech for what felt like the hundredth time.

Cain huffed impatiently, his green optics narrowing slightly, but he shrugged and resumed his careful pacing that he had taken up for the past half an hour or so. Ratchet rolled his eyes and looked over the now resting humans. According to their time table, it was around nine thirty at night. Not exceptionally late, but the humans had been up for almost thirty-five hours straight and were extremely tired. Ratchet had offered to watch Kia while they slept and they had readily agreed.

All the bots -except Bumblebee- were too paranoid to rest. Ratchet was extremely tired after his capture and surgery, but he had to stay online while he waited for results from Kia. Optimus had volunteered to keep watch outside for Decepticons, and Cain was obviously too worried about his charge to sleep. Bumblebee had stayed up for a while reorganizing the warehouse since the recent happenings had left the place in disorder, but had fallen into recharge soon afterward in his vehicular form.

The medic quickly turned his head as the sleeping Kia behind him mumbled something, but she just tossed in her sleep and remained unconscious. Ratchet frowned and shook his helm, the energon should have at least started to take effect and yet the girl remained in her comatose state. The nanites in her system should have received the energon and shut down their search, which had aggravated her body's antibodies.

_'Did I miscalculate? Did the energon just aggravate her antibodies even more?' _he doubted to himself as he turned back to finish his project.

It usually wasn't in his nature to doubt or over think his actions; being a medic didn't give much time for second thoughts, but not having much experience with human medicine didn't help. Hundreds of different scenarios were running rampart through his processor as he worked.

Ratchet sighed again, a very human-like habit that he had picked up while on Earth, and looked down at the device he was working on. The orb was about the size of a human baseball but was constructed of several gears and joints that allowed the bulb positioned in the center to move. In other words, it was the main part of a Cybertronian optic. The orb had to be connected to the rest of the eye socket, but for a skilled medic like Rachet it was a simple enough procedure. He had been tinkering with the optic following his own repairs, his mind set on repairing Optimus's damaged eye. If he was going to continue fighting in this war it was best to replace his optic before the handicap made him loose his spark.

_'This war...so many innocent beings killed and so many lives lost. Even with the original war over, a new one takes it's place.' _Ratchet reminisced as he tightened a bolt in the optic core, making the bulb in the center flicker with blue light.

"Primus preserve us..." he muttered, and with a slight smile added, "and don't let this madness get to me."

"Talking to yourself is usually a sign that it already has." a weak voice said and the medic jumped to his feet.

Spinning around, he looked over to the small bed and watched as the girl within it shifted slightly and gave a small wave.

"Hey-ya Ratchet...glad to see you're okay."

* * *

><p>"IT WORKED!" I winced at the loud voice but was happy when Annabelle hugged<p>

me, almost crushing my lungs

"Course it worked, Ratchet's a genius..." I joked, my voice sounding raspy from lack of use.

Ann sat back on my bed, allowing me to breath and sit up slightly. I looked around at the bots and people gather around.

"Um..what exactly was it that worked?" I asked and silence ensued.

My eyes darted from face to face until my gaze rested on Cain who shrugged minutely. With that everyone turned to look back at Ratchet and he frowned, his servos crossing over his chassis. Everyone else looked simply relieved, if not sleepy. Especially Sam.

"That is a very...uncertain subject at best and it would be paramount to get you up and running first...But if you want I'll explain most of it."

I nodded, feeling unsure now that Ratched had said that, but curious at the same time.

"You fell unconscious after coming into contact with the Matrix of leadership."

I blinked once, thinking back to that day...seemed so long ago, but I vaguely remembered it.

"Okay, but why? All I remember was asking Optimus for the Matrix for...oh...no..." I felt my heart drop as the memories rushed back.

The worm attacking. Tron. All the spilled energon. Then when I felt the tip of the Matrix touch my palm...black.

"Tron..." I breathed and then my head shot up, "Where is he?!"

No body looked me in the eye this time, and I felt my stomach clench in sadness and guilt. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and I looked down at the blanket covering my legs, unsure of what to do. I had only been awake for half an hour at most and already I felt like just curling up and sleeping once more. The temperature in the room seemed to drop and the silence was nearly permeable.

"He was offlined."

The deep voice made half the people in the room jump and we all turned to look at Optimus. He looked around at the surrounding bots and humans before looking to me.

"I see that Ratchet's cure worked." he said before kneeling down.

There was a moment of awkward silence before I felt I could speak again. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling more questions start to pummel my brain, even as a tight feeling spread through my chest.

"What...happened exactly, and what's happened since?" I asked, not exactly sure if I really wanted to know.

Optimus looked around at the bots and humans that had taken to staring at him before looking back down at me. His shoulders rose and fell with what looked like a sigh. Then, the bot shifted into a slightly more comfortable position and began the long explanation of what had happened while I had been unconscious.

* * *

><p>Megatron directed a group of Snatcher-controlled Decepticons to search a row of collapsed buildings, his optics bright and murderous. Yet, it was not Megatron who was watching or commanding the troops; the worm attached to him, Novo, told him every thing to do. The worm received his orders directly from the former Decepticon doctor. If he could still move, Megatron would have torn out his own spark rather then let his movement be controlled by that scrap of filth that now sat on his thrown. But his limbs remained unresponsive to his commands.<p>

The Decepticons listened like the zombified slaves they were and began to shift piles of rubble and metal beams, searching for the remnants of the humans and remaining Autobots. They were the only snag in the plan that Scalpel had broadcasted to his Snatcher troops. To finish building new Cybertron and wipe out the remaining humans left on Earth with...

Megatron didn't know what the conclusion was. Novo blocked that information from the Decepticon's view, but he could tell it was some sort of powerful weapon. Whatever it was Megatron knew that he had to regain control before his own plans were put to rest. If Scalpel eradicated the Autobots, that meant that Prime would be with them. And the Decepticon refused to let his longest rival be put out by any other servo but his own.

* * *

><p>I sat in silence, Optimus and the others having just finished explaining what had happened while I had been unconscious. It felt like my brain was going to implode from all the information I had just received.<p>

"So..." I started out looking from face to face, trying to get my facts right.

"I have little mini Cybertronians inside of me, but instead of being attacked by my body like they were before, they are now subdued by the energon you pumped inside of me." I surmised, trying to get the story straight.

Ratchet nodded, "That, I suppose, is the simplest way to put it. Though, the actual mechanics are much more complex." the medic explained. "Of course eventually the nanites will be awakened once more so you'll need regular doses of energon."

I nodded, understanding how my life would be slighter weirder, even more so than before, but as long as I was okay...

"The only thing I don't get is why the Matrix activated the nanites." I asked, looking to Optimus who blinked once.

"The Matrix is connected to anything Cybertronian and is meant as a power source," the Prime began. "And since your optic is Cybertronian, the Matrix transmitted power to it. The nanites that had been contained within the eye were mostly likely dormant because of the lack of energon, but with the power surge they reawakened."

There was another few moments of silence as I sighed and rubbed my normal eye, still feeling slightly tired and overwhelmed. It was then that Ann, Sam, and Epps all let out big yawns within a few seconds of each other and I smiled. I hadn't thought of how much more tired everyone else would be.

"I think it would be best if we all power down and get back to business in the morning." Cain said quietly and everyone nodded agreeably.

Laying back down on my cot I watched as Annabelle, Sam, and Epps almost collapse onto their sleeping bags. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Bumblebee reverted to their vehicular forms to recharge. I watched from behind heavy eye lids as Cain and Optimus spoke, seeming to disagree on something before Optimus walked off to the back of the warehouse to recharged. Cain walked off towards the entrance to what I assumed was guard duty.

My eyes slowly closed and I felt sleep, the first restful sleep covered me like an extra blanket. It didn't feel like two seconds though, before I felt something prod me awake.

"Go away..." I grumbled, waving a hand half heartedly as whatever was poking me.

"Come on Kia, you've had enough sleep." the voice of Ann chided humorously.

I cracked open an eye and saw Annabelle kneeling next to me, holding up a finger to poke me once more.

"Alright..." I muttered into my pillow before stiffly sitting up and stretching me arms above my head.

I looked over to see Ann smiling as I stretched and I smiled in return, "It's good to be back."

The older girl nodded and reached behind her to pull out a medical kit, "It's time to change your bandages and hopefully get rid of them. Your injuries haven't been treated since before you were knocked out."

My split second of happiness dwindled, "Please tell me there will be no more cutting of burnt skin." I grumbled, cringing at the memory.

Ann laughed and I noticed the slight dark spots under her eyes. My smile lessened as I thought over how much sleep and energy she and the others must've lost over trying to help me.

"No, there shouldn't be any more of that. Hurry and get up though, if infection sets in then we might have to cut a whole limb off." At this the somber thoughts started to lessen and my smile came back.

I rolled my organic eye and flipped my blanket off, stretching once more before turning to face Ann, that's when I noticed something was slightly off. My right eye sight was normal but I noticed that something seemed to be in the way of my left (robotic) eye. Four, small red lines were hanging in front of my vision and wouldn't go away.

I pulled my hair away from my face to make sure that it wasn't just a piece of hair or string but the lines remained.

"How do your ribs and hand feel?" Ann asked bringing out her medical kit and taking out fresh bandages, not noticing my confused look.

"Not bad actually." I twisted my torso slightly and flexed my wrist while still trying to pin point the source of the lines. "I guess those nanite things actually messed with my head..." I muttered.

"Why?" Ann asked curiously as she took my wrist and started unwrapping the bandages.

"I'm seeing these little red lines crossing my vision." I said looking down at the palm of my uninjured hand and saw the four red lines come together to form a cross directly in the center of my vision.

"Like little worms?" Annabelle asked, sounding grossed out as she started to take off the last layer of wrappings.

"No...more like a...target. Do you think that's weird?" I asked looking up at Annabelle's face.

I was expecting a neutral face that would tell me not to worry, instead I saw Ann's face pale and her face slacken in what seemed to be disbelief.

"Ann...what's wrong I..." I looked down at my other palm.

"Holy crap!"

I felt my heart drop and at first I wasn't sure at what I was seeing. There was some sort of circular, metal, hole in the center of my palm. Spreading out from the hole were several silver lines that disappeared under my skin like metallic veins.

"I...my...my frickin' hand!" I hissed twisting it this way and that to see the source of the growth but it seamlessly melded into my flesh.

I started scratching at the metal but when it began to hurt I stopped, the idea that this metal _thing _was actually part of me started to sink in.

"What the hell..." Ann breathed.

I looked at her as panic started to rise up in my throat, threatening tears that burned in my organic eye. Ann looked up and put a hand on my leg, "Kia, it's okay! We'll figure this out we need to just keep calm." she chided.

I shook my head, "I...I can't Ann..." I felt my hands start to tremble and my shoulders shook.

Annabelle wrapped me in a hug as I tried to take some deep breaths but my chest felt tight.

"What's happening to me!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was like pulling teeth to get out :( I'm so sorry for the wait but I hopefully can get back on track with this. I have a whole stack of other fanfictions in the back of my mind but I refuse to let them loose until I finish this and my other TF fic. Hopefully you all can forgive me ;) Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! - Rin<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: A Moments Peace

Halfbreed:

**I'm so happy I was able to get this out sooner! But I do have one request, I would love some feedback on how I'm doing. Do you think the story is too slow, too fast, or if you have any suggestions on how it might twist or turn I'd love to hear it! Plus if anyone can see the TF: Prime line they get a Cybercookie :) As always thanks for reading, please review, and God bless!- Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>: A Moments Peace

"Curious..."

I did all that I could not to move as I lied on top of a wooden crate. After Ann and I had come across the metal inside my hand, we had immediately told Ratchet and Optimus. At the moment, the medic was scanning me for any other signs of what was going on. It was one of the oddest sensations, being scanned, like every nerve in your body was put on vibrate. For the past half an hour Ratchet had consulted with Wheeljack, but still they wouldn't say out loud what either of them were thinking. Another few seconds went by in which the CMO and inventor kept muttering exclamations to themselves until finally, after what seemed like the hundredth time, I sat up.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at anything directly because of the target that formed in the center of my sight whenever I focused.

The medic ceased his scan and stood back for a moment, not seeming as concerned as I felt. Nearby everyone else was either watching silently or talking quietly in pairs. Watching especially close was Optimus, his one good eye never straying from Ratchet or myself.

"Well, you see Kia, it's not everyday that we get to see such a scientifically amazing event." Wheeljack said in a slightly excited tone.

"WHAT EVENT!?" I growled and the target in my left eye focused and blinked rapidly on the inventor's face plate.

Ratchet didn't even react to my anger but sedately replied, "The forming of a technorganic."

I blinked, the word falling strangely on my ears, and for a split second my frustration dissipated; replaced by slight curiosity.

"A...what?"

At this, Ann sat up and walked over from where she had been standing next to Sam, her face showing how unsure she was at the moment but looked from Ratchet to myself.

"A technorganic; it's more of a theoretical idea than anything in Cybertronian science and medicine." she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, but if it's just theoretical then why did you just say one is forming?" I demanded, feeling my heart beat pounding in my ears.

"Well, it's not strictly theoretical. It has been done, but never on purpose or in a refined way before. The idea is that there is some way to create something that is mechanical while also being organic." Wheeljack explained.

"Isn't that what a Cybertronian is? Living metal?"

Ratchet shook his head, "No, technorganics are not the same as Cybertronians. Yes, we are living metal, but 'living' doesn't mean the same as 'organic'. You see, the metal that we, that is all Cybertronians, are born from as protoforms is strictly a metallic alloy. The only difference from the metal you humans know of and this alloy is that it is encrypted with CNA. The Cybertronian equivalent to your DNA. That metal is programed at a cellular level to grow and morph, even when not used in forming a sparkling it was used in weapons, buildings, and tools back on Cybertron."

I nodded slowly, "Okay...then what makes me different? Isn't my eye made out of that same CNA stuff?"

Ratchet considered the question but shook his head after a moment and looked to Wheeljack.

"Well...it was. Before your contact with the Matrix of leadership it was just a mechanical part, functioning only by the electrical signals emitted from your brain. But, from what I can see something totally different is causing your very molecular structure to change."

I stiffened, _'My molecular structure?! Am I going to become a robot!?' _I thought both incredulous and fearful.

By this point everyone was listening now. Epps, Sam, Bumblebee, Cain, and Optimus were looking on with mixed reactions. Epps and Sam seemed amazed yet slightly confused, Cain looked disgruntled but seemed to understand what Ratchet was talking about, and Optimus was as impassive as ever.

"How far will this go?" Ann asked for me and pulled herself up to sit on the crate beside me.

Ratchet's somewhat interested demeanor changed, "Of that...I cannot be sure. What seems to have happened is that the nanites released when the optic was...'reawakened' shall we say, began changing the molecular structure of your DNA while you were unconscious. Merging the organic DNA with the mechanical CNA to created technorganic matter. I believe that the matter has done two things: it rewrote your functioning systems and your physical appearance." he indicated the metal extruding from my palm, "but it was halted by the fresh energon released into your system."

"If it rewrote her DNA, then how come only her hand and eye are effected?" Sam asked, while I tried to take in all the information.

It seemed impossible that I could be both human and Cybertronian. A combination of the two...a halfbreed.

Ratchet's optical ridges shifted into what seemed to be the human equivalent to a raised eyebrow.

"The process could have been cut off by the fresh energon before it was complete. The nanites must have found the human body a difficult place to survive and do their job in protecting the optic from invaders. So, instead of becoming dormant they began an 'invasion' of your body's systems so that they could began reprogramming your DNA in the best way they could. Since you are not one-hundred percent Cybertronian, they simply fused whatever they had into your organic cells. "

I was silent for a moment, thinking about everything that Ratchet had said. I thought over how my injured hand was the one that had been converted first.

"Why was it my injury turned into..." I gazed down at my palm and twisted it this way and that, making the metallic gears within click.

"...this?"

Ratchet paused and I felt my hand start to tickle slightly as the medic scanned it.

"I would surmise that the nanites were repairing the damaged that was dealt to you. Actually, better then just fixing it...my scans indicate that the hollow part of your hand and arm have been converted into a energon powered weapon."

I my eyes grew wide at the word weapon. '_What else could I do now? Transform even!?'_ I heard Epps whistle, whether in appreciation or shock I wasn't sure.

At this, Cain stood up. "Is there any way to reverse the effects?"

At first I was surprised that Cain had asked this question, but I could understand it's validity. He was my guardian and of course wanted me to be as safe as possible. I could almost see the equation in the mech's head; Kia + Cybertronian infestation access to a weapon = dangerous. Ratchet seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he gave a chuckle that only made Cain's frown deepen.

"What's happening to Kia isn't hazardous to her health, but it will...complicate things." Wheeljack said, his optics looking from me to my guardian.

"No, there is no way to reverse the effects that I know of," Ratchet said, he tone changing from amused to serious.

"But...you must understand Kia, this sort of thing isn't normal even in Cybertronian terms. I cannot guarantee that this will be the end of the matter nor do I think it is. You won't be the same after this."

"But you said that this _has _happened before. Can't you predict what might happen by those situations?" Sam asked, coming over from Bumblebee to stand next to the crate I was sitting on.

A dark, humorless chuckle escaped Ratchet, who turned to look at Sam.

"Like I said before, the couple times it has happened were never on purpose and never in favor to the Autobots. So we never really got to observe the full effects." he explained.

There was silence in which Cain gave a slight _hmph_ of disapproval but kept whatever opinions he had to himself...for once.

Optimus gave a sigh-like vent and straightened up, "Kia, you have been unusually quite for the last few kliks. What is it you're thinking about?"

I sighed, unsure of how to put the feelings running through me into words. I was still trying to digest the fact that I was going to most likely stay a half robot for the rest of my life. I knew that I couldn't do anything to change what had already happened and it was tough for me to except that. First of all because my pride said I hadn't allowed it so it shouldn't have happened, and second because I was slightly scared of what I could now do...

"I'm unsure and...overwhelmed...to put it lightly. I feel like I don't know myself anymore." I finally said.

Ratchet and Optimus nodded and Bee gave a soft buzz that sounded like he was trying to comfort me. Cain's disapproving look softened and he knelt down.

"We'll find a way to get you up to speed Kia, we're going to help you." he said and extended a single digit.

I smiled and put a hand on the warm metal, feeling my nerves calm slightly. Ann gave my shoulder a squeeze and when I looked over, Epps gave a lighthearted wink. Taking a deep breath I slid off the crate and rolled my shoulders.

"Alright...where do I go from here?" I asked, honestly unsure of what to do for the first time in a long time.

"Right now, the full extent of your _transformation _is unknown so I wouldn't go experimenting with your limits just yet. But I'm sure if you would like to find out more and understand the basics of what's going on, I'm sure Cain can help you with that." Ratchet said.

I nodded and looked up at my guardian with a smile.

He smiled back and said, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"Epps, when was the last time you contacted my dad?" Ann asked while she tidied up her sleeping area.<p>

The dark skinned man looked up from where he was cleaning his, "I talked to him the same night that you did. Now, that you mention it I should let him know that we're still alive. Plus, I'm assuming that the Haven is going to need us sooner or later to help move into the new safe house." Epps said.

Ann nodded, "Yeah, plus _the Cons_ are going to find this warehouse sooner or later. It would be better if we could move on."

"I'll use the walkie to contact him as soon as Wheeljack and Optimus get back from scouting around. I don't want the Cons to pick up our radio signal without us having some sort of defense."

From in the back of the warehouse a indignant series of buzzes and chirps signaled Bumblebee's offense at the soldier's statement. Annabelle laughed at the yellow Autobot's reaction and stood up from kneeling on the floor.

"He's not saying you're not a good fighter Bee, but if the entire Con army comes looking for us I doubt you, a still recovering Ratchet, and Cain would be able to hold them off for long. Cain has Kia to look after and Ratchet wouldn't be able to fight for long..."

In the background Ratchet gave a huff of indignation and muttered, "My pistons may be rusty but my hearing it as sharp as ever."

Bumblebee nodded with a good humored buzz and went back to watching Sam, who was playing around with some mechanical device he had constructed out of spare parts.

* * *

><p>"Um, didn't Ratchet say <em>not <em>to push my limits?" I asked while Cain carefully looked around the corner of the warehouse.

"We're not, but since I've explained everything I can about the way Cybertronians work we have a bit of extra time. And I thought you'd like to try out your knew addition." he indicated the barrel of the blaster that was within my palm.

"Well...yeah but aren't you the one that thought I shouldn't have a weapon." I asked, following my guardian across an alley to another abandoned warehouse.

"I never said that." Cain grumbled as held the big metal door to the building open.

"But you thought it didn't you?" I shot back and smirked when the mech didn't answer but simply walked to center of the nearly empty storehouse.

"So...what up first teach?" I asked as I looked around at the few scrap piles in the corners of the building before watching Cain close the door with a slight clang.

Cain looked at me and seemed to think for a second before smiling slightly, his green optics sparkling.

"What do you want to learn first?"

I grinned, knowing that asking me that was probably not the greatest idea. But, hey if he was offering...

"How about target practice?!"

"Um..." his mischievousness fading, Cain realised what he had said.

"How about something less life threatening."

But before he looked too worried he added, "I wouldn't want you to get too dismayed at fighting such a great adversary as me!"

I heard the teasing in his voice but refused to let the Autobot get under my skin and simply rolled my eye.

"How about actually learning how to control my now ramped up vision?" I suggested, "That shouldn't take too long."

Cain nodded; seeming to like the much less life threatening option better.

Unfortunately it took much longer than I had anticipated for the control training. It took maybe five minutes for Cain to explain the new symbols that would flash whenever I looked at something or if something harmful was coming towards me but it took almost half an hour for me to actually learn how to aim the target in the center of my vision. It took a huge amount of concentration just to get the red lines to focus and then once I had gotten the basics of that down it took about forty minutes to do anything while I was concentrating. Apparently, I was easy to distracted and had the attention span of a goldfish when it came to targeting anything. Whether it was a robot or a piece of metal across the room it took so much concentration that I actually was drenched in sweat by the time Cain said that we should be getting back to the others.

"You did pretty well considering you've never had to do anything like that before." Cain said encouragingly while offering for me to sit in his hand.

I was able to catch my breath and sighed; not really agreeing with the mech's statement. But I climbed aboard nonetheless, utterly exhausted mentally and physically.

"By well you mean made almost no progress at all, then sure." I grumbled and sat down with my legs dangling off the mech's palm.

"Just think of yourself like a sparkling. You're just realizing your abilities and your systems need to get used to them. It's like practicing a game for a human, the more you do it the better you get.

"Great so you're calling me a baby?!" I muttered, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Not at all, I'm just saying you..." Cain started to explain but a gave a laugh.

"I wasn't serious, I get what you mean. It's just I thought I'd be further along." I gripped Cain's thumb as I was jolted slightly as he pushed the warehouse door open.

For a few seconds Cain was silent while he set the door back in place and scanned the dusky streets for any Decepticons.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. It took me awhile to become the _amazing _fighter that I am." he gave a soft chuckle.

I laughed along as we quickly entered the home base and Cain put me back on the ground. Bumblebee, Sam, Ann, and Epps were all huddled around a lantern in the center of the building while Ratchet fiddled with something in his hand further towards the back. They all either turned or looked up at our approach, Epps seeming disappointed at first. Like he had been expecting someone else.

"Having a party?" I asked, sitting down next to Ann.

The girl smiled, "More like a lecture from the way Epps has been talking."

The soldier rolled his eyes and scratched the stubble on his jaw, "Hey, I was just telling ya bout what happened to your dad last time he tried revamping a gun."

"Oh great, who tried that?" I asked looking around at the faces on the other side of the lantern.

Sam's also stubbly face had a slight smirk that gave away his guiltiness and I couldn't say I was surprised.

"Really Sam...you're what thirty something years old and you're trying to experiment with a dangerous weapon?" I raised my one eye brow.

"Hey, I was just trying to see if my homemade silencer would fit the barrel of a gun. I wasn't even planning on shooting it." he held up a roughly held together cylinder of metal.

Everyone simply shook their head and laughed which made Sam put his invention away in embarrassment and pretend like he didn't hear us laughing at him.

Once the laughter died down I looked around, noticing that two of the bots were still missing.

"Hey, where's Optimus and Wheeljack?"

Epps folded his arms and shrugged, "They went out scouting for enemies after your discovery this afternoon. They should be back soon."

I nodded and curled my knees up to my chest, figuring that that was why Epps had seemed to be looking for someone else when I Cain and I had walked in.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and asked, "Any sign of Cons?"

"No, not yet at least." Ann said, stretching her arms above her head, "They've all snuck off to their master for now."

"Good, they know what's coming then." I smirked, imagining all the Decepticons shaking within their base with Megsy ordering them to attack to no avail.

It was a humorous idea but I knew it wasn't real. They were gearing up for something big and it only a matter of time before they were either found and had to move.

"Speaking of which..." Ratchet piped up from the back, breaking into my thoughts. "Where did you two sneak off to?"

I cringed slightly, knowing that Ratchet would not have liked me to be experimenting so soon after discovering my new abilities. Flashing a glance at Cain I saw that he too looked unsure and hesitated before opening his mouth to explain. But Ratchet cut him off with a short huff.

"I thought so...Hopefully there are no dead bodies or trashed buildings for us to clean up?"

At this I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"Um, no Ratchet, I didn't kill or destroy anything."

The medic simple nodded and muttered, "Wonders never cease...".

Then, he went back to his work. I smiled looking back down at the lantern in the center of our circle, feeling content for once. I knew that in the past few weeks so much had happened...good and bad but it all had worked out for the best.

I hesitated for a moment at that thought, remembering Tron's and the other deaths that seemed so long ago. I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering. He had been my only friend for years and I knew that he wouldn't want me dwelling on his offlining. Of course I'd still be sad and I'd miss him but he had always said that all Cybertronian life forces go back to Primus, their version of God. So I supposed that he was still alive in some way.

I opened my eyes, blinking away the slight moisture that had appeared in my organic one before anyone could see it. Yeah...this is what he'd want, but I swore that I'd make Scalpel pay for what he did. But fore now I was happy for a bit of respite...before the battles on the horizon came any closer.


	23. Chapter 23:Backfire

**Halfbreed:**

**Hey guys! Haha...this is just a repost of the last chapter I updated. I spotted a plot hole after I had published it...eh oh well. The next chapter is in the works so don't you worry :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23:<span> Backfire

"DAMN!" I swore, refraining from tearing my hair out as I watched the hole in my hand spark and sizzle.

It was far from the magnificent blast of energon that I had expecting to appear for the past four days. After hours and hours of training that is all I had!?

Across the abandoned warehouse Cain vented and gave an exasperated laugh. He sat up and walked towards me, his green optics watching as I muttered to myself.

"You are getting better Kia, you really are." he said as he knelt down to be at my level.

I whipped back around and glared at my guardian with fist clenched at my sides.

"Are you kidding?! It's been four days and all I've accomplished is two pounding headaches and a accidental misfire that nearly took off your arm!" I growled, barely keeping my voice from going into a yell.

He glanced down at the black singe marks that marred the navy blue paint on his arm as I began to pace erratically in front of the shut warehouse door.

"It's nothing a little buffing won't take out, don't worry 'bout it. Just be happy that you're actually able to fire now! Before, you could barely target anything."

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" I mumbled and did a sarcastic jazz hands before turning back around.

_'I would be better off if Wheeljack had stayed here and made me some whacked out hand gun...'_ I thought to myself, regretting that the inventor had gone ahead of us to let Lennox know we were on out way.

There was a long moment of silence in which I could almost feel Cain's eyes drilling into the back of my head but I refused to turn around. My stubbornness and pride making my already frayed temper flare to the boiling point. I was beyond frustrated with how I progressing with the use of my new weapon. For the first three days all I had done was drive myself almost cross-eyed concentrating on the cross-hairs in my vision. Then, only a hour ago I had accidentally fired a shot when Cain had been explaining how I held my wrist would effect the trajectory of my blast. It nearly missed him and had left the singe marks that were now on his arm.

My angry pouting was interrupted by a series of tapping that came from the warehouse door. The pattern was the chosen password that Cain and I had come up with so the others in our group could get in when they needed us.

"Go ahead." Cain rumbled and I looked up to see Ann opening the large door.

She had a big smile on her face and looked energetic as ever despite the messy hair and wrinkled cloths that she was now displaying. The smile did diminish as she looked at my face, which still held some of my grudging anger.

"Not going as expected?" she asked, closing the door before crossing her arms and sticking out her hip.

"No..." grumbled and tried to calm down before asking, "What's got you so happy?"

The bright smile returned and Ann gave a small squeaky laugh.

"My dad contacted us through the radio! He's found a new place for the Haven!"

I felt my anger begin to subside at the good news, my clenched fists unfurling as I took a breath.

"That's awesome Ann. I'm glad that...oofff." my congratulations was cut off as Annabelle rushed forwards and hugged me in a rib crushing embrace.

Reluctantly, I smiled and started laughing along with my friend until she backed away, her face seemed to be glowing with excitement.

"Is this a normal reaction for human celebration?" Cain asked, his face turned down in confusion as he stood up.

I chuckled, "For some of them yes."

"What do you mean _some _of _them_? You're still human!" Ann exclaimed and I gave a confused look.

"Do you really call this human..." I held up my arm with the barrel of the energon blaster imbedded into it, "or this?" I pointed to my eye.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow and them punched my shoulder...HARD.

"What was that for?" I hissed, rubbing the forming bruise on my shoulder and I gave a half-hearted frown.

"You're talking crazy. You may not be...well... one-hundred percent human but you're still in the species." she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Cain who just shrugged before he walked over to the door and opened it.

"We should get back to find out what is going to happen, now that Captain Lennox has found a new home for all of us. I'm guessing that we'll all have to get moving soon."

I gave another small smile, finally something to distract from training. A little excitement was what i needed.

* * *

><p>Megatron screamed inside his head as he tried to resist the worm, Novo, within his head. He cursed in Cybertronian, he cursed Primus, Unicron, and all the powers that be but to no avail.<p>

_'It is quite pitiful...' _the worm thought to himself as he directed the Decepticons to move the pods filled with energon cubes to a lower storage floor.

He felt no pity himself for the half mad mech that was trapped within the cocoon of his mind. It was strange to see something that used to be so powerful, reduced to a balking consciousness. Novo knew that he could easily ignore the raving voice of Megatron but chose to observe like a scientist observing a bug crawling across a petrie dish.

The Snatcher watched until the raging tantrum of the former Decepticon leader faded to a rambling thought. His consiousness shrinking down into itself like some wounded animal. Muttering various words in Cybertronian; most of which sounded like curses.

Novo brought his attention back to his work and watched as the last of the energon was loaded up into the storage pods. The Decepticon soldiers then await their next order from Novo.

The bot straightened up in Megatron's body and was about to give the order to disperse when a buzz came over his comm link. The mech's optics widened as the report came in, satisfaction coming over the Snatcher as he nodded. Plans had now changed.

"Go and prepare for battle." he ordered and the zombified soldiers obeyed without question.

Novo turned and stalked back towards the throne room, wanting to confirm the news he was just given. He pounded past the black pillars, pausing to make sure that he wasn't being followed before entering into the throne room.

"Master..." he hissed and looked up at Scalpel.

The small bot seemed dwarfed by the giant throne and had to perch on the top of it rather and sit on the seat. He looked down at the kneeling bot, eyes expectant.

"What?!" he ordered, his squeaky voice echoing sharply in the room.

Novo looked up, Megatron's red eyes glowing.

"I have just gotten a report concerning the Autobots and the human's hiding place. It's been found once more."

Scalpel's own red eyes brightened and he gave a small, evil cackle.

"Go! Kill them all!" he ordered and Novo smirked.

"As you wish."

And with that the huge, silver mech stood, turned, and left through the blackened doors. Neither him or the small bot on the throne noticed the red, shivering mech that hid behind one of the large black pillars just behind the doors. His optics glowing with manic interest.

He shifted slightly, his right leg sparking as he shifted his weight off of it. Dried energon covered his chest plates and half of his face giving his red paint a crusted look.

"War..." Able muttered, the worm within his mind shivering with excitement.

"Now perhaps the master will give me a new body and dispose of this scrap..." he said again to himself, sounding quite insane.

"NO!" he seemed to struggle for a moment, "no...this body is my home I cannot...this way i cannot fight and might live longer..."

This back and forth continued as if the worm inside the mech was arguing with someone who was not there. The insane ramblings fading into the darkness. The silence awaiting the violence that had yet to come.

* * *

><p>"Pack up gang, we're heading out!" Epps nearly laughed, shouldering his backpack before walking over to the small stack of crates.<p>

I smiled to myself as I grabbed my few belongings and stuffed them into my own pack that Ann had given me. It felt like I had been stuck in this warehouse for months instead of roughly a couple weeks. It felt good to know that I was heading somewhere that I could call home.

Stuffing the my last spare shirt into my bag I shouldered it and went over to where Cain was preparing to have two duffel bags and a small box packed into his trunk and back seat.

"Ready to head home?" I asked, grinning up at my guardian.

He smiled back, "You betcha, can't wait for some good quality energon and a good recharge." he sighed.

"Hup to it Cain, Bee is already packed." Sam called up from the window of the yellow and black camaro.

Cain rolled his optics but reluctantly knelt down and transformed into the sleek navy blue charger. I was about to climb in eagerly when I huge pede came down next to me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"I apologize Kia, I did not realize you were there." Optimus's deep voice apologized and I gave him a thumbs up, out of breath for a moment.

I looked up to give him a real answer when I noticed something was different.

"Your eye!" I smiled, looking over at Ratchet who was already transformed with a crate put into the back of his ambulance.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, Ratchet was able to fix it several cycles ago when you were training."

I saw that the left side of the Prime's face was slightly shinier then the other side and the blue of the optics was a slight shade lighter. It was seamless though, the metal was perfectly smooth and there was little to now sign of the welding that would have been needed.

"It's look awesome! I'm glad you were able to get it fixed." I said, feeling that the day was getting better and better.

"I am glad to have it back as well. Though, it will take getting used to it again." the massive bot said.

I was about to say something else when Epps interrupted with an irritated "HEY!".

"Come on you two, I would like to get to Lennox _before _the sun disappears. Prime." he turned to Optimus. "I'll be riding with you at point with Ratchet and Ann behind us, then Cain and Kia, and finally Bee will bring up the rear. If anything goes wrong or we separated we meet back here. Gottit?"

I nodded and gave a mock salute, "Aye, aye Cappytain!"

"Noted." was all Optimus said and walked towards the front of the warehouse.

Epps sighed and I nudged him with my elbow, "Little on edge there chief?"

The man gave a single laugh, "A bit. I just don't want this to go wrong."

"Don't worry." I patted his shoulder, "it'll be fine!"

Then, eagerly, I jumped into the front of the navy blue charger and it revved it's engine fiercely. Tossing my bag into the passenger seat I grabbed the seat belt and buckled myself in.

"LET'S GO!" I fist pumped, accidentally punching the ceiling and getting a jolt from the head rest.

"Sorry." I said to the steering wheel.

There was a single beep and that was our que from Bumblebee to start moving, finally head home.

* * *

><p>"How far are we from the new site?" I asked, popping a dried bit of fruit from my rations into my mouth.<p>

"Dunno, Epps was the only one with the information from Lennox. It shouldn't be too much further, we've been traveling for nearly two cycles." Cain's voice came from the radio.

I shrugged as I thoughtfully chewed what I though was a dried piece of banana.

"Ow!" I hissed, nearly spitting out the fruit.

"What's wrong?" Cain's voice suddenly concerned and I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, I just bit my tongue. It happens." I said, folding down the mirror attachment that was above the windshield.

Cain made an irritated sound and muttered something about fragile humans as I stuck out my tongue to inspect the "damage".

"Jush a little bloodth, nothin' toh worry bout." I said with my tongue out, touching the small red spot with the tip of my finger.

I put the mirror up and inspected the tip of my finger to see if there really was any blood. To my confusion there was..._something_, but it wasn't blood exactly. It was silvery blue with bits of a purplish red mixed in. It looked like someone had mixed liquid silver with blood!

"Um...Cain you know anything about energon mixing with humans?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"No, except that with normal humans it give them radiation poisoning if they get near enough. But it has to be an enormous amount to do that, why?" he asked.

"Just wondering cause it's inside me." I said rather quietly and wiped the spot off on my sweatshirt.

_'Need to ask Ratchet about it when we get to the Haven.' _I thought.

Silence ensued as the sun began to set, rays of bright red and orange staining the sky. I stared as the sun continued to sink until there was only a bright blood red streak across the sky that faded to violet.

"We're here."

Epp's voice sounded through the radio and I sat up straight.

Cain came to a halt, "We need to walk from here."

I nodded, grabbed my bag and then carefully climbed out of the car. As quietly as possible Sam, Ann, and Epps also climbed out of their rides as the Autobots transformed. It seemed unnaturally loud now that I was aware of how quiet we had to be.

"Which way Epps?" I asked, shouldering my bag.

The dark skinned man looked around and seemed to see some sort of land mark.

"That was, towards the broken sky scraper." he pointed to a tall building that seemed to be cut in half so that ragged beams clawed at the darkening sky.

In the distance a soft glow of orange light seemed out of place and I assumed that it must have been the Haven.

We walked carefully, the bots carrying the small amount of cargo we had as we went slowly towards the flickering light. It felt odd to be out in the open when I was so used to sneaking amoung warehouses or in the sewers. All around were crushed hunks of concrete and twisted metal beams that looked like skeletons.

"Building graveyard." I whispered, not liking my metaphor.

Slowly but surely the light seemed brighter and I suddenly smelled something sour and it burned my throat.

"Smoke!" Epps hissed and swore to himself.

"Everybody back, get ba...ANN!"

Before anyone could stop her Annabelle took off towards the light in the distance. Before I had a second thought I ran after her, the smoke getting thicker and thicker as I got closer to the glowing light.

"ANN!" my shout was cut short with a bout of coughing as I breathed in so smoke.

It was thick and oily, filled with bits of white ash. I blinked rapidly and saw Ann standing a few yards away by a half collapsed brick wall. Running forward I caught her by her shoulder but saw that was no longer running forward...and I saw why.

The source of the bright glow was a huge pit in the ground, it had to be the size of an entire warehouse; possibly bigger. Billows of thick smoke rose upwards from white hot flames that were burning everything in sight. From there I could feel my hair starting to singe from the massive amount of heat coming from the hole.

"Ann..." I breathed, staring at the destruction before us.

"It's gone...all gone..." the blonde girl whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks and she fell to her knees.

I heard loud thuds coming up behind us and I turned to see Cain, Bee, and Optimus coming up behind us through the smoke. Epps and Sam were right behind them; looks of horror shadowing their faces in the firey glow.

"What happened!?" I asked, kneeling next to the weeping Annabelle.

"Decepticons!"

"How did they find them!?" Epps breathed.

"NO! Decepticons incoming!" Cain bellowed, his servos transforming into blasters.

I grabbed Ann's arm and pulled her upwards but that's when the first blast of fire hit; sending myself flying down into the hole below.


	24. Chapter 24: Grief

Halfbreed:

**Hey all! Look, it didn't take me forever to finish this chapter :D YAY! And I'd like to thank all for their support and feedback! That you all for the 68 reviews on this (so far) and I would love to get even more! Thank you 2featherbraids for editing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Any feedback would be appreciated :) God bless - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24:<span> Grief

I groaned as I came to. My vision was blurry in my right eye and I was scared to find that I couldn't see at all in my left. Carefully, I sat up; immediately breathing a lungful of sour smoke. Coughing violently, I blinked several times to try and clear my right eye. I was filled with relief as my Cybertronian optic suddenly flickered back to life and filled in the other half of my vision. Not that it helped that much.

The smoke and falling ash made visibility almost zero as I stumbled over a raggedly broken piece of metal. Through the thick smoke I noticed that I was in some sort of big bowl shaped hole.

'THE HAVEN!' I realized as I spun in a circle to look at the raging fire around me. But, over the fierce roar of the fire, I noticed a duller sound. Explosions and what sounded like warring bellows reminded me of how I had ended up in what remained of the Haven.

Quickly I scrambled up the steep incline of the ditch, scrabbling past bits metal and wood and scratching my hands on shards of buried glass. Every time I accidentally smacked a metal piece with my left hand the metal inside my arm would reverberate annoyingly.

The incline was extremely hard to get up, loose dirt and destroyed asphalt tumbled out from under my boots at the slightest provocation. Finally though, I reached up and hauled my butt over the side, ducking immediately as an energon blast soared over my head.

All around there were roars of fighting Cybertronians. Here or there I'd get a glimpse of a silver Decepticon pede or the flash of an Autobot symbol, but the smoke was still extremely thick as I ran to the side to hide behind a hunk of cement. As I hunkered down, panic rose up inside me as I looked around and couldn't see any sign of Ann, Sam, Epps, or any other human.

I peeked over the top of my hiding place, looking to see if Cain was anywhere near enough for me to get to him. Unfortunately he wasn't anywhere in sight. Ducking back down, I took a deep breath; trying to gather my thoughts enough to try and come up with something resembling a plan.

That's when a high pitch screaming sound reached my ears and my brain froze in horror. A huge explosion rocked the ground and I felt blistering air rush over me as the concrete I was hiding behind exploded against my back. I yelled in pain as bits of stone bit into my exposed skin and flames burned the back of my neck. My ears rang from the deafening explosion.

I was thrown forward by the force of the blast, sparks coming up where my partly metal palm scraped the ground. For several moments I lay on my stomach, stunned and in pain as my ears refused to work. Slowly, my hearing partially came back and I was able to register the jet soaring overhead. The fighting behind me sounded oddly muted and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It took several moments for me to realize that my organic ear was not working at all. I could just make out the muffled sounds as my mechanical side tried to compensate.

Rough hands suddenly grabbed my singed sweatshirt and hauled me up to my feet. I heard a disfigured sounding voice but had to groggily look up to recognize who it was that was holding me up.

It was Sam and his mouth was moving, but couldn't full understand what he was saying. I blinked blearily before there was a sudden pop and I hissed in pain as my organic ear suddenly started to function once more.

"What...?" I groaned as Sam dragged me to the side, keeping a watch on the circling jet.

"Starscream," he answered, sitting me down gently behind a sheet of dented metal.

"Where is everyone...what happened?!" I asked. Wincing, I shifted and the skin on my neck stung like a thousand needles were being poked into it.

I gently touched it with my hand and when I pulled my fingered back I saw smears of red.

"Something went wrong. The Haven must have been found and we walked right into an ambush." Sam said, crouching down next to me and I noticed dried blood on his face and a dark spot staining the shirt on his side.

"As for where everyone else went...Epps and Ann made off together but the bots immediately had to deal with the Decepticons. We're on our own for now." he finished, hissing slightly as he shifted and a jolt went through his side.

"What happened to you?" I asked, flinching as another explosion went off to our right.

"Got smacked by Starscream and hit my head on a beam." Sam said and pointed to his bloody scalp.

"For this, not exactly sure. I think when the initial explosion went off something flew into me." He then pointed to his side.

I nodded in sympathy, then yelped as something plowed into the ground immediately behind our hiding spot and I heard a monstrous growl.

"Who or what was that?!" I hissed, looking up at the wide eyed Sam.

"I think it was Cain and one of the Cons. We can't stay here; we've got to move before we get splattered!" Sam grumbled, looking around quickly for any other place we could escape to.

I groaned and covered my head, this had gone so terribly wrong and I had no idea what to do. At least when I had come up against the Cons when we had first moved I had the gun that I could fire but now I didn't have...

Wait...I did have something though. I looked quickly down at my left hand, staring at the silvery veins that spread across my palm, fingers, and the back of my hand.

"How much time do you need?" I asked quickly, the cross hairs in my vision blinking rapidly as I focused on Sam's face.

He stared at me for a second and then seemed to grasp what I was asking. Quickly, he looked back over the top of our hiding place and seemed to spot the thing he needed.

"I just need to get over to that pile of beams about fifty feet away, Bee dropped a bag of ammo and weapons somewhere over there when we were attacked." he said and I peeked over too and spotted the ash covered duffel that Sam had been talking about.

"Alright, I think I can buy you some time...hopefully." I said and Sam nodded.

"Better than nothing."

I took a deep breath and curled my legs underneath me, preparing to jump up, "On three."

"One..." Sam started, his voice wavering slightly.

I tensed up and cracked my left knuckles.

"Two..."

Sam hitched a breath and let it out slowly.

"THREE!"

I jumped up behind the sheet of metal and immediately focused on the nearest Decepticon. The red lines in my vision converged on the back of a silver and black mech who was currently grappling with Ratchet directly in front of where Sam needed to go.

I took a single deep breath and put everything I had into the one thought of shooting the crap out of the Decepticon. As if in slow motion, a bright blue flash left my palm and flew towards the turned Con. I stumbled slightly and watched as the one shot hit its mark and impacted directly to the back of the silver mech's head.

There was a series of small burst of flame and Ratchet was able to punch out a side of the Con's remaining head. Sending him down for the count.

Sam burst out from where he was crouched and seemed to fly towards the bag on the other side of the battle field. I watched as another, smaller, dark green Con seemed to spot him and I took aim again, this time supporting my left arm with my right hand. Two short spurts of energy left my palm this time and rushed towards the charging Decepticon.

The first missed its mark, but the second blasted the gravel directly in front of the green mech. This drew his attention away from Sam...and unfortunately onto me. He snarled and oil spewed from his mouth as he charged forward. I bolted.

"Ah, damn!"

I jumped over a small metal beam that lay in my way and rushed towards part of a dilapidated building. I didn't know what I'd do once I got there, but I knew that I'd have to have time to try and shoot the fragger that was chasing me. Behind me I heard someone call my name but I continued running, the stitch starting up in my side making me wince.

There was a sudden clash of metal behind me and I looked to see Cain full out rugby tackle the green Decepticon to the ground. They crashed into the dirt and I was able to just make it out of the way. Veering from my original destination to meet up with Sam, I slowed looked over my shoulder to watch Cain punch the crap out of the green Con as they struggled on the ground. I never actually got the chance to reach Sam as something seemed to go horribly, horribly wrong.

There was a thunderous bellow and I stopped my sprint to whip fully around. There was a grating squeal of metal that went right through me, though I wasn't sure what it was at first. I saw Cain bent over in what seemed to be pain and clutching his abdomen. The green Con was dead at his feet but directly behind him I saw a flash of red. I felt my heart stop for a moment as I recognized Able, a blade extending from his wrist...and it was coated with energon.

"No..." I breathed, feeling my breath leave my lungs.

Cain tried to straighten up but was sucker punched by his brother and fell to the ground. Somewhere behind the red Con, bullets were shot and pinged harmlessly against his dirty looking armor. I saw Sam firing off more and more useless rounds as Able transformed his right servo into a blaster and I felt reality snap back into place.

"CAIN!" I scream as the blaster charged up and fired at point blank range.

In slow motion the world seemed to go wrong. Cain jerked erratically, his green optics flickering as he struggled to stay online. From across the battlefield shouts could be heard coming from the other Autobots while Sam yelled some sort of obscenity. Two huge explosions engulfing them all in dust.

Seemingly out of my control, I ran forward, tripping over the gravel as Optimus appeared out of the dust and fired five blasts at the retreating back of Able. The half wrecked mech transformed at the sight of the Prime and sped off while missing a tire. I scrambled to a halt, ripping the knees of my jeans on the gravel as I stopped by Cain's shoulder.

He vented heavily, his eyes wide in pain as he turned to look at me.

"Run!" he grunted, trying to push me away with a single singed digit but I refused to budge as something exploded overhead, raining bits of metal down.

"Cain! Get up, please!" I banged a fist on the mech's blue shoulder plate as tears formed in my one eye.

"You have to get up! You have..."

"Sorry..." he growled, bringing an energon stained servo up from his side to examine before grimacing.

"Don't think my mechanic can fix this one."

I watched, gripping the edge of his blue armor, as he jerked again, growling as if he was having some sort of fit. My tears became uncontrollable and ran down the still organic side of my face.

"You'd bet...better kick Megatron's aft for me, 'Kay..." gave a weak smile, "Just don't...don't misfire."

I felt a yell tear out of my throat but I couldn't hear it as the mech's green optics flickered once more...and then died. With a hollow thud his helm hit the gravel and his servos slid to the ground like they were made out of lead.

That's when the world exploded.

* * *

><p>At first I felt nothing. I saw only blackness and heard only a dull rumble before slowly I felt myself moving. Up and down, up and down like I was on the ocean waves. The up and down motion strengthened until I recognized the slight rumble that came with every downwards movement. Blearily, I opened my eyes and felt exhausted.<p>

"Kia..." the deep voice said and the movement suddenly stopped, making my head spin.

I blinked twice to clear my vision and was greeted with an eerily familiar sight. Two blue optics stared down at me, the one on the left a slightly lighter blue than the other. Trying to sit up, I hissed as everything seemed to hurt and I let myself fall back down onto whatever I was laying on. My head pounding like someone was hitting it with a mallet.

"Op...Optimus…?" I groaned. I turned to look back up at the bot's massive head looming above me as the movement that I had felt before resumed.

"Hold on. I'll stop momentarily," was his only reply.

It was then that I realized what the movement was; Optimus was carrying me ever so gently in his palm as he walked steadily forward in the darkness of night. As he promised, the Prime came a halt beside a large building that had a huge hole punched into the side of it. The mech stepped through the hole easily and gently lowered his palm so I could get to the floor.

Slowly, I sat up grimacing as my joints popped and my cuts, bruises, and burns stung. I stood shakily and eventually thought it wise to simply sit down as the room began to spin around me.

"Optimus, what...what happened?" I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes, wishing that the pounding in my head would go away.

The Prime knelt down, continuing to be silent for several moments until I looked up at him. The only light in the dark was his glowing head lights and optics. I saw immense sadness, pain, and grief cross his features, allowing me to realize that all I had seen really did happen.

"Cain...no..." I whispered, feeling more tears spring to my organic eye as flashes of the dying mech rushed through my mind.

All at once I began to sob, not caring if anyone or anything heard or saw. I didn't care if it wasn't tough or brave. I just wanted to lie down and black out. I wanted the world to vanish and leave me in welcoming emptiness. No feelings, no thought, no care. Just sweet oblivion that hid me from the pain. It was only when something brushed the top of my head did I come out of my dark thoughts and look up. First Tron...now Cain.

"Kia. I am...so sorry." it had been one of Optimus' large digits that had brushed over my hair and I looked down sorrowfully.

"He...he can't be..." I spluttered, messily wiping my eye and nose.

"What about the others? What happened to them...? What happened to us?!" I tried to control the outflow of questions, but my body didn't seem to want to respond to my brain.

Optimus shook his head. "The others vanished when the explosion hit. I was only able to find you and escape."

At this, I felt inexplicably mad. My sadness instantly turning to rage and I shot up. Optimus watched, surprised, as I pulled at my hair and then whipped around, glaring.

"Why did you run?! You could have rescued them!" I growled and Optimus stood up.

"You are a frickin' Prime and you couldn't even save our friends!" I growled and felt a pain spike through the burns on my neck."YOU KILLED THEM!"

At this, Optimus took a step back, seemingly unsure of what to do as I continued to rage back and forth. It took several minutes for me to stop pacing and turn back to Optimus who was staring at me, not in anger but...what was it? Pity? Sadness?

"Oh, Kia."

I punched the floor with my left hand and I was met with a loud crack.

"I don't want your pity, Prime!" yelled into the darkness. I stared at the shallow crater that I had made in the concrete floor, my own eye giving off a blue glow.

"I do not pity you youngling, I understand what you are feeling." Optimus stepped almost right up to me and leaned down so far that we were almost face to face.

I stared straight into the glowing blue lights that washed over my optics and reluctantly felt my anger subsiding. I saw my pain reflected in Optimus and shame washed over me for my outburst of anger. Of my unfair placement of blame on his shoulders. I didn't want to admit that I had done something wrong though, and simply looked away.

Turning, I sat back down as my headache started to come back; the adrenaline that had been pumping through me a few seconds ago, gone. Optimus sighed heavily, stood back up, and scanned the building in which we sat.

"We are approximately fifteen minutes from where we had fought. We should be safe to spend the rest of the night here." he finally said and I numbly nodded.

Across the half-destroyed room, Optimus transformed into the Peterbilt semi and shut down its engine. The light that he had emitted disappeared as he shut down his head lights. For a few seconds I sat in the dark and wrapped my arms around myself. Then, on a whim, I ran up to the truck, opened the passenger door and jumped inside.

"I'm sorry...Optimus. That was unfair of me." I said quietly.

The door shut with a slam.

"I know," was the only response I got.

Slowly, I yawned and leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes to the dark of the world. I could feel myself slipping quickly into the welcoming embrace of sleep. But before I did I heard Optimus say quietly, "I will keep watch."


	25. Chapter 25: Call to Battle

Halfbreed:

**Hey everyone! So we are approaching the end of Halfbreed and I would love to get any feedback at all on how you think it's going. I have several choices to make within the last two chapters that I have planned and would like you guys involved somehow. Also I would like to announce (if you did see in my announcement) that I posted a trailer for this fanfiction if you'd like to check it out. Just search my pen name and it should be there ;) Either way I hope you enjoy and please review :) - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24:<span> Call to Battle

Novo smirked to himself as he observed the lengthy stream of prisoners being led in front of him. Most of them were human males with a few females and only three younglings scattered among them. The humans were being roughly shoved and thrown into cages by mindless Decepticons in preparation to be sent to the Decepticon prison. The worm inhabiting Megatron's body continued to watch the humans, carefully examining their expressions with a slight curiosity. Novo was not as single-minded as his host had been and took an interest in gathering data of all sorts. Even if it was from the repulsive fleshlings that had once made up the Haven.

The worm saw how each human had a slightly different expression, though they all displayed some level of sorrow or hopelessness. One male had a blank expression as if his mind was no longer connected to what he was doing. Two of the children were silently crying to themselves while the third (and the eldest looking) tugged weakly at his chains. Several of females were weeping as well, though not as silently as the children. Eerie wails rising and falling as they passed in front of Megatron.

Finally the end of the procession arrived, bringing with it three Autobots and two last humans. As the mechs approached the large silver mech raised a servo to signal them to be halted.

"The Master requires these four to be brought to him." Megatron's gravelly voice growled as he turned to Starscream who was guarding the rear of the procession.

A series of angry beeps and whirs brought Novo's attention to the black and yellow Autobots that was chained to the two silver mechs behind him. His icy blue optics burned intensely into the ruby-red ones of Megatron.

Novo knew from Megatron's memories that this one's name was Bumblebee, the Autobot scout whom had his voice box damaged in battle. Within seconds the silver mech reached forward and roughly grabbed the smaller Autobot by the throat and brought him up to his face.

"You are a spirited one...that with soon change for you." he growled, darkly but calmly into the Autobot's face plate.

"Take your claws off him you fragger!" the small, silver Autobot called Sideswiped growled.

He tried to step forward but was forcefully kept back by Starscream.

"Do not think light of your situation, Autobot!" Novo growled, pushing Bumblebee back into line.

"There is no version of this where you continue to function. At least not without the Master's consent." the worm growled.

"And since when does the mighty Megatron take orders?! And from what!?" the last silver mech, Wheeljack, rumbled.

There was a moment of silence in which Novo vented heavily, "You will find out soon enough."

He quickly glanced down at the glaring faces of a young blonde female and a dark-skinned male before sneering.

"Prepare them."

* * *

><p>The sound of a rumbling engine was what woke me up from an utterly sound sleep. At first I didn't want to move as my back legs, arms, and chest ached horribly. Even my eye lids seemed to hurt as I slowly opened and squinted at the bright light streaming through the windshield of the truck I was currently sitting in. It was then that the memories from the night before rushed into my head and for several moments I felt like just closing my eyes and going back into the sweet oblivion of sleep.<p>

"Kia?" the deep voice of Optimus knocked the idea out of my head and I slowly sat up, feeling joints pop and creak as I did so.

"Yeah..I'm up." I said softly, rubbing the last dregs of weariness out of my eyes.

A moment of silence passed in which I simply sighed and struggled to keep the memories...and tears back. I still felt angry, sad, hopeless, vengeful, and confused all at the same time without knowing which emotion to act on. Without really knowing what I was going to do I pushed open the passenger side door and slowly slid out of the semi's cabin. As soon as my feet touched the ground I nearly felt my legs give way under my weight.

Every muscle, tendon, and bone in my body throbbed with pain.

"Damn..." I growled, trying to make the dizziness go away.

Behind me I heard the loud whir, clicks, and hydraulic hisses that signaled that Optimus was transforming.

"Easy there, you're injured." he rumbled softly.

"I know..." I tried not to growl, but my fuse was especially short with what had happened.

Slowly I stood up, wincing as I rolled my shoulders before taking a step forwards. My knees shook slightly but I was able to walk over to a hunk of concrete that I promptly sat down on with a huff. I put my elbows on my knees and then looked up to see Optimus staring straight at me.

"What?" I asked, my optics flaring blue.

The mech vented heavily and straightened to him full height, "Are you well enough to go back?"

I blinked in surprise, "Why would we go back?"

"We need to see if anyone else escaped the attack. If there is any chance that the other Haven members survived then we should go and look for them." Optimus said.

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath, considering if it was even worth going back.

_'If there's any chance that someone is still alive...'_ I thought and slowly nodded.

"I'll go."

Optimus nodded as well and knelt to offer me a servo. I stepped up carefully and the Prime lifted me up and deposited me onto his right shoulder. I sat down stiffly and gripped a pipe that came out next to my left leg. From there Optimus started forward, slowly checking outside of the building before stepping fully into the street. I blinked blearily at the watery sunlight streamed through the thin layer of clouds overhead, shading my eyes with an upraised hand.

For quite a while we walked in silence, myself just looking around at the ruined surroundings while Optimus seemed to be deep in thought. I looked carefully over the shattered concrete and glass buildings, the brick powder that used to be houses scattered everywhere. This was where some of the most powerful people in the world had once stood. Now it seemed the only power was Megatron and his army.

"Do you think that any of the others are still...there?" I asked, not wanting to imply that I thought anyone dead.

Optimus vented heavily, "I do not know. I saw Robert and Annabelle run in the opposite direction directly after the first blast, but as to where they or Sam went I cannot say. As for Ratchet, we can only hope that he was able to find either Wheeljack or Sideswipe." he said quietly, his optics narrowing.

I nodded numbly and ducked as Optimus walked under the collapsed section of a building. Despite my determination to find anyone who had survived last night I was also dreading going back to where Cain was. I still didn't know what to think about the whole situation. I had only known the mech for a short while but he had become my friend in record time...as had everyone else.

My mind continued to dwell on these thoughts until Optimus came to a halt and for several minutes we stood in the icy silence.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, my eyes darting around the skeletons of old buildings.

"We are being watched." Optimus rumbled, his voice taking on a dark tone.

Slowly, his picked me up off his shoulder and put me down behind a section of brick wall before transforming his right arm into a blaster. I looked over the dead landscape, the cross hairs in my vision focusing on anything that seemed out of place. I kept my ears pricked for anything that would indicate what or who was following. It was then that I heard a slight crack of concrete crumbling behind us.

In an instant Optimus whipped around with a hydraulic hiss and the whir of his energon canon.

"Wait! It's me!" a shadow in the darkness between two buildings hissed.

I gasped as the hulking shape of Ratchet emerged from the shadows, though at first I could barely recognize him. His entire right side was charred and blackened with soot and singe marks, dings and dents covering him so that his armor almost seemed to hang off of him. He held up his servos and I saw that on his right one he was missing two digits, the other servos looked like it had been crushed.

"Ratchet. What happened?" Optimus lowered his weapon and approached, me trotting just behind him.

The CMO vented and glanced warily up at the sky.

"First we should find cover. Half of these dings were from being followed after the explosion." he simply said and turned to walk back into the shadows.

I glanced up at Prime before following the medic into the shadows. At first I had to pause as my eyes adjusted to the gloom but I was soon following Ratchet through a series of broken walls and buildings that had collapsed in on themselves. This continued for several minutes until the mech led Optimus and I to an old department store that was totally covered in a mess of twisted metal and hunks of stone. The store itself was just empty rows of demented shelves, and broken appliances that had been pushed to the far side in a gigantic pile, being stripped of anything useful.

Behind me Optimus had to stoop almost to fit within the walls but was able to just fit. It was then that I turned back to see that Ratchet was not alone.

"Lennox!" I gasped and ran the last few feet between myself and the man, coming to a halt next to the kneeling Ratchet.

Annabelle's father gave a slight smile before grimacing and I at first I didn't understand what I was looking at when I looked down to see why. I saw that he was sitting against an old ratty half of a mattress with his right leg folded under him while...what was left of his right leg was stretched out in front of him. With shaking hands I saw him clutch at the stump that used to be his right lower leg.

The knee joint was messily wrapped in scraps of cloth and some bandages, all of which were heavily blood stained. Fresh blood seeped through with every movement that Lennox made.

"Oh no..." I whispered and knelt down next to the man.

"Don't...don't worry. I'm o..okay..." he stuttered, obviously either in shock or well on his way to going into it.

"You're joking right? This is probably the furthest thing from being okay." I said back, ripping my gaze away from the injury.

"How did this happen?" Optimus asked, kneeling further back behind us in the cramped space.

Ratchet vented and turned to look at the Prime.

"It was when that final explosion went off, thanks to Starscream. I wasn't able to find anyone else besides Will. They were taken by the Decepticons." the medic explained, his optics not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Everyone!?" I asked, looking from Lennox to Ratchet and then back.

The man nodded solemnly, closing his eyes.

"I saw them carry off every single human and bot. Wheeljack, Bee, Sideswipe, Epps, and..." he fell silent, his fists clenched in anger.

"Annabelle."

I sat back, the situation settling in my stomach and making my throat tighten. It felt like I was going to throw up.

There was silence, no one knowing what to say...not that there really was anything _to_ say.

"We have to bind that leg better..." I muttered and shakily stood up, looking around for some sort of back storage or bathroom where there might be anything that could help.

Lennox nodded once more, shifting his position against the ragged mattress.

Walking slowly I searched behind the front counter of the store, looking for a medical kit or something resembling bandages. No such luck. I continued to look; opening cabinets, checking the still intact shelves, and searching everywhere until I finally came to a small door that was in the back of the store. The handle was missing and the door was either locked or jammed. I took a step back and kicked the door with a booted foot.

There was a slight crack and the door curved inwards, with one more kick and a hard shove I was able to push the slightly rotted door open to reveal a dark bathroom.

"Lovely..." I muttered before pushing the door to it's limit to let as much light as possible in.

There was a slightly dangerous looking toilet tucked into the corner that I gave a wide berth while a sink and cracked mirror sat across from the door. I walked up and inspected the cabinet under the sink and found a roll of toilet paper that was untouched. I stood up, feeling several of my joints pop and muscles twinge. I just so happened to glanced in the mirror and gave a slightly yell and jumped back, hardly recognizing the face that stared back.

For a few moments I stared into the cracked glass and made sure it was truly myself that I was seeing. I waved my hand in front of it rapidly and the reflection mimicked me perfectly.

"Damn..." I hissed and slowly walked forward.

Before everything that had happened within the past few weeks I had a pretty good idea what I looked like. It was an ordinary sight to see the metal part of my face and the glowing blue optic...but now things had changed. And just because of the broken glass.

First of all, my hair had been singed off at my jaw line in the back with a few scraggily bits while the front was increasingly longer. It was messy and looked like a rat had been living in it for a month or so. Next, I noticed that the metal side of my face had...grown. Instead of being a cleanly defined line just left of my nose silvery-blue veins spread across the bridge of my nose, forehead, and cheek. Turning to right I looked at the left side of my neck and noticed that the veins thickened, and where I had been burned now had a slightly metallic look. Like I had had a thin layer of metal under my skin that was now showing due to the fact that the skin had been burned off.

"This is what the nanites did..." I murmured, not sure if I was intrigued or scared of the fact that I was slowly changing.

I poked where I had been burned and saw that it not longer hurt but still felt tender.

After another moment of turning this way and that I ran a hand through my rat's nest of hair. It snagged and pulled but I was able to get most of the big knots out.

_"OPTIMUS PRIME!"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the rumbling voice of Megatron that rumbled through the store. Bolting out of the bathroom I saw Optimus and Ratchet poised with weapons ready but no sign of the Decepticon leader.

_"You and your medic are the only remaining Autobots. We have your comrades and your precious Haven."_

It was then that I noticed the metallic ring that came after every word the mech spoke and I realized that his voice was being projected.

_"If you and your medic still have some fight in you then come and claim your friends. If not you can come and watch their execution! Bring that abomination of a girl with you to. You have two hours."_

And with that the voice vanished.

There was a moment in which Lennox gave an angry growl and attempted to stand but was quickly subdued by Ratchet.

"Will, you cannot get up! You'll loose too much blood and energy." the medic rumbled, keeping the man down with a single index digit.

I rushed over, "It's alright! We'll figure this out Lennox." I said, glancing up at Optimus who continued to stare with narrowed optics at the ceiling, as if expecting Megatron to burst through.

"They have my daughter! I'm not going to sit around on my ass and do nothing!" he growled, resisting the Autobot as much as he could before sitting back with a pained grunt.

"Can you just wait to swear vengeance until after I wrap your leg!?" I said back, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright."

I then began to fold a thick pad of the toilet paper and held it firmly against the open wound of the the leg. Lennox swore obscenities under his breath while he gripped the sides of his pants in pain. Slowly I rolled up the ripped leg of the pant and began wrapping layer after layer of the paper until it was thick enough around the wound. I tied it off tightly enough and sat back with a huff.

"There...we really need to get that fixed up better though. Once this is all over." I said.

"Optimus do you have any idea...Optimus!?" I had gone to look up at the Prime and I noticed that both he and Ratchet were gone.

"Hang on one second." I said to the now resting Lennox and ran out of our hiding spot.

I blinked rapidly as I ran out into the watery sunlight that streamed from the accumulating clouds. Looking around I heard the slight crunch of gravel under a heavy pede and ran to the left.

"Optimus!" I heard Ratchet call out, trying to keep him voice low.

I ducked under a bent beam and ran around a chunk of concrete, stopping as I saw Ratchet and Optimus with their backs towards me.

"You don't honestly think that you are going to go and take on the entire Decepticon army by yourself." the medic hissed, putting a servo on the Prime's massive shoulder.

"It is the only way. I will not put you, Kia, or Lennox in any more danger." Optimus rumbled back, sounding the angriest I had ever heard.

"I've known you longer than anyone and you know as well as me that this is foolishness. And idiocy is not in your spark Optimus."

"Is it foolishness to want to save one's comrads Ratchet? I will not put any of you in danger by doing this!" he said back.

I had heard enough and stepped forward, the Prime's optics locked onto me and their flair died slightly.

"And is that your decision? Didn't hear you ask anyone?" I asked quietly, rubbing my shoulder.

Ratchet turned at my words and his face softened, "Kia. Did you hear all that?"

I nodded slowly, and took a deep breath. The next words solely fueled by the images of Tron, Cain, and the others that were captured appearing in my mind.

"Optimus, Megatron asked for me to and even if you were to be the only one to go the Cons would end up finding us sooner or later. This needs to be our final fight, once and for all."


	26. Chapter 26: Chimera

Halfbreed:

**Hey all! GUESS WHAT? I am officially an high school graduate! I'm so glad that I was able to finish high school but I have to say that I am so sorry for not updating in forever. It's been a tough few months but this is a pretty long chapter and I only have one chapter left :) So thank you for whoever (if anyone) is still reading this. I'd love to get any feedback at all, whether in reviews, favorites, or just a follow. God bless you all and enjoy! - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26:<span> Chimera

I stumbled slightly as I walked through the dim twilight that was caused by the shadows of the gathering clouds overhead. The gravel was uneven and difficult to traverse without constantly looking down at my feet, something I couldn't afford to do at the moment. I was too preoccupied with keeping my eyes to the sky and my ears pricked for any sign of a Decepticon jet.

"Just stick with the plan..." I muttered to myself, growing more and more unsettled with the silence and rubbed my shoulder as goosebumps inexplicably rose.

Slowly, I made my way through the old streets that I had frequently scrounged for scrap parts and the alleys where I had made my transactions. The few memories that passed through my mind seemed to come from a totally different life though, when I actually thought back it had only been about two weeks.

_'Has it really been only that long?'_ I thought to myself as I peeked around a corner, remembering the trek through the sewer and the fight with the mechanical croc.

I glanced to the left and right and was surprised to see that it was completely deserted. Now, it wasn't that strange to see an empty street, with human numbers dwindling the remaining ones tended to hide during the morning hours. But it was completely and utterly dead...no animals, humans, or Cybertronians. Not even a breeze.

A shiver went up my spine that was eerily paired with a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

_'How cinematic...'_ I thought sarcastically.

Continuing forward though, I stayed to the side streets as much as possible and when I did have to cross an open area I bolted as fast as I could. Or at least until I came to face Megatron's fortress...

I saw that many of the buildings that had clustered around the blackened structure were now merely rubble that had been pushed up to make a circle. The sides of the enclosure came out from either side of the fortress and came around to form rounded mounds that surrounded a large flattened area. Like a giant cereal bowl with a flat bottom. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't make sense of what this new formation was supposed to be.

_'Is it some sort of barricade?' _I wondered.

I sprinted over to the outside of the semi circle and looked into it through a ten foot gap that was the only opening that led into the flattened area before the Decepticon headquarters.

There was a flurry of activity within the semi circle and I almost had to dive back as the hulking shape of a Decepticon passed by the opening. I waited until the Con passed, my heart thumping in my ears as I peeked around the hunks of stone once more. The thumping all but seemed to freeze as I saw why there was movement within the circle.

A large group of humans were positioned in the center of the along with the forms of three Autobots. I recognized the scuffed yellow paint of Bumblebee and the two silver shapes of Wheeljack and Sideswipe. My heart clenched as eight Decepticons circled around the group, their weapons primed and glowing white hot. Another two were patrolling the edge of the circle and two more were perched on top of the mound of rubble. A flash of lightning illuminated them from the back with striking white highlights.

Then, standing on the steps that led up to the fortress stood the massive shape of Megatron, even from my position I could see his glowing ruby optics that scanned the area. Obviously on the look out for any sign of Autobots or myself.

"Scrap!" I hissed, trying to figure out how to cross the flat expanse without dying before I had taken two steps.

I had to get within the fortress or as close as possible before Optimus and Ratchet showed up. The plan didn't work if I was already dead before that time. It was then that a sudden commotion dragged my attention back to the group of prisoners in the center of the barricade.

One of the humans, a guy in his late thirties, had broken ranks and was bolting right towards the opening, right towards where I was hiding. A loud growl echoed around the bowl and I watched in horror as Megatron calmly raised a servo and let loose a rapid burst of energon fire. I shut my eyes but there was no shutting out the scream that escaped from the man as the shot hit it's mark. There was a thud and crunch as the man fell and skidded on the gravel. After a moment, a series of thrumming laughs mixed with another rumbling of thunder. The noise echoed through the air andmy blood seemed to run cold at the sound.

The Cons were _laughing_!

"If any of you other insects would to try to escape...be my guest." I heard Megatron chuckled darkly as I opened my eyes.

Immediately I had to cover my mouth though, a terrified squeak threatening to come out as I saw what lay only a few feet away. The man who had tried to escape was dead, his blank eyes staring right at me by the opening. I backed up slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible despite the crunch of gravel under my boots.

'_There's no way!'_ the panicked thought ran through my head as I pressed my back against the rough edges of the piled concrete and metal.

It was then that the clouds began to open up and fat drops of water pattered to the ground, darkening the concrete and pinging off of any exposed metal.

I slid down and pressed a fist to my forehead, trying to calm my rapid breathing and set my thoughts in order. All I heard though was the rushing rain and the laughter of the Decepticons ringing in my head, long after it had already stopped.

_'Come on Kia, focus...if you don't get it together every one of your friends are going to end up like that guy.'_ But somehow that thought didn't help my panic at all.

My thoughts involuntarily went to Tron and Cain...the friends that I had already lost.

"What would they think of the predicament I'm in now?" I whispered, tears threatening to build in my organic eye.

I could almost imagine Cain grumbling in the way he always did, his green optics bright.

"_What are doing sitting there? Go out and kick some Con aft!"_

Despite the circumstance I couldn't help but but feel grateful for the blue Bot's rough but kind attitude. He had always been headstrong and brave, but incredibly caring about those he cared about; all the way up until he died.

_"We'll find a way...you've still got Optimus and Ratchet. You're not alone."_ Tron's voice piped up in my head and I could have sworn I was loosing my mind.

Tron may have been small and easily scared but he was determined. Something he would probably scolded me for lacking at the moment...

Despite if I was loosing it or not both of my friends would have been right, hadn't I just said to Optimus earlier that this was all or nothing? If I didn't try something we'd never have a chance to win, we'd be running from the inevitable.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and the threatening tears vanished, replaced by the chilly rain that started to soak through my tank top and plaster my hair to my head. My heart was still pumping in my ears but this time it was from the building adrenaline, not fear. I walked over to the opening and peeked in once more, this time analyzing the circle of rubble and twisted metal along with the patrolling Cons. The cross hairs in my vision focused and blinked on different aspects of the situation, sometimes zooming in unexpectedly. I watched carefully, my muscles tensing and my heart thrumming in my ears as I prepared to leap forward.

It was then that I saw it...an opening, and took it.

* * *

><p>Novo knew they would come. The Prime's honor and loyalty would force him to try and rescue his friends and the girl would never allow herself to be left behind. As for the medic he was already damaged and weak, he would be found eventually even if his fear made his stay behind. The Snatcher controlling Megatron's body looked around and glanced briefly at the body of the human that had tried to escape.<p>

It was so was so pitiful the urge these creatures had to survive even if it meant their very extinction. This almost piqued the worm's curiosity as to what drove such desperate actions. But he was too preoccupied with fulfilling his master's orders to pursue this curiosity. In the background he felt Megatron's consciousness pacing back and forth in what seemed to be a mix of anticipation and anger. He wanted very much to beat the Prime in combat yet he knew it would not truly be him who would be snuffing out his spark. Novo allowed himself a slight smirk at this show of jealousy. Yes, he a mere creation, would do what the mighty Decepticon leader had failed to do for hundreds of years.

Today would be the day that many things would be accomplished. The fall of the Autobots, the extinction of the human race, and the rising of a new era: the era of the Snatcher.

* * *

><p>Optimus checked around a corner to be sure that no Decepticon was guarding the next hallway. When the Prime saw that it was clear he ushered Ratchet with a servo and the two Autobots hurried down the dark halls of the Decepticon prison. It seemed strange that so far that they hadn't seen one sign of a guard or patrol as they had entered into the infamous prison. Optimus wasn't upset about the lack of security but it did make him uneasy.<p>

If none of the Cons were here...then where were they?

It was then that Optimus slowed to a halt as they saw the rows of cells that lined the halls ahead of them.

"Optimus, how do we know that they can or will help us?" Ratchet asked, his optics bright in the gloom.

"We do not old friend, but we must try. If all else fails we may have allies if we can escape." the larger bot said, stepping forward.

"That is an extremely big if." the CMO muttered but followed and began peering into the cells.

The medic found it hard not to cringe at the sights that met his optics. Remains of both Cybertronians and human alike littered the floor of many of the cells, while many were still occupied. Most of the prisoners were humans that had been left to die and many seemed on their way to doing so. Even when Ratchet and Optimus began opening the cells some did not move.

It was the second to last cell that surprised the two Autobots the most. The holding cell held a menagerie of various mini bots and cons that prowled back and forth in the darkness, their multicolored optics moving back and forth. When Optimus opened the cell door many of the more animalistic bots rushed forwards with shrieks and howls, soon gone into the depths of the prison. But, around a dozen or so small Cybertronians stayed and stared up at the Prime with large optics.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the state of many of the small bots. Some seemed to be rusted in place while others were missing limbs or had open wounds crusted over with dried energon. There was a long moment of silence in which the dozen or so bots stared, whether in awe or in fear it was hard to tell, and Ratchet and Optimus shared a look.

They had just started to move to the next cell when a creaky sounding voice piped up.

"Why..."

Ratchet turned back to see a small bipedal bot would would only come up to his knee joint walked slowly over, seeming one of the least injured of the group. He seemed painfully similar to Tron except that his optics were a soft turquoise.

"We are freeing you." was all that the CMO answered.

"But...why?" the small bot squeaked again, his voice seeming rusty from lack of use.

The medic sighed and motioned for Optimus to continue on to the last cell.

"Because, no matter what happens, today will be the end and beginning of something new. We are looking to at least set free those whom the Decepticons have imprisoned...or perhaps find allies who will fight."

* * *

><p>Time slowed down as I launched myself forward, the rain poured down as I sucked in a deep breath of air. I heard a shout from somewhere and saw Annabelle stand suddenly within the group of people as she spotted me. I turned my attention back to the lone Cybertronian standing on the stone steps of his fortress. His red optics met my mismatched eyes and I felt a smirk cross my face as I saw a slight flash of surprise cross his face plates through the curtain of rain.<p>

It was then that an explosion went off to my right and everything snapped back into focus. The roar of several Decepticons echoed in my ears and I dove to the side as one launched himself at me with a thunderous clash of metal on stone. A burst of heat flew by me and I let out a slight yelp as I felt part of the hem of my tank top singe and then fizzled out because of the rain. I heard booming foot steps come up behind me and on a whim I skidded to a halt and whipped around, raising my arm and staring at the approaching Con.

There was a high pitched whine followed by a blue flash as a burst of energon fire left my palm and hit the Decepticon in the face. With a roar of pain he plowed into the earth with a boom and a burst of sparks. Again I heard another roar and saw a silver mech barreling towards me with his clawed servos reaching out towards me. I sidestepped and let him fly by me into the rubble barrier with a sickening crunching clang.

I turned around once more, awaiting the next Decepticon attack but saw that the rest of the Decepticons had stayed in their places...and I saw why. Megatron had come down from his vantage point on the steps and was standing just behind the group of humans and three Autobots.

I quickly raised an arm and set my cross hairs directly on Megatron's face but this simply got a dark chuckle. At first I was confused as to why he hadn't attacked me right away. He had the perfect opportunity while the other Cons had been attacking. It took me a moment to see why he hadn't gotten me yet...

He had Bumblebee's helm gripped in one clawed servo while holding a wriggling...silver...worm in the other one.

"Take one more step fleshling, and your precious Autobots get a new friend." the silver mech bellowed across to me.

I straightened up but kept my arm raised, my shoulders rising and falling rapidly as I tried to catch my breath. Sweat and rain dripping down my face and neck as my mind raced through the circumstance. To the right of Megatron Sam shot up and probably would have rushed the Decepticon if Epps hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Let him go you robot bastard!" he bellowed, trying to fight the grip of the soldier but was pulled back down, the Decepticon not even glancing at the disturbance as his optics continued to burn into me.

"Put down your weapon." Megatron hissed and lowered the worm towards the struggling Bumblebee.

I growled by slowly lowered my weapon, a grimace twisting slowly crossed my face as a sour taste filled my mouth. Megatron chuckled once more and pulled the worm away from Bumblebee who gave off a low whirring moan.

"Approach..." he growled, keeping a firm servo on the yellow bot.

I held up my hands in surrender and reluctantly stepped forward, my boots crunching loudly as I took one slow step after another. After another minute or so I was directly in front of the three Autobot captives and the Decepticon leader.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" he snarled and all I wanted to do was shoot the satisfied look off of the mech's face.

There was a moment of silence in which the only noise was the rumble of thunder.

"Now, how obedient can you really be?" he suddenly asked and I tensed as I saw a spindly shape come out from behind Megatron, spindly legs making a tinking noises against the gravel.

I realized that this must be the Decepticon doctor: Scalpel. It was also then, as I looked around the raised walls of the circular bowl I realized that the walls weren't protection.

They had made an arena. And guess who the entertainment?

The small little bot was only about the size of a large cat and I would have gladly drop kicked the fragger but something about him made my stomach clench. His beady red optics locked onto me as he approached and boldly began to climb up my leg.

I started to back away but a growl from Megatron made me stand still, goosebumps erupted all over me as the little bot medic his way to my shoulders and began tapping a needle-like digit against the metal part of my face.

"You are unique." he squeaked softly and I turned my head slightly to look at him out of the corner of my Cybertronian eye.

"Yeah whoop-de-do. Now get off of me your damn little spider!" I growled.

At this Megatron snarled and dropped Bumblebee only to push his massive face right up to mine, his sour breath making me cough.

"Do not address the master that way!" he snarled.

I tried not to hack as he backed away once more, the legs of Scalpel digging into my back.

"M...master? Since when do you take orders from..." my eyes widened as I realized what was going on.

"You...your put one of those things..._in him_!" I fully turned my head to look at the little bot who gave a manic cackle.

"You presume correct." he said and suddenly dug his claws into my back making me yell.

I heard the yells of Annabelle and Epps ring out but I was too preoccupied as something was slapped against my head and I fell to the ground, the wet gravel scratching my arms. I groggily looked up to see Scalpel standing above my head with a smaller version of the same worm that Megatron held.

The realization of what he was about to do coming to late as he grabbed my face and a electrical pain shot through my body along with the pain of small teeth biting into my skin. I screamed until my throat hurt, without my permission my limbs began thrashing and my back arched painfully.

Multicolored lights flashed in front of my vision and I felt something like a wave wash over my brain. It was both physical and mental as some dark presence pushed its way right into my thoughts. The pain and movement continued for a few seconds; though it felt like an eternity to me.

The pain slowly receded, I felt my limbs stop moving and my muscles relaxed. At first I thought I was fine and went to sit up but found that nothing happened. Panic gripped me and I tried to reach up and rip the thing that was clinging to the metal part of my neck. But I lay still as the presence in my mind seemed to solidify and a voice echoed in my head but also rasped out of my mouth.

"I...am...Chimera."

There was an instant of shocked silence, even in which I didn't know what to do or think. All I knew was that I couldn't move and that somehow the plan that I had tried to followed had gone horribly wrong.

It was then that some sort of explosion went off to my right and my head turned without me telling it to. I saw the forms of Optimus and Ratchet leaping over the top of the barrier, their blasters blazing with bright blue bursts. Then, directly behind them, followed a few dozen small bots that began launching themselves at the on looking Decepticons.

I heard Megatron roar out an order and Scalpel scampered off of my chest and vanished among the rubble. My body sat up and I heard a single chuckle reverberate in my head, the presence that now called my mind home seeming to squeeze me down into some small corner of my consciousness.

Pushing and shoving I tried to get rid of the suffocating being that was threatening to push me right out of my own mind. I screamed and, if I still could control my body, I would have been punching the walls that held me.

"Such spirit and anger, power tucked away in such a small little shell." the smooth voice of Chimera echoed in my mind, not seeming to be effected by my escape efforts in the least.

I growled and tried to move my arm once more but the only thing that happened was that the worm made me sit up and stand as the arena erupted into chaos. The small bots that had followed Optimus and Ratchet were leaping in the faces of some of the Cons, Ratchet was helping the three captured Autobots to their feet while Optimus took out two Decepticons. The group of humans had scattered except for Epps, Ann, and Sam who were all taking cover orunning to their Bot.

"But I am afraid I hold the power now." the worm growled and I felt all the fight leave me.

Like someone watching a scene out a window I watched as my body turned and I saw the shape of Annabelle running towards me.

Her eyes were wide in concern as she ducked a shot of energon.

"Say goodbye." Chimera whispered in my mind.

_"NO!"_

There was a dark chuckle as my arm was raised and the cross hairs in my vision focused on my friend.

"Oh, that's right. You can't."


	27. Chapter 27: Halfbreed

Halfbreed:

**Hello to whoever is still reading this old relic. So I know it's been an eternity since I updated and you all deserve explanations. So much has happened in the past year: staring college, work arrangements, applications, and I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to end this story. I actually forgot so much so that I forgot that I had left off on a massive cliffhanger. I know it's been eight months since I updated and I'm so sorry! I've been looking over and rewriting this chapter so much. Anyone whose still out there is amazing and a super trooper. This should be a two chapter update since this last one is so long I had to split it up. I hope the ending is good! You have all been great! – Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27:<span> Halfbreed

All I heard was the scream. An animal-like sound that echoed around the arena and at first I didn't realize it was coming from my mouth. Something seemed to build up within me and I fell to my knees, ripping my pants and bloodying my knees. For several seconds I was able to grip my head as it felt like it was about to explode and I took a ragged breath.

"Ru...un!" I growled, staring straight at Ann who was standing only a few feet away with a horrified look on her face.

Another bolt of pain ripped through my head and I felt Chimera try to seize control back, making me go back down onto my hands and knees, another growl coming out of my already sore throat.

_"You will not take this from me you pathetic meat sack!" _the worm snarled inside my head and it felt like a giant claw had frozen me in place.

But I could still feel my right side of my body, I still had some control and I had to use it before it was gone forever. I struggled to raise my head and saw Annabelle take a step back, tears visible on her face.

"Go!" I shouted, struggling to form any words at all.

The blonde slowly nodded once before turning to run back towards where Sam and Epps had disappeared. All around the chaos of the battlefield was still in full force, the snarls and explosions barely making it through the haze of pain.

_"You pestilent little worm!" _Chimera screamed, and could help but get a slight flash of satisfaction.

When all else fails, pissing them off at least made me feel better.

"You're the worm!" I shot back and shakily raised my right arm.

The left side of my body was still firmly stuck in place, under the control of the worm but for some reason I could move the organic half. I tried to reach up and grab the parasite that was attached to my neck but my head suddenly jerked to the left away from my shaking hand, making me fall to the side.

_"You will not win!" _the voice hissed and I saw a dark shadow come over me as a large clawed servo gripped me around my waist.

As I was jerked upwards my concentration faltered and I felt the muscles on the left side relax and my arm flopped uselessly as I was jostled to and fro by Megatron as he thundered forward. Behind I dully heard the shout one of the Autobots but was too focused on the pain that made my world start to grow dark.

My blurry sight would flash black and what seemed like an eternity would pass before another blurry sight would pass by before the black came once more. The voice of the worm had vanished but I still felt his presence, the constant pressure the source of the frequent blackouts. A rough jolt from the servo that was holding me made my vision focus for a few seconds.

In those few seconds I saw that Megatron had brought me to the giant room where I first met him within the Decepticon base those few weeks ago. I also saw the reason why I had been jolted in the first place. Megatron had placed me on the ground in front of where Scalpel sat on the throne.

_"The master needs you..."_

My sight vanished once more as Chimera made me raggedly get into a kneeling position, I could feel my body lurch to the right. Like someone had put me on strings and was pulling me around like a puppet.

_"Tell your master he can kiss my aft!" _I snarled back, still trying not to completely lose consciousness.

A fresh wave of pain ripped through me as these words left me, obviously angering the worm that was still attached to my neck.

It was then that there was a thunderous boom that made small bits of stone fall from the black ceiling and the huge doors rattle.

"The Autobots are persistent..." Megatron growled and for the first time since the battle had begun he seemed like his normal self and not some worm controlled pawn.

"You know what to do once they arrive." Scalpel simply squeaked from the huge chair in front of me.

I realized why they had taken me with them to the giant throne room. I was bait and the last ace up the sleeve of the Decepticons. They knew that the Autobots would try to rescue their comrade...me.

So much I wanted to turn from kneeling in front of Scalpel and scream for the Bots to turn and escape, to leave me to my determined fate. But my body continued to stay slumped forward with my eyes locked onto the Decepticon scientist.

Another huge boom made more dust come down from the ceiling and I huge the sound of crunching metal. Optimus and the others were almost here...

(LINE)

Optimus kicked the now lifeless body of a Decepticon away, his blade sliding out of the dark spark chamber. He, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Ratchet had stayed and defeated the rest of the Decepticons that stayed out to defend the fortress. Wheeljack had escaped to help the fleeing members of the Haven while the rest dozen minicons that Optimus and Ratchet had freed were long gone.

But the Prime didn't bother to dwell on that fact, instead putting his full attention onto where Megatron and Scalpel had fled to...with Kia. His optics burned as he located the huge doors that barred the now unguarded entrance to the Decepticon fortress and he b-lined for it. Behind him Optimus could hear the other Autobots following close behind.

"Prepare to break down the door!" Optimus rumbled behind him and as he thundered forward he squarely punched the metal doors.

There was a solid clang as a section of the door folded inwards and with a few more hits the metal completely collapsed.

"Optimus, you know that this is a trap!" Ratchet hissed behind him as they continued forward, heading towards the final set of doors.

Prime nodded, "It is undoubtedly a trap but we cannot allow Megatron and Scalpel to escape this time. This must end now."

Ratchet fell silent, his mind focusing on the one thing that Optimus hadn't mentioned, though he was positive that the mech was thinking about it as well. The fact that the two remaining Cons still had Kia under their control.

None the less the four Autobots came up to the last set of doors and prepared to break these down. Bumblebee charged his energon blaster and stood to the side as Optimus approached, his face grim.

With a solid punch the Prime hit the doors directly in the middle, making them fold inward slightly. Over and over the Autobots, shot, punched, and attacked the thick metal doors until, with a satisfying crunch of metal it collapsed inward. The Autobots surged into the darkened room their weapons drawn and whirring.

"Move and she dies Prime!"

The words cut through the air and all eyes were drawn to the center of the huge throne room. There, directly in front of where Scalpel, stood Megatron with his own energon blaster positioned directly next to Kia's head. The girl was slumped in a kneeling position, her back hunched over as her mismatched eyes stared straight ahead.

Out of the darkness came four remaining Decepticons, all of which seemed to be heavily damaged but their weapons were brightly lit and ready to be fired.

There was an angry buzz from beside Optimus as Bumblebee gazed on the scene and there were similar growls of anger from both Ratchet and Sideswipe. Optimus's optics narrowed as he met Megatron's gaze, something was off about the Con and Prime could tell.

Megatron relished fights, especially those that he had with Optimus since it was him that he longed to destroy. But within the past hours all Megatron had done was run and used others to shield himself. It was true that the Decepticon leader would try to win with whatever means necessary but now when it came to a one on one battle.

"This fight is between you and me Megatron. Leave the humans out of it." he rumbled across the room, keeping his weapon trained on the Decepticon.

A dark chuckled answered Optimus as Megatron continued to stay where he was.

"This may have started as a war between Autobots and Decepticons Prime but no longer. The rules and power have shifted so that the Master may control this world!"

There was a moment in silence in which the word Master seemed to hang in the air like the thunderheads that were outside.

"Con's lost his fraggin' mind! What's he mean the Master!?" Sideswiped muttered, his blade arms still held at the ready.

Optimus glanced at the small Con that was perched on the back of the Decepticon throne, his beady red eyes glaring right back. That's when it clicked into place. Ratchet must have realized at the same time and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Scalpel is the Master, Sideswipe...the little glitch put a worm into Megatron himself!"

* * *

><p>I felt my head snap upwards as the Autobots stood at the front of the huge room, their weapons whirring to life as they thundered to a stop.<p>

"Move and she dies Prime!"

I felt heat wash over the back of my head and shoulders and immediately I knew that Megatron's energon cannon was only mere inches away from my skull. Genuine fear rushed through me but the worm resolutely held my body in the kneeling position. I was able to see Optimus hesitate slightly though none of the Bots lowered their weapons.

Again I tried to regain the slight control I had over my body but Chimera smothered all attempts with either a shock of pain to my brain or just the suffocating presence increasing against my own consciousness. I felt like a small child having a tantrum as I felt like crying, though my face stayed blank as ever. What could I do? My strength was all but depleted and I knew that eventually the worm taking up residence in my brain would push me out altogether.

There was a slight commotion and I felt something brush against my side. My head twitched to the side and I saw Scalpel pass by me, his beady eyes fixating on the Autobots. Then once more my face turned to stare at Autobots.

_"Isn't fun to be the reason for your allies' demise?!"_ Chimera cackled within my mind and I saw Megatron turn his weapon onto the Bots, clearly directed by Scalpel.

I screamed within my head, a pressure building that hadn't been there before. Images of everything that I had done within the past two weeks flashing through my mind on fast forward.

From my rescue at the servos of Bumblebee before waking within the Haven. Optimus crashing down through the ceiling to save everyone from the Decepticon attack. The escape to my home and the family like atmosphere with Epps, Sam, and Annabelle. Everyone coming together to rescue Ratchet. I remembered how even though the Bots had barely known me for more than a few days that they tried everything to save me from dying when I got sick...and on that same day when Tron was offlined. They had rallied around me and helped me when I discovered my transformation with the nanites and how Cain had tried to teach me to the best of his abilities.

My thoughts went to Cain and how the zombified shell of his brother had shot him at the ambush. I remembered the hot tears that had poured down my face and the bursting anger at the deaths of my two best friends.

TWO! Two of my best friends had been killed directly because of the Snatchers and their damned Master Scalpel. And now, again, because of a fragging worm, the rest of my friends would be killed.

In front of me I watched the four remaining Decepticons get closer, their growls turning into dark chuckles of malicious laughter. Behind my eyes I continued to feel the building presence, the same that had fueled my anger at both Tron's and Cain's deaths. And I realized that I felt something start to drip off of my face, wetting small spots on my pants.

Tears were uncontrollably began running down my face as I stared forward, the Decepticons grabbing at Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe while Megatron grabbed Optimus by the neck. His optics staring straight passed the mech to me.

_"Say goodbye to your allies!" _Chimera screeched making my head pound even more until it felt like my whole body would explode.

**_CRACK!_**

The world seemed to splinter slightly as the pressure broke free and everything came flooding into me at once. I let loose an animal-like roar that made everyone in the room turn to stare. My nerves flashed in pain as my fingers found the metal worm that was embedded into the side of my neck and pulled...

There were multiple screams all at once; one came from the worm's presence within my head, one came from my own throat and the last few came from the four Decepticons that had tried to grab the Autobots. My vision blurred and separated like a lens being removed from a pair of glasses. Blood and energon splashed to the floor and ran down my neck.

_"H...how! You are... partzzz Cybertronian...I HAD CONTROL!"_

The worm's voice echoed in my mind as I tugged even harder. My whole world spun and there were several fleshy snaps as the worm detached from my body, a pitiful wail rising from the creature before I slammed its head against the stone floor.

"I still have...some human! Y...you forgot...I'm...a Halfbreed..."

I suddenly coughed violently, blood dripping from my lips and I fell to my side, every angry feeling and powerful emotion gone in an instant as my world started to darken. It was then that I realized that my optic had cracked and that had been the source of my splintered vision. I saw flashes of electricity from some unknown source as the shapes that I saw began to blur together. I heard muted bangs and explosions as bits of stone pelted my face. There was a massive roar somewhere and something huge passed by me.

That's when it grew quiet and I dully felt something move me as my vision almost was completely out. I was limply picked up, my limbs feeling like someone had liquefied my bones. The last thing I saw before I went were two blue optics staring down at me, one a slightly lighter color than the other.

* * *

><p>"It's been a week...how much longer can we wait?" a quiet voice asked, fading in an out as my mind swam through the twilight of a dream.<p>

"We will wait as long as it takes!" a higher voice grumbled, sounding more solid than the first before it went quiet once more.

I saw flashes of different colors and the blurry faces of unrecognizable people swam through my mind.

"Ratchet's been asking...he thinks he's done it." another voice broke into my dreams, seeming more tired than before.

A deeper voice responded and I knew that I _knew_ it but couldn't place it as my conscious mind started to fade once more.

"Is he sure?"

The other voice didn't speak but seemed to indicate something because the deeper voice answered.

"Tell him I will be over..."

Dozens of dreams enveloped me, for what felt like hours I floated through space before going through walls of black oblivion. Sometimes I could feel the air around me and other times it felt like my whole body was numb and weightless.

Finally, after an unknowable amount of time the weightlessness faded and left me feeling the hard surface I lay on. Bleary noises made their way to my ears and I couldn't help but wince slightly as they grew more and more corporeal.

A hushed whisper here and there that was constantly being interrupted by the intermittent beep. The blackness that had swallowed me lightened slightly and I suddenly felt my lungs expand, filling with air at a steady pace. Then, feeling like I was rising out of the depths of the crushing ocean my vision flickered into existence.

My mechanical eye reacted first, onlining with a soft whir as the red cross hairs darted around the room. The other eye took slightly longer to adjust to the bright white light that filtered onto the baby blue sheet that was tucked up to my chest. Blurry shapes slowly focused and I realized that I was in some sort of make shift hospital.

Panic took me for a second as I didn't recognize where I was and the beeping that was still present increased in its frequency. There was the sound of sudden footsteps and the ruffle of fabric as the curtain that surrounded my bed was thrown open.

At first I didn't know what had just happened as something launched itself at me and started crushing the newly found air out of my lungs.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I realized that it was a person that was slowly crushing my ribcage and that two more stood at the opening in the curtain, staring at me with wide grins. The person that had just tried to kill me backed away quickly and I saw the long blonde hair and dark eyes.

"A...Ann?"

At first I thought a different person had spoken as the croak of a name came out of my throat. Annabelle didn't seem to notice though and nodded, tears of joy forming in her eyes as she hugged me once more.

"You're...choking...me!" I croaked out once more, a small smile crossing my face as the girl gave a slight gasp.

"Sorry! It's just I'm...we're..." she trailed off, grinning from ear to ear before turning to look at the beaming faces of Sam and Epps in the opening.

"Glad you're back." the soldier said softly, pushing his way into the small space along with Sam.

I smiled once more as my foggy brain struggled to keep up with what was going on. It was the same feeling that one would have right after waking up from a long nap and feeling as if you were on a different planet.

"Me too...though, what is it I'm back from exactly?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly stronger though it was still soar.

There was the rustle of cloth once more and I tilted my head that was leaning on the pillow to see beyond Epps and Sam.

"Oh nothing much, just another near death experience." Lennox chuckled.

I felt my eyebrows go up on my face though I didn't bother leaning forward yet, I could tell that if I did I'd probably pass out.

Lennox sighed and hobbled fully into the room and I saw that he was leaning heavily on his crutches. The last half of his left leg cut off by his pant leg tied into a knot. The memory of putting a tourniquet around the bleeding stump surfacing momentarily before he sat in one of the three chairs placed around the bed. Epps and Ann occupied the other two that were closer to me while Lennox sat directly across from me.

"To put it bluntly Kia you died...several times actually in the span that you've been out of the loop."

I nodded slowly, "I heard someone say a week...has it really been that long?"

A look was passed between Epps and Lennox before he looked back to me, his face looking almost sheepish as he answered.

"That would have been me, but Kia...I had said that three weeks ago."

I felt my eyes go wide, causing my mechanical one to glitch slightly.

"I've been out for a whole month!?" I asked, looking from face to face as if to figure out if they were joking or not.

There were several moments of silence in which I tried to collect my still groggy thoughts and form words to speak with.

"What's happened in the past month? What happened when I went out at the battle!? Where are the Autobots and Cons!?"

The questions began pouring out of my mouth faster than I could control them and only stopped when Ann placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"A lot has happened in the past month Kia but don't worry, it's all worked out so far." Sam piped up, grinning slightly like a kid hiding a secret.

I nodded, "But what has happened? Did we win?"

At this a small chuckle cut the air and I looked up at the opening where Sam was still standing and saw a shape come through the curtain.

"I believe it is a little more complicated than that." the man said, his light blue eyes crinkling as he gave a small smile.

It took me several seconds but I was able to connect the voice to the face.

"So...what did happen then, Optimus?"

The man sighed lightly before coming up to the foot of my hospital bed.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

I closed my eyes for a second and strained to remember through mess of dreams and pain that apparently had been my past month.

"I remember the Cons surrounding you...then I killed the worm that Scalpel had put on me...that's it." I opened my eyes and looked back to the silent holoform.

Optimus seemed to gather himself before he began speaking.

"The Decepticons had cornered us, using you as the bargaining chip when you had yelled." he started and everyone excluding myself seemed to lean forward in interest.

They hadn't been able to see what had happened inside Megatron's fortress and it occurred to me that Optimus may not have told them what had happened until now.

"You removing the worm surprised them enough for us to take them and finish the four Decepticons that were left besides Megatron. After you had gone unconscious Scalpel left leaving Megatron, who was preoccupied with the Snatcher within him." He finished, the smile that had been there momentarily now long gone.

"The distraction allowed me to finish what I should have ten years ago." The holoform said quietly.

"Megatron is dead and Scalpel was found crushed three days later." Lennox said, leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms over his chest.

I frowned, "Crushed by what?"

At this the Colonel shrugged with a frown, "No one is exactly sure, there was only vague report of a red robot fleeing the area before disappearing.

My mind immediately thought of Able and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of rage, after everything that fragger was still alive.

I nodded once more, not exactly sure how to take 'not-so-perfect' ending but I had to say, it was a huge relief to know that the Decepticons were all but gone. It was strange, to not have the constant pressure of being attacked at any moment or the urge to look over your shoulder.

"So where do we go from here? Does the rest of the world know what's happened?" I asked, sitting forward slightly as my thoughts began to organize themselves and my thoughts started going faster.

"Lennox has been selected as temporary liaison for the East coast. So far we have been able to contact London, Beijing, and Jerusalem. They have being trying to open up old radio communications with the rest of the world but with the Cons ruling for ten years...it'll be a long while before everyone knows that the Cons are finished." Epps said, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"From what we've heard though, more people have survived than we first thought. Many went into hiding in deserts, mountains, and jungles so they were left alone. Slowly, they're coming back out."

I smiled slightly, "At least we can start to rebuild."

There were a few moments of silence in which I started to slowly test my range of motion. I sat up straight and brought my arms up out from under the blanket, slowly I began to twist my shoulders and torso to the right. It was then that I twinge of pain went off from just below my jaw to my collar bone on my left side. I winced and grabbed at my shoulder as I fell back to my pillow.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked, sitting up from her chair so fast that it tipped to side and the other's winced slightly at the loud bang.

I grunted as the twinge subsided and nodded, "Yeah...just a twinge." I shook my head and looked up to see that everyone staring at me strangely and my eye brows went up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...I guess we're just..._jumpy._" Ann muttered, turning to right the chair that she had tipped over.

"I'm going to go get Ratchet, he'll be furious if he finds we never told him you woke up." Sam said before turning to leave, followed by Epps.

I nodded and glanced over at Lennox and Annabelle who continued to gaze at me with concerned looks. Optimus on the other hand seemed to be deep in thought, as usual. Silence filled the small space as we waited for the Autobot medic that was only broken as someone shifted in their chair with a small squeak. It got to the point where I was starting to consider falling asleep once more when I heard a slight commotion beyond the curtain.

Outside and I heard a mixture of clanks, shouts of surprise, and hurried footsteps when the curtain surrounding my bed was ripped aside by a very out of breath Sam and Epps.

"Ratchets coming!" the younger man said, his face paling slightly.

"Uh-oh..." Ann said softly, though a small smile curved across her face.

There were several crunching booms of giant footsteps and a large shadow was cast over my bed. I looked up to see the scowling face plate of Ratchet loom above the curtain, his optics brighter than normal as he glared down from above.

There was a moment of silence in which everyone looks up as well, some with slightly amused looks while others (mainly Epps and Sam) looked truly petrified.

The medic was in such a state that he could barely speak and instead began to vent heavily, whether in happiness or anger it was hard to tell. At a loss for what to do I glanced back down to Optimus' holoform who simply shrugged, a shadow of a smile tugging at his mustache.

So I simply waved up at the CMO, "I'm back Ratchet."


	28. Epilogue: A Spark of Life

Halfbreed:

**And here's the last one. I actually debated whether or not to post this cause this was the original ending that I had in mind when I first came up with Halfbreed. So if you do read this prepare for a bit of a cheese fest at the end :) Personally I like cheesy endings so that's why I wrote it that way. Though it may have helped to listen to "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons which inspired the first part of this chapter :)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for sticking through almost four years of me writing (and not writing) with a multitude of great feedback! You've all been amazing! I hope you like this final chapter of Halfbreed! Godbless -Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue:<span> Spark of Life

_~One Month Later~_

Optimus surveyed the vast expanse of what remained of the human city of Washington DC. From what he remembered it had once been a thriving capital before the Decepticons reduced it to rubble. There was a calmness though, one that pervaded the gray sky and dark husks of buildings. The roar of alien jets and moan of trapped humans no longer echoed and left a stillness. One that was only interrupted by the movements of humans starting to rebuild.

The Autobots leader watched from the roof of the building, careful not to let any human glimpse him for there was still the rabid fear of anything Cybertronian. And Optimus knew that would continue for a long time. The Decepticons had left the marks and not all of them were physical. Humans were already deliberating whether or not the Autobots should stay on Earth.

But Optimus didn't let that prospect nag at his processor for too long. He turned his attention back to the strange feeling withing his spark, empty peace that could only be described as bittersweet. The war that had begun on Cybertron thousands of years ago had finally ceased and when one battles for that long...there is little that one can remember besides.

The Prime vented heavily not sure what to do with himself. So much had been lost in the war and yet much had also been gained. Whether or not that the loss of his planet was worth that...he couldn't tell. All he knew was that something new now had room to come and replace the years of hate and war that had taken up much of his memories.

Optimus looked over the ruined city with his mismatched optics one last time before turning to leave, perhaps to find something to fill the now empty space in his spark.

* * *

><p>Slowly I lifted the weight up over my head before bringing my arm back down; up and down and repeat. It was part of my regimen to exercise my injured muscles that Ratchet had strictly recommended for. I repeated five more times before dropping the weight to the ground and wiping the sweat off of my face with the collar of my tank top. I was sitting comfortably in my own private room within the confines of a make shift military base.<p>

Since the world had started to realize that the Decepticons had been defeated many had started to come out and question the wisdom of allowing anything Cybertronian to remain on Earth. This meant that both the Autobots and I had to be moved to a secure place, for our own safety. No one was sure how many knew about my existence so they had all agreed that I should say out of the public eye as much as possible.

What was left of my old belongings had been moved into a room that I could call my own but most of the stuff had been taken from the Haven's stores. I sat up off of my bed and approached the mirror that had been hung on the wall.

Spider-like cracks marred the bottom corner but I was able to see my head and neck clearly. Carefully, I checked the dark scar that stretched from just under my jaw to my collar bone. I noted the silver sheen that was starting to form over the skin and the silver veins that were leading down from my mechanical eye.

Ratchet had told me that the nanites were continuing to repair any injuries by replacing the organic material with metal and mechanics. He warned me to be extra careful from now on but I had already accepted the fact that I was changing. It wasn't like there was anything I could do.

A sudden knock came from the door on the other side of the room.

"Come in." I said as I pulled my now shoulder length hair into a pony tail.

The door squeaked horribly as Annabelle came in, dressed in a gray sweat shirt and black jeans.

I sighed before grabbing my own hoodie, zipping it, and pulling the hood up.

"I guess so."

The next few minutes were spent walking off towards the main hangar of the base where an awaiting Lennox and Epps were sitting in a parked army jeep. The non-transforming kind. The following ride was short, only about three miles down the road to a large warehouse. It wasn't heavily guarded but a checkpoint had been set up outside. Carefully, tugged at the edges of my hood despite the tinted windows.

The jeep rolled up and Epps rolled down the window to look at the armed Haven guard. Immediately the man stood straighter and nodded briskly before waving to let the jeep through. I felt my heartbeat quicken slightly as the car continued forward to park behind the warehouse. As soon as it stopped I threw the door open and trotted quickly to the large metal door that was the only entrance.

I knocked several time in a certain rhythm before waiting, impatiently tapping my foot against the gravel. There was a soft buzz that came from the other side before the warehouse door opened with a loud squeal. It opened just enough for myself and the group to squeeze through before shutting with a slight boom.

Inside it was dimly lit and shifted with many bulky figures that all seemed to turn at the new arrivals. Specifically I sought out the biggest of the Autobots and trotted up to his pedes, looking upwards into the slightly different colored optics. Optimus' large helm nodded and I stepped aside as he lead us to the back of the warehouse where a huge shape was covered by a patchwork tarp.

"Are you okay Kia?" Ann put a gentle hand on my shoulder, her face calm but worried.

I nodded, feeling both nervous and excited as we came to a halt beside the huge covered mass. To the right stood a solemn Ratchet who continued to glance back and forth between Optimus and the covered shape before his gaze rested on me.

"Are you ready?" I asked and the medic nodded before stepping up beside Optimus.

Silence pervaded the dark room and I felt my breath catch in my chest as blue light appeared in Optimus' servo, casting elongated shadows across the walls. The buzz of anticipation coursed through me as the covering was pulled back by Ratchet and the Matrix was lowered towards the bulky form. There was a bright glow followed by several electrical crackles.

I covered my eyes and waited for the light to fade with baited breath, noticing how Ann did the same next to me. The glow faded and left the group in silence as our eyes were locked on the unmoving mass of metal. At first I felt my chest tighten and Ratchet turned to look at me with solemn eyes.

"I repaired all I could…" he said softly.

I knew that he had but couldn't help but feel disappointment course through me as Annabelle put a hand on my shoulder. For a whole month I had waited to only see that it was in was in vain.

I was about to turn when there was a loud clank and with wide eyes I watched the mass of metal and gears twitch, green optics flickering rapidly, my heart jumping into my throat.

The sound out a whirring came to life and with a jerk the blue mech sat upwards, his optics wide as he looked around in a slight panic, vents churning air rapidly. Ratchet placed a servo on the Cybertronian's shoulder, his eyes showing his own disbelief as Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack gave hoots of celebration.

The blue mech looked around warily until his green optics found me and I felt tears start to run down my face, this time because of happiness.

"K…Kia?" the sound sputtered out of the bot's vocal processors and I nodded, coming to place a hand on his pede.

"Hey Cain." I sniffed, putting my forehead against the now warm metal.

The mech smiled and cupped his servo around me, lifting me up ever so slowly.

"What...did I..." he muttered glancing around the room.

I shook my head, "Yeah, you were gone."

Cain looked back up from me to look at Optimus who was standing silently away from the commotion but with a look that could only be described as peaceful.

He went silent for a moment before looking back down at me, "You're leaking..." he huffed with a slight smile.

"Yeah." I sniffed, wiping me face, "I am."

It was then that the other Autobots began jabbering rapidly to Cain, trying to fill him in on what had transpired since his offlining. In the mass of talking I looked over to Optimus as well, knowing that this was only the beginning of a new start for both myself and the Autobots. Softly, I mouthed the words 'thank you' to the Prime.

He gave the slightest of nods along with a rare smile. I turned back to gaze up at my guardian, glad for the moment that everything had finally gone right.

I was glad that our story wasn't over either.

Because even though I didn't fit in with either humans or robots I knew that this group would accept me, the halfbreed that I am.


End file.
